Everyday's life
by La Confrerie Drarryste
Summary: Coécriture massive. HPDM, scènes de la vie quotidienne de notre couple de sorciers. Spoiler du tome6. Chap1 Léviathoune: La troisième fut la bonne.. Chap2 Lemoncurd: Le déménagement.. Chap3 KuroiMamba: Au cas où tu déciderais de rentrer avant moi...Chap4:
1. Chapter 1

_**Note :** Ceci est une immense coécriture, de quinze auteurs de qualité, qui débute par ce chapitre. Une sorte cadavre sur ski - comprenne qui peut. Le but étant de mettre en scène notre couple préféré dans des **scènes de vie ordinaire **– ce que l'on voit peu dans les fanfictions, en général. J'ai l'honneur de les nommer, nos deux beaux acteurs principaux : **Harry Potter** et **Draco Malfoy**. Ceci est donc une longue **romance acidulée** qui débute et j'ai le plaisir d'être la première - moi, Leviathoune – dans cette formidable aventure écrite. J'avoue, j'ai très peur de vous soumettre ce chapitre. C'est moi qui vais, en quelque sorte , imposer la base alors si elle ne plait pas, ce sera entièrement de ma faute. C'est une lourde responsabilité que je porte sur mes épaules ! Heureusement qu'elles sont solides._

_Je souhaite de tout cœur que ce premier chapitre vous plaise._

_**

* * *

Attention: Les phrases écrites en gras et italique sont en français dans l'histoire. **_**

* * *

**

Everyday's life

**_Scène de vie quotidienne_**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : La troisième fut la bonne…

_

* * *

La dernière fois qu'Harry avait vu Draco Malfoy avait eu lieu la fameuse nuit de la mort de Dumbledore. La nuit durant laquelle il avait regardé le grand jeune homme blond – son ennemi - se faire entraîner, tant bien que mal, par Severus Rogue dans le sillage des Mangemorts. _

_Depuis cette époque, trois années s'étaient écoulées. Harry s'était jeté dans la guerre à corps perdu mais il n'avait pas été le seul, loin de là. Avec l'aide de l'Ordre du Phœnix et celle de ses amis, il avait cherché et retrouvé chacun des derniers Horcruxes – certains avaient déjà été détruits par celui qu'on savait désormais avoir été Regulus Black._

_Voldemort et sa dernière parcelle d'âme avaient été anéantis, beaucoup d'autres étaient morts et cela quelque soit le camp auquel ils avaient appartenu. Toutefois, le plus grand nombre de victimes se compta parmi les civils sorciers et surtout moldus – comment auraient-ils pu se défendre ?_

_La guerre est à présent du passé. Nos héros coulent des jours heureux en temps de paix._

_Cette histoire commence le jour où Harry revit Draco Malfoy pour la première fois depuis qu'il était réellement devenu libre de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait…_

_Cette histoire commence dans un magasin de Quidditch à Pré-au-lard…_

Harry et Ron observaient avec dévotion le manche lisse et rutilant d'un Éclair de Feu sentant bon le neuf, le tout dernier du nom - son créateur avait baptisé ce nouveau modèle _Ifrit_.

Le balai venait d'être fraîchement livré à la boutique. Les deux compères l'avaient attendu depuis l'aube pour le caresser amoureusement avant l'ouverture du magasin.

« Qu'est ce qu'il est beau... bois souple, léger. Cette couleur rouge acajou est magnifique et sa courbe de brosse est parfaite. » murmurait Ron en connaisseur. « Regarde un peu cette finition dans les fixations de métal. Celui là est encore plus spécial, Harry. Regarde le numéro de série. »

Harry prit le balai en main et approcha son regard de la signature en lettre d'or. En dessous était inscrit un numéro minuscule, le 000.005.

« Il est l'un des tout premiers et tu sais que les balais de début de série sont toujours les plus puissants. En plus, cette fois-ci, les parties métalliques des dix premiers ont été faites totalement en or. Ils sont plus lourds que le reste de la série mais leurs masses sont réparties à la perfection. Il paraît même que les dix premiers ont été faits par ce nouveau créateur engagé par Éclair de Feu et, même si j'ignore qui c'est, je peux t'assurer que ce type est un génie qui sait ce qu'il fait – ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il sache très bien voler. Ce balai, Harry, est autant une œuvre d'art que le meilleur engin de course de tous les temps. Tu n'en as jamais tenu de plus beau et de plus performant. »

Le jeune homme brun voulait bien croire son meilleur ami. L'objet dégageait une aura fabuleuse. Il lui semblait ressentir des fourmillements d'excitation dans les mains rien qu'à son contact. Il n'avait qu'une envie : sortir du magasin, enfourner ce balai aux couleurs d'un feu d'enfer et tester jusqu'à la moindre de ses limites qu'il imaginait déjà fabuleuses.

Ron semblait lire en son meilleur ami comme dans un livre ouvert : ses yeux pétillants ne pouvaient tromper personne. C'était de l'envie, de la convoitise... de la soif de liberté à l'état pur qui se reflétait dans ses grands yeux verts.

« Harry... » commença Ron en prenant une voix lourde d'importance.

« Oui ? » souffla l'autre sans détacher son regard du balai flamboyant.

« Je te le donne. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Harry relâcha son emprise sur le manche doux et chatoyant comme s'il était réellement devenu de la lave.

« Oh non, je n'accepterai jamais un si beau... un si magnifique cadeau ! Et puis, c'est de la marchandise. Si je le veux tellement, je peux me l'acheter. J'en ai les moyens, tu sais ! »

« Harry, je te l'offre ! » réitéra Ron plus fermement. « Et crois moi ! Tu n'en as pas encore les moyens. Je peux t'assurer que ce balai est hors de prix et que si je l'ai entre les mains, si je peux te l'offrir, c'est que j'ai vraiment eu une chance incroyable. Prend-le. »

« Je refuse ! »

« Harry ! C'est grâce à toi si j'ai une vie si passionnante ! Tu as acheté ce magasin et tu me laisses le gérer ! Tu... »

« Alors là, je te coupe tout de suite ! J'ai acheté ce magasin en pleine guerre et, même avec tout son stock, il coûtait à peine le dixième de ce balai ! C'est incomparable ! J'en ai fait bien plus pour tes frères et ils ne m'offriraient jamais quelque chose d'une si grande valeur. C'est... indécent ! »

« Ok, mais même en pleine guerre, je n'aurais jamais pu acheter ce magasin. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de le remettre sur pied et de gérer la boutique comme je l'entends, de me faire une clientèle et de devenir ce que je suis. Sans compter que si j'ai tant d'habitués, c'est parce que la plupart savent qu'ils risquent de te rencontrer. Maintenant, Harry, je peux te faire ce genre de cadeau. En tant que « frère », tu dois l'accepter. Et puis, j'en ai assez de te voir voler sur ce vieux balai obsolète complètement déréglé. »

« Mais... » tenta Harry.

« Oui, je sais : il a une valeur sentimentale. Et bien, expose-le sur un mur dans ta chambre, réduis-le et fait le monter en bijoux, je ne sais pas moi. Mais réfléchis ! Est-ce que Sirius aurait aimé te voir perdre samedi dernier à cause de son vieux présent ? Il a presque dix ans ton balai, Harry ! » s'exclama Ron avec passion.

« Non... non, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait apprécié de me voir me ridiculiser... à cause de ça. » fit Harry penaud.

Il savait que Ron était un passionné de Quidditch, fervent supporter des Canons de Chudley et, dernièrement, de l'équipe de Wigtown, dit Les vagabonds, dont il occupait le poste d'attrapeur depuis un an et demi. Et si samedi dernier il avait perdu, c'était bel et bien à cause de son vieil Éclair de Feu dépenaillé qui avait vrillé au moment crucial, donnant ainsi un avantage incontestable à son adversaire.

« Harry, il faut que tu fasses remporter ce tournoi à ton équipe. Tu te rends compte que si vous y parveniez, tu pourrais monter en ligue nationale et jouer dans le monde entier. Je veux que tu aies ce balai… le balai que je t'offre, s'il te plaît. En plus, tu me feras encore plus de publicité avec cet engin entre les cuisses. »

« Oh, bon d'accord. » souffla Harry, fléchissant délicieusement sous les arguments de Ron qui étaient, décidément, trop tentants. « Il est vraiment à moi ? J'arrive pas à le croire. Merci Ron, merci. C'est un cadeau… vraiment merveilleux ! » termina Harry en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'enserrer son meilleur ami dont le visage était fendu d'un sourire victorieux.

« Tu le mérites, mon pote. Tu le mérites. » dit le rouquin en claquant amicalement dans son dos. « Et je te défends de perdre encore une fois ! »

« Impossible. » souffla le brun ne pouvant plus se retenir de sourire de joie.

**OoOoOoO**

Les garçons en étaient là de leurs réflexions lorsqu'une jeune fille rousse et complètement excitée entra dans la boutique précipitamment.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez encore là ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Vous devriez être arrivés depuis longtemps au magasin des deux grands couillons ! L'ouverture est pour tout de suite ! »

« C'est bon Ginny, on arrive. » fit Ron en se dirigeant vers le fond de la boutique avisant au travers d'une porte entrouverte une personne en haut d'un escabeau en train de farfouiller sur une étagère. « Je te laisse tenir la boutique, Jeff ! »

Le fameux Jeff grommela des jurons lorsque plusieurs boîtes renfermant des protections de cuir tombèrent au sol.

« Il est toujours autant empoté, celui là. » s'amusa Ginny en maintenant la porte du magasin de Quidditch entrouverte.

« Hé ! Je t'ai entendue, Weasley ! » tonna le jeune garçon en ramassant ce qu'il avait fait tomber.

« Faut pas lui en vouloir, c'est un ex Serpentard raté. » se moqua Ron.

« Je trouverais plus facilement les choses si un certain ex Gryffondor bordélique ne m'avait pas tout foutu n'importe comment ! » éructa le coléreux jeune homme.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai engagé, mec ! Bon allez, on y va nous. Ginny, pars devant, on te rejoint. Qu'est ce que tu fais de ton nouveau balai, Harry ? »

L'attrapeur réfléchit un instant avant de dire : « Qu'est ce que tu penses de le mettre dans la vitrine en attendant que je l'emporte ? Quand on reviendra, il y aura surpopulation autour de ton magasin. »

« Mouais, bonne idée. » susurra Ron en plissant les yeux de contentement, imaginant son magasin envahi de clients.

**OoOoOoO**

Plus loin, au cœur du village de Pré-au-lard, une nouvelle boutique de farces et attrapes ouvrait ses portes en grandes pompes. Fred et George n'avaient pas osé acheter chez Zonco lorsque le propriétaire avait fermé ses portes durant la guerre - leur entreprise n'était pas encore assez sûre pour se permettre un dédoublement des forces. A présent leur magasin du chemin de traverse marchait mieux que jamais, alors ils s'étaient finalement décidés à devenir propriétaires à Pré-au-lard.

Ce matin là était un grand jour. Les nouvelles sessions de gamins de Poudlard n'allaient pas tarder à arriver pour leur première sortie au village sorcier. Il ne pouvait exister de jour plus ensoleillé, faste et joyeux.

Toutes leurs connaissances avaient été invitées - évidemment, il y aurait toujours des places vides autour des tables comme dans les cœurs. La guerre avait fait des ravages dans chaque famille, également chez les Weasley, pourtant chacun se permettait de reprendre goût à la vie... goût à l'amour.

Les couples fleurissaient dans l'assemblée.

Ginny tenait la main d'un Blaise Zabini un peu renfrogné d'être en si joyeuse compagnie. Harry ne s'étonnait même plus de ne rien ressentir à les voir ensemble. Et puis il fallait dire ce qui était : ils s'accordaient à merveille.

Harry avait tout analysé, il y a des mois de cela, quand il avait compris qu'il avait perdu irrémédiablement la sœur de Ron : il avait laissé la jeune fille comme une vulgaire potiche en arrière à s'occuper des blessés pendant que lui parcourait les champs de batailles et autre à la recherche des Horcruxes. Il l'avait tout bonnement jetée hors de ses priorités. Ginny était loin d'être le genre de fille qui attend sagement que son homme rentre au bercail une fois fatigué du devoir accompli. Alors, lorsque le beau Zabini, tout en haine et en arrogance déchues, était venu s'enrôler du côté de l'ordre, leur histoire avait tout de suite fait des étincelles – certes ça n'avait pas été l'idylle entre eux au départ, mais peu à peu... l'amour avait trouvé son chemin dans leurs cœurs.

Oui, l'attrapeur avait souffert de la situation au début. Il était à peine sorti quelques semaines avec la rouquine mais il l'avait pourtant crue acquise pour des siècles et des siècles d'amour intarissable. Il était tombé de bien haut, une fois la vérité découverte, et il s'était alors jeté avec plus d'entrain dans la bataille.

A présent, il pouvait se l'avouer : il ne s'imaginait plus du tout aux côtés de la jeune fille en tant qu'amant. Il se demandait même, parfois, s'il avait été réellement amoureux de la jolie rouquine ; mais il chassait bien vite ces questions-là de son esprit car après tout, il n'en avait plus rien à faire...

Il y avait d'autres couples. Luna et Neville étaient présent bras dessus, bras dessous, portant tout les deux le même chapeau représentant des oreilles de loup pour l'un et de renard pour l'autre ; les deux paires étaient particulièrement poilues. Plus qu'un accessoire de mode étrange, Neville et Luna affirmaient qu'il entendait des choses étonnantes. Eux aussi était un couple singulièrement réussi : Luna communiquait une très grande assurance à Neville qui avait bien changé depuis les années Poudlard et Neville était devenu hyper protecteur envers Luna et il n'hésitait pas à rabattre le caquet à quiconque se foutait de leurs gueules d'allumés.

Il y avait également Kingsley Shacklebott et Tonks, qui attendait un bébé, rayonnante sous sa coupe de cheveux afro aux couleurs rose et or pétantes. Deux ans plus tôt, après la guerre, Lupin était reparti, sans un regard en arrière pour la métamorphomage. Merlin seul savait où ! Certains racontaient que le lycanthrope recherchait la planque de Severus Snape, dont il regrettait les potions tue loup. L'agent double étant impossible à innocenter aux yeux du Ministère depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il n'avait eu comme unique recours que la fuite - mais cela était loin de lui déplaire si l'on en croyait les lettres qu'il envoyait de temps à autre à la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva MacGonagall.

Fleur, Bill et leur petit vélane, Jonathan, étaient avec la veuve Molly en Égypte entre quelques fouilles archéologiques.

Hagrid habitait à présent dans le sud de la France où il coulait des jours heureux aux côtés de madame Maxime. Son frère Graup adorait la mer méditerranée, racontait le demi géant dans ses lettres.

Harry dénombra encore quelques couples , se disant qu'il était bien plus agréable de faire l'énumération des amoureux que de compter les disparus, avant d'en arriver à son préféré : Hermione et Ron.

Hermione était resplendissante. Pendant que Ron tenait la boutique – ce qu'il adorait - la jeune fille prenait des cours dans une université Moldue et était en même temps assistante dans un cabinet d'avocat sorcier. Il n'y avait pas d'école supérieure dans le monde sorcier en Angleterre et encore moins dans un domaine aussi peu magique que le droit.

Ron, grâce à la boutique de Quidditch, leur avait acheté un joli appartement à Londres, près de l'université et des grandes bibliothèque.

Ses meilleurs amis filaient le parfait amour dans une parfaite petite vie, et cela le rendait très heureux pour eux.

En attendant, lui, il était toujours désespérément seul...

**OoOoOoO**

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Au bout de quelques heures, l'atmosphère un peu trop joyeuse de la fête commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Cela n'échappa pas à son ami Ron qui lui conseilla de quitter la cohue en douce et d'aller chercher son nouveau balai pour faire un test aérien au dessus de Poudlard – pour lui rappeler de bons souvenirs.

L'idée était tout bonnement magnifique et Harry s'empressa de suivre les indications de son meilleur ami. Il se dirigeait vers le magasin de Quidditch qu'il avait donné à Ron, les mains dans les poches et la tête déjà dans les nuages.

Comme il s'y attendait, un groupe de jeunes sorciers minuscules bavaient devant la vitrine et son magnifique balai de course en exposition.

Harry sourit avec nostalgie, s'apprêtant à entrer dans le magasin lorsqu'une intuition bizarre le fit suspendre son geste en plein vol.

C'était une sensation visuelle, une impression de lumière sur son côté gauche, exactement comme lorsqu'il lui semblait apercevoir le vif d'or, à la différence que la scène se déroulait dans un ralenti extrême.

Harry tourna lentement son regard vers la cause de cette sensation étrange. Et, tout à coup, le temps sembla se figer complètement. Les enfants au ras de la vitrine n'existaient plus, le son de leurs gémissements de convoitise avait aussi disparu. Le décor lui-même semblait s'être volatilisé en une brume inconsistante.

Il ne restait rien de la scène à part cet homme qu'il était certain de reconnaître, et toute son attention était focalisée sur cette personne.

Dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit, plus que l'identifier, son nom et la personne qu'il avait été s'imposèrent à son esprit.

Draco Malfoy !

Il avait énormément changé tout en restant le même. Il était devenu un homme d'une très grande beauté froide, plus Malfoy que jamais. Sa chevelure était bien plus longue qu'autrefois mais elle arborait toujours le même blond, si pâle qu'il en paraissait irréel. Sa coiffure, par contre, était différente : ses cheveux restaient libres de tomber de part et d'autre de son visage sans l'entrave d'un gel quelconque. Sa taille était plus haute et fine encore que dans le souvenir d'Harry et son élégance était, quant à elle, parfaitement intacte.

Malfoy se tenait désinvolte, les mains dans les poches d'une grande redingote noire aux détails discrets très bien coupée, d'une finition irréprochable.

Il se tenait ainsi devant la vitrine. Son menton et la partie basse de son visage étaient enfoncés dans une écharpe toute aussi noire que le reste de ses vêtements, enroulée plusieurs fois autour de son cou. Son expression était probablement indéchiffrable à cause de cela, mais, lui, il paraissait bien plus connoter l'absence de sentiments que l'envie.

« Malfoy ? » appela Harry sans y croire. Il avait toujours cru que l'ex Serpentard était en prison à Azkaban. Ne s'était-il pas rendu au Ministère il y a deux ans ?

Malfoy se figea au son de sa voix - il l'avait sans doute reconnue - avant de tourner son visage avec une lenteur toute calculée vers lui.

Ses yeux...

Ils étaient dissimulés derrière de jolies mèches blonde délavées mais Harry voyait que, malgré leur couleur identique à celle d'autrefois, ils n'avaient plus du tout les mêmes expressions - un manque d'expression serait plus juste en l'occurrence.

Harry allait parler encore une fois, il avait la vague impression que Malfoy était devenu un animal sauvage. Il avait l'étrange sensation qu'il avait envie d'apprivoiser cet animal majestueux et mystérieux.

Il s'était rendu compte d'une chose, trois ans auparavant : Malfoy était un tenant de sa vie d'adolescent, Malfoy était l'une de ces personnes importantes qui font que l'on sait ou se positionner par rapport aux autres et à leurs regards, leurs jugements. Il avait évolué grâce à lui, quelque part celui-ci l'avait façonné.

Malfoy était un tenant de sa vie.

Harry avait toujours eu envie de le revoir, de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait toujours eu envie d'essayer de réparer… quelque chose.Que ce quelque chose soit parfaitement déterminé, analysé, lorsqu'il le reverrait.

Et voilà qu'il était en face de lui ! C'était le moment où jamais !

« Malfoy, je… » commença-t-il en s'approchant de lui doucement.

Il ne put jamais terminer sa phrase car Jeff sortit en trombe du magasin en hurlant aux gamins d'arrêter de poser leurs doigts graisseux et leurs nez morveux sur la vitrine.

Harry détourna le visage une fraction de seconde de Malfoy, un instant fragile s'était rompu. Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers là où il s'était tenu, le blond habillé de noir avait disparu… transplané sans aucun doute.

Harry oublia aussitôt son balai et ses fabuleuses promesses de vol. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers la fête devant le magasin des jumeaux. Il appela Hermione et trouva enfin la jeune fille assise sur un banc à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne. Elle lisait un livre à l'écart de la cohue générale.

« Hermione ! » fit-il en s'avançant vers elle, un peu essoufflé d'avoir couru. « Hermione, j'ai vu Malfoy ! »

« Ha bon ? » s'étonna-t-elle à peine en refermant son livre, en maintenant la page avec son pouce. « Vous vous êtes parlé ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas pu. Il a aussitôt transplané. Mais Hermione, il n'est pas censé être à Azkaban ? Je croyais qu'il avait entre trois et cinq ans de prison à purger et… »

« Harry, il est sorti de prison il y a pas mal de temps, tu sais. En fait, il n'a fait que deux ans et encore. »

Harry s'assit à côté d'elle et l'invita à tout lui raconter sur l'ex Serpentard – il aurait mieux fait de bien lire la gazette du sorcier, cela lui aurait évité d'être embarrassé.

« Et bien, tu te rappelles, il y a eu ces arrestations de Mangemorts. Ils sont allés à Azkaban et Malfoy père a été tué dans une rixe entre détenus. »

« Oui, je m'en rappelle. Après ça… la mère de Draco s'est suicidée en écrivant une lettre au ministère en implorant d'accorder à son fils la liberté si jamais il venait à se livrer de lui même. Elle disait que Draco était forcé par Voldemort d'être un Mangemort, qu'on menaçait sa vie et sa famille, et qu'avec la mort de Lucius et la sienne, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de le servir. Elle était persuadée que son fils se rendrait de lui même. » acheva Harry dans un souffle. Il n'aimait pas reparler de tout cela.

Hermione acquiesça avant de parler sombrement.

« La mère de Draco l'a sans doute sauvé. Elle a du lui écrire une lettre à lui aussi, lui demandant d'exécuter ses dernières volontés et Draco s'est rendu, le lendemain. Il avait transplané au ministère sans offrir de résistance. Il a dit tout ce qu'il savait sur Voldemort et aussi tout ce qu'il avait été forcé de faire. C'est pour cela qu'il a été enfermé à Azkaban – il a fait des choses… atroces, mais sa peine est plutôt courte. Je pense que c'était aussi l'un des meilleurs moyens de le protéger. »

« Enfin, façon de parler. » la coupa Harry. « Son père est mort lynché à Azkaban, tout de même. »

« Les Aurors ne pouvaient pas savoir que Lucius était très gravement fautif aux yeux des Mangemorts. Bien sur, Draco n'a jamais été mélangé aux autres détenus, sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps. »

« Et alors, quand est-il sorti ? Et pourquoi si tôt? » demanda le brun.

« Le ministère est venu en délégation à Azkaban. Comme il n'y avait plus personne pour s'occuper des affaires des Malfoy, la fortune de Draco s'écroulait de plus en plus. Ils lui on proposé de le libérer plus tôt de prison en échange de quoi le ministère prenait momentanément une grande part sur l'héritage qui lui revenait. »

« Et il a accepté ? Il leur a donné quoi ? »

« Je n'en sais trop rien. En tout cas, Malfoy est sortit de prison il y a à peine moins d'un an. Les sociétés Malfoy sont aux mains du ministère pour dix ou quinze ans. Ensuite, ils les lui rendront. »

« Et depuis ce temps, jamais Malfoy ne s'est manifesté ? »

« Pas que je sache. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était en Angleterre. » fit Hermione en réfléchissant sur toutes les gazettes du sorcier qu'elle avait lu depuis. « Je ne me souviens d'aucun article sur lui et j'ai du mal à imaginer Draco se faire discret à ce point – même s'il a changé. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer aussi différent d'avant. C'est pour ça que je le pense dans un autre pays. »

« Ok, merci Mione. » fit Harry en se levant.

« Tu ne devais pas voler sur un balai fabuleux, toi ? »

« Si… mais voir Malfoy… ça m'a fait comme un choc. »

« Il était comment… physiquement ? Arrogant, détestable de grandeur ? »

« Non… non, il était… plein de secrets. Un peu sauvage… Il avait le visage dissimulé derrière ses cheveux et son écharpe. »

« Ce n'était peut être pas lui ? » se demandait la brunette qui n'arrivait pas du tout se représenter un Draco Malfoy se dissimulant dans son écharpe.

« Je… peut-être. » concéda Harry en pensant exactement le contraire.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fléchi devant Hermione ni pourquoi il dissimulait sa soudaine frénésie. Il ne s'en était pourtant pas caché en sixième année, loin de là.

Harry fit le chemin inverse, espérant croiser de nouveau la haute silhouette noire et blanche de Malfoy.

Il ne le revit pas ce jour là ni les suivants.

**OoOoOoO**

Lorsque Harry revit Draco, la seconde fois, beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé – presque une année entière.

Au début, le souvenir de Draco avait hanté Harry.

Il était allé voir Colin Crivey chez lui et le pauvre garçon n'en revenait pas. Il avait laissé tant de messages à Harry sans jamais avoir de retour. D'ailleurs, aucun journaliste n'en avait – l'attrapeur les évitait comme la peste et le choléra réunis, préférant la gloire bien méritée d'une victoire sur le terrain.

Pourtant, chose incroyable, Harry avait promis une interview exclusive au jeune journaliste s'il dégotait des informations sur le dernier des Malfoy.

Un mois après de rudes recherches, Colin l'avait contacté très penaud, lui avouant qu'il n'avait rien trouvé, rien de rien.

Le Manoir Malfoy était vide et condamné. Personne n'y allait jamais, aucune lumière aux fenêtres, aucune fumée au dessus des cheminées. Le lierre avait même commencé à envahir chaque ouverture.

C'était devenu une demeure véritablement lugubre et… morte.

Pas de nouvelles de Draco Malfoy dans les hauts cercles de la bourgeoisie et de la noblesse sorcière, pas non plus de ragots glanés dans l'allée des embrumes, absolument rien.

« Pour être tout à fait franc, Harry. » avait dit le jeune homme. « Je ne pense pas que Draco soit toujours en Angleterre ni même en Irlande. Ce serait logique en fait, compte tenu de ce qu'il a vécu, il préfère sans doute être là où on ne lui connaît pas ses actes. Je pencherais pour l'Amérique mais il était bon élève, il peut avoir appris n'importe quelle langue. Il est encore suffisamment riche pour voyager ou bon lui semble, il peut être n'importe où. Je suis désolé, mais ça dépasse mon cadre de compétences. Je ne suis que journaliste sportif. » avait-il achevé découragé.

Pour le remercier d'avoir essayé, et Merlin savait que Colin avait tout tenté, Harry l'avait autorisé à le prendre en photo puis il la lui avait dédicacée, magnanimement.

« Si un jour tu as du nouveau, rappelle toi de ma proposition, Colin. » avait lancé Harry avant de prendre congé du blondinet quasiment hystérique du cadeau.

Il y en avait qui ne changeraient jamais…

**OoOoOoO**

Les mois s'étaient écoulés et Harry avait fini par repousser le mystère Malfoy dans un coin de son esprit, un petit coin rêveur et plutôt triste d'être seul mais un tout petit coin quand même.

Il fallait dire qu'il était à présent l'attrapeur de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, et cette année là se jouaient les présélections à une nouvelle coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Harry adorait sa nouvelle vie, pour lui, il y aurait à jamais sa vie d'avant, sa vie d'après, et la mort de Voldemort qui en était la charnière.

Il était un joueur mondialement reconnu, son image de sauveur se gommait complètement lorsqu'il enfourchait son balai flamboyant pour poursuivre le vif d'or.

Il voyageait avec de bons camarades dans le monde entier. Il jouait des matchs plus passionnants les uns que les autres et avait ensuite tout le temps de faire la tournée des villes dans lesquelles ils descendaient.

Il en avait vu des tas et des singulièrement magnifiques, chacune dans leur genre, et toujours majoritairement moldues : New York, Tokyo, Bombay, Rio, Fès et, à présent, il était dans _la ville la plus romantique du monde_, Paris.

Il était parti visiter avec Mary et Steph, deux poursuiveurs particulièrement friands de culture locale. Ils avaient vu la tour Eiffel et son Champ-de-Mars, l'arc de triomphe et les Champs-Élysées, les douces rives pavées de la Seine avec ses petits kiosques à vieilleries et ses nombreux ponts.

Au bout de quelques heures, Mary disparut dans une enfilade impressionnante d'enseignes de vêtements chics tandis que Steph rejoignait le reste de l'équipe très occupé à boire dans des bars cosy du marais.

Harry, quant à lui, suivit son inspiration et préféra continuer à déambuler tout seul, se laissant envahir par la tendre atmosphère d'une après midi parisienne doucement ensoleillée.

Naturellement, il se dirigea vers le Louvre pour voir, au moins une fois dans sa vie, les tableaux magnifiques peints par les virtuoses du monde moldus

– c'était autre chose que les croûtes animées de Poudlard.

Harry savait qu'il était illusoire de vouloir admirer toutes les oeuvres en à peine quelque heure. Alors ne prenant pas en compte la carte qu'on lui avait fournie à l'entrée de la pyramide de verre, il se laissa emporter de ci de là à travers les immenses allées dorées du Louvre.

Les artistes saisissaient la perfection de l'instant sur leurs toiles. Ils s'étaient lancés dans des combats contre eux-même pour le style et le genre.

Harry, un sourire au lèvre, imaginait un tableau de Botticelli particulièrement magnifique en train de bouger sur les murs de Poudlard. La vierge Marie aurait sur le visage un état de grâce forcement plus imparfait. Elle grognerait après l'enfant Jésus, ne sachant comment s'en débarrasser lorsqu'elle voudrait aller se saouler avec les moines gras qui gardaient la salle commune des Poufsouffles. L'enfant se retrouverait souvent ballotté dans n'importe quel tableau, même dans celui du chevalier du Catogan, et se serait un véritable désastre pour la chaste chrétienté.

Pas que Harry en ait quelque chose à faire, il ne croyait pas en Dieu, il n'y avait jamais cru. Mais les tableaux, c'était autre chose. Ce n'était pas Dieu qui s'affichait sur la toile mais les merveilles dont étaient capables la main de l'Homme. Les tableaux étaient anciens et la religion fortement omniprésente. Même sur des sujets comme le radeau de la méduse, des hommes et des femmes levaient les mains vers le ciel, des suppliques plein les lèvres.

Harry était plus perdu dans ses pensées que véritablement admiratif. Ses yeux étaient posés sur des détails, une touche de peinture blanche, qui de près semblait avoir été jetée nonchalamment, un peu au hasard, mais qui dans l'ensemble faisait une jolie lumière sur un collier en or sur la poitrine d'une jeune fille.

Le brun s'arracha à sa contemplation et poursuivit sa route, les mains dans les poches, le regard errant de droite à gauche sur la suite sans fin de tableaux.

C'est alors que se reproduisit cette sensation étrange.

Cette sensation qui lui donnait l'impression figée d'être appelé par une lumière étouffée issue d'un coin sombre.

Harry tourna la tête lentement vers la droite et, déjà, il s'attendait à le voir.

Un jeune homme blond pâle était assis sur l'une des banquettes rouges et molletonnées à souhait. Devant lui, un quelconque tableau, Harry n'en avait cure à l'heure actuelle.

Le jeune homme était grand et mince, ses large épaules bougeaient un peu et son visage était incliné sur quelque chose.

Harry s'approcha doucement pour regarder par dessus sa longue silhouette masculine.

Le jeune homme tenait un grand carnet de croquis aux pages jaunâtres sur lequel il dessinait frénétiquement à l'aide d'une grosse mine de plomb grasse.

Harry était hypnotisé par cette main fine et terriblement sûre d'elle qui volait par dessus le papier en écrasant brutalement la mine, laissant des traits noirs bien prononcés, presque gravés, posant des nuances par des hachures plus ou moins rapprochées.

Le dessin représentait une femme au vêtement arraché sur la poitrine qui brandissant un drapeau dans un ciel noir, une baïonnette à la pointe acérée dans l'autre main.

C'était la liberté que dessinait Draco – car c'était bien lui.

« **_Je n'aime pas que l'on observe ce que je fais par dessus mon épaule !_ **» fit la voix cassante du jeune homme dans une langue que Harry ne comprenait pas, le français.

Harry était sidéré et abasourdi : le type devant lui avait les cheveux coupés au bol et franchement rasés de prés sur la nuque, ses vêtements était moldus, incontestablement sportwear, il dessinait et il parlait français !

Et pourtant ! Ce type était Draco Malfoy !

« **_Je n'aime pas que l'on observe ce que je fais par dessus mon épaule !_ »** fit la voix cassante du jeune homme dans une langue que Harry ne comprenait pas, le français.

Harry était sidéré et abasourdi : le type devant lui avait les cheveux coupés au bol et franchement rasés de prés sur la nuque, ses vêtements était moldus, incontestablement sportwear, il dessinait et il parlait français !

Et pourtant ! Ce type était Draco Malfoy !

« **_T'es dur de la feuille ou quoi ? »_** s'impatienta Draco, toujours en français, refermant son carnet avec impatience et se retournant brutalement prêt à en démordre avec l'impoli qui empiétait sur son espace vital.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Harry, son visage colérique changea du tout au tout. Il passa de la stupéfaction fugace à un masque de froidure impénétrable.

« Potter. Quel… heureux hasard.» fit-il parfaitement ironique en se redressant superbement dans ses basquets, jean taille basse délavé et tee-shirt coloré.

Au début Harry acquiesça, ne sachant que dire tant il était encore sous le choc de sa soudaine et heureuse découverte. La petite parcelle rêveuse de son esprit s'était soudainement remise à pulser de désir. Puis, enfin, il désigna le carnet de croquis que Draco tenait sous le bras du bout des doigts.

« Tu dessines ? » demanda-t-il.

« **_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde._** » claqua la voix du blond. Impulsivement, il avait encore parlé en français mais Harry avait compris à son intonation qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Alors tu habites en France ? Chez les moldus ? » continua Harry en montrant la marque célèbre sur le torse de Draco qui éclata d'un rire complètement dépourvu de joie.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, **_pauvre tâche_**. » railla-t-il enfin, se décidant à parler en Anglais - du moins partiellement.

Le blond commença à s'en aller d'une démarche souple et volontaire qu'Harry lui connaissait bien.

Jamais l'ex Gryffondor n'avait eu plus l'impression que Draco était devenu un animal sauvage. Son désir devenait envie de conquête et déplaça ses palpitations dans sa poitrine. Il voulait connaître le mystère Malfoy. Il le voulait… ardemment.

«Avant, tu ne m'insultais pas dans une autre langue, tu me regardais dans les yeux et tu ne me fuyais pas. » fit Harry, désinvolte et un brin moqueur.

La silhouette de Draco se figea et frémit avant de revenir vers lui avec une fougue qui remua les entrailles du survivant.

« Et après, Potter ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire la façon dont je t'insulte, si j'ai changé de vie et comment je m'habille ? Qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre que je dessine, que je parle le Français ou de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec moi ? J'ai une information pour toi, Potty : t'as plus besoin de fouiner sur mon compte ! **_Et je t'emmerde !_** »

Après ça, Draco transplana sans autre forme de procès. Le bruit fait par sa volatilisation attira le regard courroucé de quelques moldus sur l'attrapeur anglais. Personne n'avait rien vu de la disparition.

Harry se concentra longtemps sur les effluves de magie qui flottaient autour de lui. Il se saisit de sa baguette et lança un sort discrètement, du fond de sa poche, pour repérer la destination du transplanage.

Il était pratiquement impossible de repérer une destination correctement dans un lieu fréquenté sans cesse par des sorciers, mais dans un musée moldu la chose était très aisée.

Harry hésita à peine avant de transplaner à la suite de Draco, se moquant de la réaction que cela pourrait entraîner auprès des moldus, son esprit étant uniquement tendu vers un seul objectif, un mystère, son ennemi déchu.

**OoOoOoO**

Les coordonnées qu'il avait ressenties dans le musée l'entraînèrent dans ce qui semblait être l'une des suites d'un vieil hôtel particulier singulièrement luxueux.

Harry, tout en prenant conscience de son geste, observa le salon dans lequel il venait de transplaner. Les murs étaient faits de boiseries peintes en blanc et bleu clair, les rideaux aux fenêtres étaient fixés par des cordons à pompons dorés, et le parquet au sol était si parfaitement lustré que les meubles style Louis XV s'y reflétaient comme dans un miroir veiné de bronze. Le soleil diffusait avec abondance une lumière orangée au travers d'une rangée de plusieurs fenêtres qui donnant sur une vue magnifique de Paris. Une table basse, des fauteuils et des canapés, faits du même bois clair et du même tissu bleu que le reste, étaient alignés en cercle, devant une cheminée de marbre blanc. Le carnet de croquis de Draco était posé sur l'un de ces fauteuils.

Un bruit venu de derrière une porte entrouverte le fit sursauter subitement. Presque immédiatement, il entendit le son reconnaissable de quelqu'un qui transplane derrière lui, et une pression de baguette se fit instantanément sentir dans son dos.

« **_Merde._** Pourquoi tu m'as suivi, Potter. » gronda froidement Draco en appuyant sa baguette dans la chaire d'Harry.

« Je voulais te parler. » murmura le brun, se voulant rassurant.

« Et si je n'avais pas envie de te voir et de te parler ? Et si je ne voulais pas de ta présence ici, chez moi ! »

Harry sentait que Draco s'énervait de plus en plus mais il se força à ne pas dégainer sa baguette à son tour – après tout, il n'aurait que ce qu'il méritait s'il se faisait expulser comme un malpropre. Il se retourna lentement vers le blond en levant les mains à hauteur de poitrine, les paumes largement ouvertes.

Il avait la vague impression de se faire braquer à la manière des films policiers moldus, et cela l'amusa. La situation était pourtant dangereuse, il n'avait jamais sous-estimé Draco Malfoy et ce n'était pas en le voyant doté de ce regard de loup déterminé à en découdre avec l'intrus qu'il était qu'il allait commencer.

« Détend-toi, Malfoy. Je ne t'ai pas suivi pour te faire peur, vraiment. » le nargua Harry en souriant doucement.

« **_Putain d'enfoiré_**, mais où tu vois que j'ai peur de toi ! » gronda Draco hargneusement en appuyant plus fort sa baguette sur la gorge de Harry, le faisant reculer.

« Je ne comprends pas le français, Malfoy, mais tu m'as l'air franchement à l'aise avec cette langue. Alors tu étais ici, à Paris, tout ce temps ? Je t'ai cherché, tu sais, depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu devant le magasin de Quidditch, à Pré-au-lard. »

Draco abaissa légèrement sa baguette et Harry laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps avec nonchalance.

« Tu m'as cherché ? » demanda le blond, le regard soupçonneux. « Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ? Tu as bien mieux à faire avec les sélections. »

« Tu savais ? » sourit Harry.

« Évidemment, idiot ! **_Quel sorcier ne le sait pas ?_** » s'énerva Draco. « Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'attraper le vif à chaque match et les articles croulent sur toi, même ici. Harry Potter, **_le sauveur prodige qui révolutionne le monde du Quidditch_**. »

« C'est bizarre, mais dit comme ça, ça ne semble pas très élogieux. Et puis, je ne gagne pas à chaque fois. »

Draco abaissa complètement sa baguette.

« Depuis que tu as un _Ifrit_, il me semble que tu voles de vifs en victoires parfaitement à l'aise, Potter. »

« J'adore mon balai, on dirait qu'il me porte chance. » murmura l'attrapeur, un brin gêné. « Je sais, ça fait fétichiste. »

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais Draco sourit tout à coup, d'un sourire si franc et rayonnant qu'Harry s'empourpra, soudain envahi d'une douce chaleur dans tout le corps.

Un moment s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Enfin, Draco se détourna pour cacher son sourire et alla s'asseoir avec superbe dans un canapé, invitant Harry à le suivre – ce que fit le brun, savourant sa petite victoire sur le côté sauvage du blond.

« Alors ? » demanda Draco en agitant gracieusement sa main. « Tu voulais me parler ? De quoi ? »

« Je… » commença Harry soudainement sans voix, sans inspiration.

« Tu me cherchais ? » demanda Draco sans attendre qu'il trouve le reste de sa phrase. Harry acquiesça. « Pourquoi ? » continua le blond, vraiment curieux.

« Je voulais savoir… » souffla Harry.

Le regard de Draco se fit plus acéré mais il n'incita pas Harry à poursuivre.

« …savoir ce que tu étais devenu. » murmura Harry en osant à peine plonger son regard dans celui, glacé, de Draco. « Ce qui t'était arrivé… »

Pendant un moment, Harry eut peur que l'ex Serpentard sorte de ses gonds tant son regard s'assombrissait. A présent, il n'osait plus regarder les yeux gris anthracites, en face, s'attendant à tout moment à se faire éjecter de l'appartement. Il sursauta quand Draco se redressa brutalement en allant s'adosser à une fenêtre, l'esprit dans le vague, une fureur à fleur de peau.

« Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça puisse t'intéresser. » grommela-t-il, les bras croisés, franchement revêche.

Harry se leva à son tour, se dirigeant vers Draco lentement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer et qu'il lui échappe à nouveau. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à être tout près de lui, très près… presque trop.

Les yeux gris superbes s'abaissèrent sur lui, à la fois tout puissants et très fragiles. Draco était grand, plus grand que lui. Contrairement à la dernière fois, ses cheveux étaient coupés bien droit au dessus de ses yeux, ne cachant rien de leur intensité.

« Tu m'intéresses… c'est tout. » osa Harry en soutenant enfin son regard. « Tu m'as toujours intrigué. »

Draco souleva un sourcil inquisiteur et un petit sourire sournois vint fleurir aux coins de ses lèvres. Cela enhardit Harry qui s' approcha encore un peu plus près.

Il hésitait à présent mais le souffle du blond sur son visage le rendait moite de désir.

Le bond sourit un peu plus, décroisa les bras et acheva de réduire l'espace entre eux, attirant Harry contre lui afin de l'embrasser doucement.

**OoOoOoO**

La deuxième fois qu'Harry revit Draco fut le jour où il le toucha réellement pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il y eu tant et tant d'autres fois par la suite… La première fut cependant trop particulière pour ne pas la dissocier totalement des autres en en faisant le début de tout.

De toute façon, cette fois là ne fut pas un commencement, loin de là. Et pour cause, ils ne savaient pas encore que tous les deux, ils s'aimaient. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient avoir le courage de poursuivre l'aventure qu'était leurs vies ensembles.

Ils savaient simplement qu'ils se désiraient ardemment l'un l'autre, couvant des sentiments qu'ils s'imaginaient à jamais étouffer, trop faibles encore pour les dévoiler.

Cette première nuit fut donnée dans l'idée qu'elle serait une unique fois, une dernière fois. Quelque chose à arracher, quelque chose à garder précieusement, comme un trésor.

Alors ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, aussi passionnément qu'un baiser puisse l'être, mêlant leurs langues, mêlant leurs souffles et leurs suppliques lourdes de désirs. Leurs mains se firent baladeuses, caressantes, indécentes. Leurs corps devinrent impatients, avides de l'autre, affamés de plus…

Les vêtements furent ôtés comme autant de pétales sur une fleur interdite excitant un désir profanateur.

Les corps se serrèrent, moites, exhalant râles et phéromones troublantes… totalement nus dans un lit.

Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, tous les deux ? N'étaient-ils pas ennemis ?

Non, ils ne l'étaient certainement plus… et cela depuis bien longtemps - ils avaient toujours été bien plus que de simples adversaires.

Tout deux le savaient sans espérer que l'autre le pense également, c'est pourquoi leur première fois ressembla plus à un combat de noyés désespérément amoureux de l'eau qu'à une vraie première fois : tendre, douce et patiente.

Jusque tard dans la soirée, Harry continua à empoigner langoureusement le long corps pâle et délicatement râblé de Draco. Jusqu'encore plus tard dans la nuit, Draco continua à lui faire voir les étoiles de ses vas et viens lancinants et langoureux qui le pénétraient jusque dans son âme.

Harry, entre deux jouissances, adora le fait d'être plus musclé que le blond, plus bronzé aussi. Pratiquer le Quidditch en professionnel, bien souvent torse nu lors des entraînements, l'avait sculpté à son avantage. Mais comme pour la taille, la différence entre eux n'était pas si phénoménale.

Le corps de Draco était un ravissement pour les sens et Harry avait vite fait d'oublier quoi que ce soit en dehors du plaisir.

Finalement, tous deux s'écroulèrent, tremblants et épuisés - corps pantelants d'avoir jouit trop de fois. Ils s'étaient tant vidés le corps et l'âme qu'ils se sentaient tous deux perdus.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu, comme pour se retrouver : des petits baisers sur les yeux et le front, dans le cou, la bouche et les mains… C'était le genre de petits baisers qui ne veulent plus rien dire à part douceur, pardon et je t'aime.

Leurs corps roulèrent sur un côté moins chiffonné du grand lit et la magie rabattit sur eux une couverture d'une agréable douceur, les enveloppant dans un cocon chaud et éphémère, empli de chuchotements légers et futiles.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry se réveilla le premier, peut être parce qu'il sentait qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Avait-il vraiment à lit à lui de toute façon ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme observa longtemps le visage du blond qui dormait profondément, lové tout contre lui.

Les lumières pâlichonnes de l'aube rajoutaient un petit air irréel à sa peau et à ses cheveux diaphanes. Ainsi, l'ex Serpentard ressemblait à un ange. Harry savait pertinemment que le blond était tout sauf un être parfait. Il était beau, oui, il était magnifique. Mais il avait le genre de beauté que l'on perçoit chez un loup : surnaturelle, sauvage, attirante mais indubitablement dangereuse.

Lorsqu'il regardait Draco au delà des apparences, il voyait en lui une étendue de neige sur laquelle s'élevaient des arbres, forêt sordide, comme autant de reflets fantômes. C'est au milieu de ces formes blanches qu'il se trouvait : jeune homme trop pâle pareil à un loup. Oui, Draco allait parfaitement avec ce genre de paysages polaires.

Il aurait suffit que le blond ouvre les yeux à ce moment précis pour que le brun se sente irrémédiablement perdu, prisonnier comme si Draco avait été un prince de glace et que sa poussière de verre s'était inscrite à jamais au fond de ses yeux.

Cela ne se produisit pas. Le brun se leva, se dégageant à contre cœur des draps et des bras si paradoxalement chauds et douillets. Harry se sentait incertain à propos de ce qu'il désirait, et complètement malheureux.

Il enfila un caleçon et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon, là où le reste de ses vêtements jonchaient le sol un peu partout. Il se rhabilla en soupirant.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il partir maintenant ou attendre le réveil du blond ? Partir maintenant était le meilleur moyen d'éviter les problèmes. La nuit avait été parfaite et il voulait au moins qu'elle finisse sans complications – complications qui était certaines d'arriver avec pertes et fracas ! On avait affaire à Draco tout de même.

A l'heure actuelle, Harry avait besoin de réfléchir. De déterminer ce qu'il voulait lui, et aussi comment faire part de ses désirs – de ses espoirs – au blond.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire preuve d'un si grand courage immédiatement. Il n'avait jamais osé demander à qui que ce soit de partager sa vie, et ce n'était pas lorsqu'il en éprouvait le réel désir – secrètement – qu'il allait le faire spontanément.

Oui, il était bien décidé à partir avant que le blond ne se réveille. Il avait l'impression d'être terriblement lâche mais tant pis. Il sentait que tout allait foirer s'il restait.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry était las de ses pensées.

Il s'apprêtait à transplaner quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le fameux carnet de croquis.

Il hésita à peine avant de s'en saisir pour le feuilleter. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il lisait dans un journal intime, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était que des dessins…

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et ouvrit le carnet à la première page. Le choc de son erreur le saisit à la gorge. Il tourna les pages lentement, une à une, et son malaise s'intensifia à chacune d'elles.

Les croquis étaient tous noirs, très noirs !

Quelquefois, il y avait du rouge sang posé en flaque d'encre pour rehausser l'horreur des représentations.

Horreur n'était pas vraiment le mot. Les dessins n'étaient pas si effrayants, mais ils connotaient tous une ambiance, une pensée complètement atroce.

C'était malsain. On sentait dans chaque trait une souffrance, une fureur à exprimer, à graver dans le papier.

Les traits de fusain recouvraient trop souvent la feuille dans son ensemble, laissant seulement quatre petits raies de page blanche vierge dans un grand rectangle. Cette représentation de la porte qui l'avait retenu prisonnier semblait avoir obsédé Draco.

Il y avait aussi ces yeux blancs – parfois rouges - trop en amande pour être humains. Ils étaient fendus de pupilles de serpent et ils revenaient sans cesse, se découpant dans le noir d'aplat monstrueusement glauque lorsqu'on comprenait à qui appartenaient ces yeux là.

D'autres dessins…

Un masque fissuré, fendu, des yeux derrière, une lune cachée par des volutes noirs, la marque des ténèbres grimaçante et d'un style trop naïf, trop épuré, des animaux en ombres chinoises, des landes désertes particulièrement vallonnées de noir et d'encre grise lavée, le manoir Malfoy se découpant sur la feuille, noir crénelé sur blanc velouté, des corps blancs, rouges et nus sans visages distincts et toujours sur ces fonds noir, des chevelures et des fragments de tissus qui dansaient, fantômes blancs sur nuit d'encre.

C'était à se demander pourquoi le dessinateur n'avait pas pris un carnet à pages noires avec un crayon à mine blanche.

Harry supposa, à la vue de ses hachures rageuses et noires, que c'était justement l'acte de noircir qui plaisait à Draco.

Au début du carnet, les représentations étaient presque trop stylisées, les formes étaient anguleuses, hachurées, les traits se chevauchaient au point de devenir presque illisibles, simplement rageur, tout en ambiance.

Puis, au fur et à mesure, les dessins devinrent plus doux, parfois même de simples crayonnés légers d'animaux, de balais, de vifs d'or, de Paris, de corps...

Au fur et à mesure, le cœur de Harry se calma en voyant que le carnet devenait moins noir, plus axé sur le dessin en lui même et à la fin, il y vit, sourire aux lèvres, des croquis de peintures et de sculptures célèbres.

La dernière était la liberté de Delacroix, Marianne à jamais inachevée… à cause de lui. Cela lui plaisait.

Harry tourna une autre feuille et conjura un crayon pour écrire un message à Draco. Il avait pris sa décision. Les dessins, c'était joli mais ça ne suffisait pas.

_Salut Draco._

_J'espère que tu as bien dormi cette nuit… dans mes bras…_

_Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire mais si j'écris dans ton carnet c'est que… j'ai tout osé soigneusement regarder. Du début à la fin. (Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerai à personne, ni des dessins, ni d'autre chose.)_

_Tu as un don, c'est certain, mais ce ne sont pas tes croquis, aussi bien soient-ils, qui vont m'en apprendre beaucoup plus sur toi. Au contraire, je suis encore plus curieux de te connaître._

_J'aimerais que tu t'ouvres à moi, si tu le veux… Moi je ne veux que toi._

_Après avoir fouiné sur ton compte, comme tu le dis, je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles me revoir pour autre chose que me foutre ton poing dans ma gueule. Mais j'espère !_

_Je t'attendrai et tu sais où me trouver. C'est pas bien difficile pour un fan de Quidditch. (Au fait, tu dessines rudement bien les balais ! J'ai reconnu mon Ifrit ! Tu sembles aimer ce balai, toi aussi, pour le dessiner ainsi, sous toutes les coutures.)_

_Tu vas rire, mais… je crois que… **je t'aime.**_

_Ce sont les seuls mots en français que je sache écrire. Je pense que si j'étais resté ce matin, j'aurais appris tout un tas de nouvelles insultes. Tu sembles aimer ça, m'insulter en français. (Quoique hier soir, tu m'as dis certaines petites choses qui ne ressemblaient pas à des injures, il me semble… Je ne sais plus trop, j'étais un peu… ailleurs, à ce moment là. C'était un endroit très bien, tu sais… Je souhaite que tu m'aies dis de jolies choses…)_

_J'espère te revoir… un jour… Draco..._

_Harry_

Après cela, Harry transplana enfin dans sa chambre d'hôtel, là où toute l'équipe d'Angleterre habitait durant le séjour en France.

Dans quelques heures à peine, ils allaient tous repartir dans leur club en Angleterre et pendant encore un mois et demi, ils allaient continuer à faire des matchs de présélections dans toute l'Europe et des matchs amicaux dans le monde entier.

Si Draco voulait le revoir, il saurait toujours exactement où le trouver.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire… attendre et espérer.

**OoOoOoO**

La troisième fois qu'Harry revit Draco après la guerre fut quasiment le jour le plus heureux de sa vie.

C'était un soir très chaud, autant pour la température que pour l'ambiance du tout nouveau stade qui accueillait le championnat du monde de Quidditch. L'Australie et son désert central constituait un lieu époustouflant pour dissimuler au monde moldu cette célébration sportive colossale, mais il y faisait terriblement chaud. Cela n'avait pas empêché l'équipe d'Angleterre de gagner tous les matchs, les uns à la suite des autres, jusqu'à les propulser en quart de finale avec les huit équipes sélectionnées de Nouvelle Zélande, Hongrie, Pérou, Kenya, Égypte, USA et Chine.

La victoire n'était pas encore totale, mais c'était déjà si tellement fort d'avoir accompli tout cela qu'Harry flottait sur un parfait petit nuage lorsque son vieil entraîneur, Marc Stern, vint le voir en lui annonçant à moitié bourré – lui aussi fêtait la victoire de son équipe – qu'un type très important envoyé par la Marque Éclair de Feu souhaitait le rencontrer.

Harry était véritablement surexcité à l'idée de saluer un envoyé des créateurs de son balai porte-bonheur - peut-être allait-on lui faire tester des nouveautés. Aussi, lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la loge qu'on lui avait indiquée, il fut quelque peu estomaqué de l'y découvrir lui, Draco Malfoy, superbement habillé de noir, les cheveux un peu plus longs de quelques centimètres mais toujours aussi bien coupés, une écharpe aux couleurs de l'Angleterre autour du cou et un sourire particulièrement mutin aux coins des lèvres.

Harry était encore habillé en tenue de Quidditch, recouvert de sa sueur et de l'adrénaline d'un vol vers la victoire. Il avait toujours son balai rouge lave en main et ses yeux ne quittait pas ceux du blond.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? On m'a dit qu'une personne envoyée par la société Éclair de Feu souhaitait me rencontrer. » débita Harry précipitamment en vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre dans la pièce avant de s'approcher doucement du jeune homme. « Je ne comprends pas… Tu es là pour moi ? Ou pour autre chose. »

Le sourire de Draco s'étira un peu plus.

« Tu sais Harry. Tu n'avais pas tord quand tu disais que je pouvais te retrouver, toi, à tout moment.» fit Draco en pointant du doigt l'Ifrit. « Tu es celui qui fait le plus de publicité à ce balai. »

« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne. » bougonna le brun qui n'aimait pas que son image lui échappe. « Tu es donc réellement envoyé par les créateurs des Éclairs de feu pour me questionner sur leur dernier balai ? J'espère que c'est pas pour faire une publicité ou pour un article ! »

« Oh non. Les Ifrits n'ont eut aucun besoin de pub ou d'articles pour se vendre. » rit Draco doucement. « Et Éclair de Feu n'a pas besoin de m'envoyer pour questionner la clientèle, même quelqu'un tel que toi, pour avoir des retours. Ils savent déjà que ce balai est parfait, il suffit de te regarder voler avec pour le comprendre. C'est évident. Et puis… c'est moi qui l'ai créé, alors il ne peut qu'être parfait. »

Le temps que l'information soit complètement enregistrée et analysée par le cerveau d'Harry, presque une minute s'était écoulée.

« Quoi ? Tu as créé un balai ? » souffla-t-il admiratif. « C'est vrai ? Tu as créé mon balai ! »

« Si tu avais si bien regardé mes croquis, comme tu l'as prétendu, tu aurais pu le deviner. » railla Draco. « Il y avait même des notes explicatives sur les composants et des coupes, Potter ! »

« Je… pardon. » fit Harry penaud avant d'éclater de rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » se rembrunit Draco en cachant son nez dans son écharpe de supporter.

« Quand Ron saura qu'il m'a offert un balai que tu as fabriqué ! Il était si élogieux ! Il va en être vert ! »

« Ton pote Ron aura d'autres occasions d'être vert. » souffla Draco chaudement avec un petit sourire entendu.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Harry mignonnement.

Draco lui répondit par l'affirmative en l'embrassant doucement, longuement…

« Enfin… si tu en as encore envie, bien sûr. Peut être que tu as rencontré quelqu'un…»

Harry lui répondit d'un baiser fougueux, trop joyeux pour être sensuel.

« Tu es salé. » fit remarqué le blond, amusé.

« Et toi, tu as une écharpe ridicule autour du cou. »

Draco et Harry éclatèrent de rire simultanément avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, plus lascivement.

Draco grignotait le cou de Harry, léchant consciencieusement sa sueur. Il dégagea le petit collier en suçotant le balai d'or monté en pendentif.

« Tu as toujours ce truc ? » remarqua-t-il.

« Et je l'aurai toujours. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas utiliser toute ma vie les même balais alors ils finiront les leurs autour de mon cou, avec une taille de trois centimètre. »

Draco sourit et reprit les lèvres de Harry, échangeant un baiser au goût salé.

« Tu viens dans ma chambre ? J'en ai réservé une pas mal du tout à Sidney. »

Harry acquiesça, impatient, et Draco le serra étroitement contre sa taille pour le faire transplaner dans à son d'hôtel.

**OoOoOoO**

Au delà de cette troisième fois, Harry et Draco se revirent très régulièrement.

Au début, leurs corps étaient insatiables et ils faisaient l'amour sans cesse, comblant des vides de désir, de tendresse et de passion. C'était ce qui faisait qu'ils se voyaient si souvent.

Harry découvrit un Draco très secret sur lui, toujours aussi mystérieux, presque autiste, sur les périodes noires de sa vie en tant que Mangemort et prisonnier. Le blond lui laissait toutefois regarder ses dessins et il ne rechignait plus beaucoup lorsque Harry caressait doucement la marque des ténèbres sur son bras gauche, blanche et à demi effacée, comme une cicatrice.

Draco, lui, découvrit un Harry très seul et en manque constant d'étreintes charnelles, tendres ou fougueuses. Le brun cachait mal son cœur d'or un peu fragile sous son moral d'acier et son sourire soleil à se damner. Il lui donnait tout, sans attendre en retour un amour, son amour…

Draco continuait à l'appeler trop souvent Potty et Harry répondait toujours qu'il était certainement cinglé d'être amoureux d'une bête sauvage.

A force de confidences sur l'oreiller, Harry sut finalement ce qu'était devenu Draco : il avait rejoint la branche française de sa famille et terminé ses études à Beauxbâtons près de Marseille avant d'emménager définitivement à Paris dans l'une des suites d'un hôtel de sa famille.

Ses pulsions pour le dessin l'avaient pris en prison. Sur la porte d'acier rouillé, à l'aide d'un morceau de fer pointu, il avait alors dessiné comme on s'arrache le cœur. C'est de là que lui venait son style très tranchant, incisif, un peu stylisé. A chaque fois que les gardiens lui passaient ses repas, ils faisaient disparaître les dessins gravés et, tous les jours, il recommençait. C'était comme ça qu'il avait tenu et quand il était enfin sorti, il n'avait d'abord su que continuer à dessiner sans cesse comme si tracer la noirceur de ses pensées était une drogue.

Il avait réessayé de voler, mais il ne voulait plus jouer en équipe, il ne voulait plus être mêlé aux autres alors il avait commencé à s'amuser à dessiner puis fabriquer un balai de rêve, un balai parfait. Cela lui avait pris des mois et finalement il avait présenté son prototype à plusieurs entreprises. Éclair de Feu était celle qui l'avait acheté le plus cher et lui avait donné un atelier à lui pour le mettre au point. Il avait construit lui même les dix premiers et il avait gardé le numéro cinq. Il avait fait en sorte que Weasley l'achète, il s'était bien débrouillé sur ce coup là. Harry fut estomaqué d'apprendre que Draco avait tout fait en sorte pour qu'il ait son balai en main.

« Quand je l'ai fabriqué, je pensais à toi, tu sais ? Tu étais… mon rival, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'ai observé. » avait un jour dit Draco. « Je voulais faire un balai qui te ressemble… qui ressemble à du feu. »

« C'est réussi. La couleur du bois, lorsqu'il fait beau, m'éblouit presque. » s'extasiait Harry. « Mais bon, je repère tout de même le vif alors on ne m'engueule pas trop de m'extasier sur le manche que j'ai entre les jambes. Et, au fait ! Pourquoi l'as tu appelé _Ifrit_ ? »

« C'est un colosse de feu, une sorte d'entité faite de flamme. » fit Draco pensif. « Je pensais que Granger t'éclaircirait sur ce sujet. »

« Elle ne s'intéresse pas tellement au Quidditch. Lorsque je la vois, elle me parle des affaires que le bureau d'avocat lui confit et aussi qu'elle ne sait plus vraiment où elle veut exercer. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, le monde sorcier ou moldu. Elle hésite. »

Draco avait beaucoup ri cette nuit là.

**OoOoOoO**

La coupe du monde s'acheva sur une finale impressionnante entre la Nouvelle Zélande et l'Angleterre, soldée par une fantastique victoire plus que prévue des saxons. Suite à cela, Harry fut plus que jamais poursuivi par la presse mondiale mais jamais il n'avait voulu donner d'interview, et il n'allait pas commencer à cause d'une victoire mondiale. Il ne se satisfaisait de la célébrité que lorsqu'il était acclamé sur un stade, aussi Harry et Draco saisirent cette chance pour disparaître ensemble pendant deux mois complets : des vacances bien méritées pour les joueurs de l'équipe victorieuse.

Deux mois de vie commune les lièrent bien plus que les nuits de sexe effrénées ne l'avaient fait.

Lorsque Harry reprit ses entraînements de Quidditch, Draco et lui quittèrent définitivement la France pour s'installer à Londres, ensemble…

**

* * *

**

OoOoOoO

**_A suivre…_**

**OoOoOoO**

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous, lecteurs, n'êtes pas trop déçus par ce premier chapitre et que pour vous, auteurs, il vous semble propice à notre fabuleuse coé.

Lemon, tu es la deuxième, j'espère que tu vas t'éclater avec cette comparaison de Dray à un loup.

Voilà !

Bisous à tous !

**Leviathoune**


	2. Chapter 2

Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir.

Avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre suivant qui j'espère vous plaira autant que celui de Leviathoune, bien qu'il soit ridiculement court à côté, je tenais à vous dire quelques petites choses :

1) Non, je ne suis pas impressionnée de devoir continuer cette fic superbement commencée par Leviathoune, il en faut plus pour me faire trembler, na !

2) 1)un nouvel auteur a rejoint cette coécriture qui donc s'annonce être, selon mes calculs (j'ai jamais été bonne en maths donc ne tapez pas si je me trompe) à 16 auteurs donc à 32 mains, rien que ça ! Elle s'appelle Badangel666 !

3) Ce chapitre n'a pas réellement bénéficié des corrections de ma beta adorée que je vous conseille de lire, donc pardonnez moi d'avance s'il reste quelques phrases lourdes ou des explications manquantes

4) Vous aussi le film « Harry Potter et la coupe de feu « ça vous a plû ? Pour les amatrices de yaoi c'est un vrai Cédric/Harry, non ? Le coup de la salle de bain des préfets sur le ton de la confidence si c'est pas de la proposition ça ! ;-)

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Chapitre 2 : Le déménagement 

Les deux mois de vie commune qu'ils avaient passé en France avaient été les meilleurs moments de leurs jeunes vies.

Drago avait beaucoup aimé faire découvrir la ville à Harry, au-delà des monuments touristiques. Il lui avait montré les ruelles étroites, les quartiers qui gardaient encore une allure de village, l'avait emmené dans des cafés au style rétro comme dans des discothèques g bondées que la présence du brun rendait bien plus intéressante : il avait découvert ainsi que Harry dansait très bien et avait souvent eu l'occasion de faire son regard assassin à ceux qui avaient l'outrecuidance de vouloir l'approcher.

Harry avait l'impression que Paris n'existait que pour lui permettre de rattraper leur adolescences gâchées par la guerre et que les portes cochères et les cours intérieures coquettes qui parsemaient la ville n'avaient d'autre but que de lui permettre d'y embrasser Drago entre deux visites de la capitale. Il adorait embrasser Drago mais quand celui ci échangeait quelques mots en français avec un commerçant ou un touriste demandant son chemin, l'entendre prononcer ces mots chantants qui allait si bien avec sa voix parfois traînante lui donnait encore plus envie de le faire. Peut être était ce dû aux confidences qu'il lui avait fait en français durant leur première nuit, mais à présent la langue française, en tout cas dans la bouche de Drago, était devenu pour lui un puissant aphrodisiaque.

Ce qu'il avait préféré découvrir, c'était toutes ces petites choses simples qui font le quotidien d'un couple parisien :

escalader les rues tortueuses de Montmartre où se trouvait l'appartement cossu de Drago chaque matin, alors que la ville s'éveillait à peine, pour aller chercher des croissants chauds à la boulangerie et les dévorer avec un bon café sur le lit dont Drago avait gardé les draps chauds en son absence,

faire du lèche vitrine à deux sans autre but avoué que celui d'être ensemble et en revenir avec des bibelots futiles,

se faire initier à la cuisine française par un Drago remarquablement intégré dans son nouvel univers et qui malgré la quantité de domestiques dont il aurait encore pu s'offrir les services cuisinait lui-même et fort bien,

profiter de l'immense baignoire de sa pièce d'eau pour faire un bain commun,

le soir venu aller acheter une baguette pour le dîner et manger le tiers ensemble sur le chemin du retour en riant et en observant les passants,

s'affaler de concert sur le canapé pour regarder un film dans les bras l'un de l'autre,

taquiner la vieille mégère qui leur tenait lieu de voisine et leur lançait toujours des regards lourds de sous entendus et de reproches,

enfin et surtout s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre en étant sûr de se retrouver ensemble le lendemain matin.

Mais ce temps ne pouvait pas durer éternellement et Harry devait reprendre ses entraînements et les matchs. Au fur et à mesure que la fin des vacances approchaient, l'humeur d'Harry en devenait maussade, ne pouvant se faire à l'idée de quitter Drago et c'est finalement ce dernier qui aborda un soir le sujet : et après, qu'allaient-ils faire ?

Ils convinrent rapidement qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de se quitter et que passer leur temps à transplanner de France en Angleterre n'était pas une solution satisfaisante. Alors, comme rien ne retenait Drago à Paris puisqu'il pouvait exercer où bon lui semblait , il fut décidé qu'il reviendrait s'installer à Londres dès qu'ils auraient trouvé un logement : Harry, peu soucieux de son confort, n'avait dans cette ville qu'un pied à terre bien trop petit pour deux.

Il rentra donc seul à Londres mais Drago le rejoignit régulièrement afin de trouver un appartement qui leur plaise à tous les deux.

Au bout de quelques semaines ils finirent par trouver le logement idéal : une maison de taille moyenne dont l'extérieur semblait simple et bourgeois, mais si spacieux à l'intérieur qu'ils se demandèrent si elle n'avait pas été agrandie par magie. C'est Drago qui y conduisit Harry, un samedi matin.

- Elle est magnifique ! Mais je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour un appartement ?

- A condition qu'il soit assez grand pour y loger mes meubles mais ce que nous avons vu pour l'instant ont la taille d'un mouchoir de poche alors autant choisir une maison…

- Tu l'as trouvé comment ?

- C'est Blaise qui m'en a parlé : les propriétaires sont des amis de sa famille et comme le ministère qui veut décidément renflouer ses caisses les a dépouillé sous prétexte d'intelligence avec l'ennemi, ils se sont dit que mieux valait pour eux louer leur bien que de vivre dans une maison dont tous les meubles ont disparus.

- Nous allons habiter dans la maison de Mangemorts !

- « Ça te gênes ? Tu comptes bien habiter avec un Mangemort »répondit Drago en le fusillant du regard

- Mais toi ce n'est pas pareil, tu n'as pas eu le choix…

- Qui te dit qu'ils l'ont eu ? Crois tu qu'il y avait autant de fous sanguinaires en Europe pour se joindre à Lui ? Que l'on peut si facilement créer une armée de cette taille sans que personne ne s'interroge sur le bien fondé des massacres qu'il demandait ? Je veux bien croire que la plupart ont cru sauver leur peau ou défendre leurs idées en le rejoignant mais tu… tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il attendait de nous, je…

- « Pardon » dis simplement Harry en constatant que le cheminement de la pensée de Drago le menait vers des souvenirs trop douloureux, et il ramena la conversation vers la bâtisse et la façon dont ils pourraient l'aménager en le prenant par la taille.

La façade de briques rouges et blanches était mangée en partie par un lierre grimpant et cachait derrière elle un vaste jardin don la terrasse était recouverte d'une structure en fer forgé sur laquelle s'entremêlaient des branches de chèvrefeuilles. A l'intérieur se trouvait un salon confortable au plafond orné de stucs dont la cheminée en marbre sombre faisait ressortir le blanc des murs. L'entrée, d'un ton pastel, était décorée de nombreux miroirs, au rez-de-chaussée on trouvait encore un bureau bien ensoleillé, une cuisine spacieuse et bien équipée. A l'étage se trouvait deux ou trois chambres de taille égale, une salle de bain dont les murs étaient peints de trompe l'œil représentant un lever de soleil sur un paysage égyptien , enfin un grenier aménagé aux charpentes apparentes fut réquisitionné par Drago pour devenir son atelier.

Harry eut vite fait de remplir ses cartons : il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se préoccuper de son intérieur et ne possédait que le strict minimum. Drago, par contre, fit venir deux conteneurs de France et les déménageurs furent étonnés qu'on leur demande de laisser tout cela en vrac dans l'entrée et le salon : Drago préférait déplacer lui-même ses meubles par magie plutôt que de prendre le risque de voir des moldus les abîmer, d'autant plus que la présence de nombreux objets magiques les aurait intrigués.

Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent donc dans l'entrée, entourés d'un amas de meubles et de cartons.

Drago était enthousiaste à l'idée de tout installer et attribuait, en partie justement, à la fatigue des entraînements l'air stressé de Harry, mais ce n'était pas la principale raison de ses gestes brusques et de son humeur à fleur de peau. La vérité, c'était que si Harry voulait par dessus tout vivre avec Drago, une telle cohabitation l'effrayait un peu. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour obtenir sa confiance et il avait peur de le décevoir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Drago s'assura que tous les volets du pavillon étaient fermés avant de commencer à faire léviter ses meubles pour qu'ils rejoignent leur place définitive. Harry l'aidait, argumentant avec lui sur la disposition des meubles qu'il maniait un peu trop brusquement selon leur propriétaire. Le salon aux tons bleu qu'ils avaient partagé à Paris reprenait forme sous leurs yeux et les fins rideaux de soie brodée qui encadraient le lit à baldaquin grinçant de Harry furent placés sur celui de Drago, plus confortable, pour devenir le leur.

Puis vint le tour de Harry de placer ses affaires et il vit plusieurs fois son ami tiquer devant certaines de ses affaires dont le standing jurait parfois avec les siennes, faisant monter en lui une tension latente. Il était bien conscient que celles ci n'étaient pas toujours très belles mais elles avaient une valeur sentimentale qui compensait bien pour lui leur aspect modeste. Comme par exemple cette petite horloge dont les aiguilles étaient les ailes d'un vif d'or et qui poussait des acclamations de foule en liesse pour marquer chaque heure : elle était de facture modeste et plutôt agaçante mais c'était le cadeau que Ron lui avait offert pour fêter sa première victoire en tant que professionnel de Quidditch. Tout comme cette affreuse assiette décorée d'une peinture grossière de sa personne que Colin Crivey avait tenu à lui offrir à la même occasion.

Drago ne semblait pas le comprendre et pour Harry, le voir se retenir de lui dire à quel point il n'aimait pas certains de ses biens faisait monter en lui davantage de contrariété , jusqu'à ce que ce Drago n'intervienne :

- Attend, Harry, tu ne vas pas mettre ça ici ?

- Quoi ? c'est juste une photo….

- Mais il y a Ron sur cette photo !

- « Tu préfère que je la mette dans la chambre ? » dit Harry en tentant de ne pas laisser paraître la colère sourde qui grondait en lui.

- « Tu veux que je fasse des cauchemars toutes les nuits ! « reprit Drago en prenant un air théâtralement catastrophé

- Alors je la met où, selon toi ?

- Dans la cheminée se serait parfait, on se ferait griller des marrons dessus !

Harry entra alors dans une rage folle : il se saisit de la main de la gloire que Drago avait déposé sur un guéridon pour la fracasser contre le linteau de l'âtre, faisant sursauter Drago:

« Cette horreur, elle, mérite de se retrouver dans la cheminée ! C'est macabre et malsain ! Ron, lui, ne t'as rien fait que je sache à part répondre à tes provocations et naître selon les tiens du mauvais côté de la famille ! Tu n'as jamais essayé de changer d'attitude face à lui, tu n'arrête pas de le critiquer devant moi ! Tu détestes tous mes amis, tu n'aimes aucune de mes affaires, tu voudrais t'en débarrasser, tu me trouves grossier et de mauvais goûts, en fait tu n'aimes rien de moi, à part peut être mon cul, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as envie de vivre avec moi si … Si tu as changé d'avis dis le, ce sera plus simple ! »

Drago, prit au dépourvu par cette agressivité soudaine ne sut que dire, et son silence que Harry interpréta autrement conforta le brun dans son idée.

La voix tremblant encore de rage mais le regard tristement résigné, il finit par dire :

« De toute façon je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai… »

Et sur ce, il quitta la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui .

Drago, ne sachant comment réagir, se demanda s'il était vraiment allé trop loin et en y pensant comprit encore moins l'attitude de son compagnon, s'il pouvait considérer qu'il l'était encore.

Harry ne pouvait pas le quitter comme ça !

Cela faisait des mois qu'il le taquinait gentiment en lui faisant des réflexions sur ses amis et Harry lui répondait toujours en souriant, alors pourquoi réagir ainsi aujourd'hui ?

Il quitta le salon, non sans avoir pris soin de réparer d'un coup de baguette magique la main de la gloire et de la dissimuler sous les escaliers. C'est vrai que cette main était immonde mais il lui devait la vie : sans elle il n'aurait pas pu survivre durant les missions périlleuses que le Lord Noir lui avait confié et il lui était même arrivé de s'en servir contre les mangemorts eux même pour ne pas se faire surprendre et éviter quelques Doloris. Elle lui avait permis de passer devant des gens sans s'en faire voir, évitant quelques boucheries inutiles, mais il pouvait comprendre la réaction de Harry sur ce point.

Il ne savait vers où diriger ses pas, s'interrogeant sur le lieu dans lequel Harry avait bien pu se rendre. Chez ses amis Ron et Hermione pour mieux pouvoir médire sur son compte ? Au Terrier pour se réfugier dans les jupes de la veuve Weasley ? En haut de la tour Gryffondor à Poudlard où il aimait se réfugier du temps de sa scolarité ?

Harry voulait-il qu'il le cherche ou envenimerait-il encore plus la situation en partant à sa recherche ?

Il pensait pourtant le comprendre…

Encore sous le choc, il se mit à errer dans la maison dont l'aménagement n'avait plus aucun intérêt sans Harry bien qu'il garde l'espoir que celui ci revienne : ils ne pouvaient pas être passé par tout cela pour se séparer aussi bêtement au moment même où leur vie de couple allait réellement commencer !

Puis il sortit de la maison, le cherchant dans le quartier puis transplannant discrètement d'un bout à l'autre de la ville en songeant aux endroits qu'Harry avait préféré visiter. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et Drago se demandait s'il devait aller le chercher plus loin que dans les murs de la capitale, si c'était ce que Harry attendait de lui, et il commençait à désespérer. Son cœur devenait de plus en plus lourd, commençant à craindre de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de recroiser le regard d'Harry.

Alors, sans vraiment y réfléchir, il transplanna de nouveau et se retrouva sans y avoir vraiment songé sous une verrière dans laquelle le soleil diffusait une lumière orangée, dans une vaste galerie au parquet soigneusement ciré et là il le vit, sur un de ces bancs recouverts de velours cramoisi, devant le tableau dont il n'avait pas eu le temps d'achever l'esquisse, trop occupé à l'insulter : Harry. Dans cette galerie du Louvres, fermée à cette heure, l'homme qu'il aimait était en train de sangloter, recroquevillé sur cette banquette, l'air complètement perdu.

Drago s'avança avec précaution et passa doucement dans les cheveux épais du brun ce qui le fit sursauter mais pas se sauver et Drago se perdit dans un regard vert noyé de larmes en s'asseyant à son tour.

Puis, de la façon la plus incompréhensible pour lui qui soit, Drago vit Harry se jeter dans ses bras, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage..

« Calme toi, amour, calme toi ».

Harry tenta de lui obéir en s'éloigna de lui pour essuyer ses larmes : « Eh ! J'ai dis calme toi pas cesse de me serrer ! » reprit-il alors d'un air renfrogné en l'encerclant davantage de ses bras, ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire un peu Harry entre ses larmes. Drago en profita pour les faire transplanner dans leur chambre sur leur lit. Harry, une fois qu'il eut vérifié où Drago l'avait conduit se lova davantage contre lui en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du blond qui reprit :

- Si ça t'ennuyait tant que je te taquines sur tes amis, il fallait me le dire…

- Je ne t'obliges pas à les aimer, même si ces piques m'énervent mais… aujourd'hui je ne supporte plus rien…

- Si cela t'ennuyait pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- De peur que tu te sauves ! Tu as agis depuis ton retour dans ma vie en fuyant dès que tu en avais l'occasion, te méfiant toujours de moi, comme si au moindre faux pas je pouvais te voir disparaître du jour au lendemain.. Alors j'ai fait attention, j'ai été prudent, mais aujourd'hui j'en ai plus qu'assez de te ménager alors que tu ne m'épargne aucune raillerie et pourtant je n'ai pas envie de tout perdre.

- Quand t'ai-je demandé de te surveiller ainsi ? C'est vrai qu'au début je n'avais pas confiance en toi, je me demandais ce que tu recherchais auprès de moi alors que tu aurais dû m'éviter, mais maintenant j'ai accepté. Et puis je ne suis pas une bête sauvage pour que tu doives te comporter avec moi comme si j'allais filer ou mordre à la moindre contrariété !

Harry eut un faible rire.

- Au début, je te comparais à un loup. Toujours sur la défensive, montrant les dents pour que je ne t'approche pas de trop près…

- Tu t'y connais en loup, Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête en signe de négaton en écrasant une dernière larme.

- J'ai eu tout le loisir dans observer pendant une de mes missions dans les montagnes en Italie. J'ai dû me cacher parmi eux pendant deux mois afin d'échapper à des Aurors un peu trop consciencieux à mon goût…

Il fit une pause pour embrasser la joue encore humide de Harry puis reprit :

- Alors apprend cela sur les loups : ils testent les nouveaux arrivants, ils les observent, les provoquent pour voir jusqu'où ils peuvent aller, et puis une fois qu'ils ont cernés l'individu qui leur fait face et s'ils la jugent digne d'être avec eux, ils l'acceptent Harry, comme faisant partie d'eux, et ils vivent ensemble, en bonne intelligence. Et ça n'empêche pas les accrochages parfois, mais le lien est toujours là. Je ne souhaites pas que tu triches avec moi, Harry, pour éviter de me froisser. Adire vrai je m'inquiétais un peu du fait que nous ne nous soyons pas encore disputé : si on ne se dispute pas, on ne communique pas… et puis surtout on ne se réconcilie pas et crois moi : j'adore me réconcilier !

Harry le regarda en souriant

- Promis, je serais plus franc à présent, mais j'ai si peur de te perdre !

- Et quand tu as peur de perdre quelqu'un tu le quittes toujours en claquant la porte ?

- Non, ça c'est parce que… ça m'effraie de…vivre avec toi. Je t'aime Drago, Merlin sait comme je t'aime. J'adore être avec toi, même quand tu m'horripile mais je n'ai jamais vécu avec quelqu'un alors je crains de faire trop de concessions et de me perdre, j'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi et de te perdre, je n'ai pas envie que nous nous refermions sur nous même et nous le reprochions après. Je n'ai pas d'exemples autour de moi de couples qui ait perduré par autre chose que par habitude et je ne veux pas leur ressembler, je veux être plus fort que tous ceux là qui n'ont pas su devenir heureux ensemble mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y parvenir.

- C'est à cause de cette peur que je t'ai senti nerveux depuis le début de la journée ?

- Je suis stressé depuis ton départ la semaine dernière. Tous les soirs qui me rapprochaient de notre emménagement, je sentais mon estomac se retourner davantage, j'en avais mal au ventre et ce soir c'est pire que tout.

- Harry, tu crois être le seul à douter ? Moi aussi je les ai ces peurs au fond des tripes : je me dis que nous sommes trop différents, que mes manières d'aristocrate vont finir par t'irriter, que tu vas m'en vouloir si je n'arrive pas à m'entendre avec tes amis, que si jamais la Gazette du Sorcier apprend que nous vivions ensemble elle ternira ton image à plaisir, j'aimerais tant échanger mes craintes et mes doutes pour des certitudes mais c'est impossible. Il faut parier et croire que nous réussirons là où tant d'autres ont échoués parce que quand même, nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui, n'est ce pas Harry !

Harry émit un gloussement et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon

« Non, nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui »

Drago recula un peu pour répondre, le regard hautain

« Surtout moi »

s'ensuivit une partie de chatouilles vengeresses et des lancers de polochons dignes de vrais gamins. Le professionnel de Quidditch immobilisa un instant Drago en s'asseyant sur ses hanches et en bloquant ses bras mais le blond, qui n'était guère ravi de se retrouver dans cette posture, fit perdre ses moyens à son compagnon en frottant lascivement son bassin contre ses fesses, ce qui troubla assez Harry pour que, d'un coup de rein, il le déstabilise et le plaque à son tour sur la couche. Le combat s'engagea alors, chacun testant les forces et les faiblesses de l'autre, Harry se révélant aussi sournois que son ami, puis ils s'allongèrent tous deux, épuisés par leur bataille et secoués d'un fou rire libérateur, avant de reprendre leur souffle dans une douce étreinte et Harry cru défaillir quand il entendit Drago lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille son premier « je t'aime ».

La nuit commençait à tomber quand leurs estomacs enfin dénoués crièrent famine et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour improviser un dîner à quatre mains qu'ils dégustèrent au milieu des cartons encore entassés dans le salon, accompagné d'un délicieux bordeaux (Drago avait également ramené de Paris une cave conséquente).

La cheminée de marbre noir veiné de vert fut allumée, rendant immédiatement la pièce plus chaleureuse malgré le fouillis qui y régnait et ils restèrent un moment devant elle à discuter de la manière dont ils voulaient organiser leur pendaison de crémaillère.

Puis ils rangèrent les dernières affaire de Harry, ce qui fut vite fait, firent disparaître les cartons au fond de leur cours.

Drago avisa alors quelques boites que Harry avait laissé sur un buffet du salon et il lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait.

Le brun lui expliqua que c'était des jeux de société moldu et lui en expliqua les règles. Drago s'intéressa singulièrement au principe du Cluedo et Harry lui proposa une partie mais le créateur de l'_Ifrit_ avait autre chose en tête puisqu'il lui demanda s'il pouvait l'enchanter. Harry ne voyait pas l'intérêt de créer des figurines vivantes avec les pions pour les voir se faire massacrer à coups de clef à molette ou de couteau mais il l'autorisa.

Cependant, quand Drago lança le sort, ce ne fut pas du tout ce qu'il avait envisagé.

Le plan du manoir s'était transformé en plan de leur propre pavillon et s'il y avait toujours trois paquets de cartes ils n'avaient plus la même épaisseur.

Du côté des personnages, il n'y en avait plus que deux, qui représentaient Drago et Harry. Le deuxième concordait avec les pièces de la maison.

Pendant qu'il retournait le troisième paquet, Drago intervint :

« Tu sais, on dit que l'on est vraiment chez soi que lorsqu'on a des souvenirs dans chaque pièce de sa maison, alors j'ai pensé… »

Harry, intrigué, regarda les cartes qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les originelles

« avec une écharpe » indiquait la première, laissant Harry perplexe.

« avec un pot de lemon curd » le laissa encore plus dubitatif

« avec des menottes » finit de le mettre sur la voie et il leva un visage barré d'un sourire complice et rayonnant vers Drago

- Je n'avais jamais songé à jouer au Cluedo de cette manière…

- Tu préfères l'ancienne version ?

- Non non, je sens que celle là va nous tenir éveillé toute la nuit

- J'y compte bien…

- Alors, on commence ?

- Pioche ! répondit Drago avec l'air d'un chat devant un pot de crème

Fin du deuxième chapitre 

A vous pour l'option reviews, s'il vous plait !


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour chers lecteurs (et chers co-auteurs)…  
Je suppose que vous avez tous deviné la pression que chacun d'entre nous a sur les épaules, et je parie qu'après la lecture des deux premiers chapitres, plus qu'excellents, vos attentes doivent être encore plus hautes que la barre placée par Léviathoune et Lemoncurd._

_En espérant sincèrement être à la hauteur de cette merveilleuse Confrérie qui compte nombreux de mes auteurs préférés, bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Attention: A l'identique du premier chapitres, les phrases écrites en gras et italique sont en français dans l'histoire.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : « Au cas où tu déciderais de rentrer avant moi...»**

par** KuroiMamba**

Les premiers temps de l'emménagement avaient été une réelle partie de plaisir, tant pour Draco que pour Harry, les deux s'étant employés à donner une identité propre à chaque pièce. Le salon bleu et blanc, la chambre bordeaux, la cuisine orangée… chaque partie de la maison témoignait de leurs goûts différents et des sacrifices que nécessitait leur nouvelle vie en commun : l'harmonie finale était quasi-parfaite.

L'automne s'était terminée en beauté, Harry transplanant systématiquement après chaque entraînement pour trouver chez lui, chez eux, un bain brûlant que lui avait fait couler Draco, une table dressée pour deux au beau milieu de la salle à manger chauffée au feu de bois, ou tout simplement cette présence rassurante qui emplissait la maison.

Le mois de Décembre arriva sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent compte.

Un jour, Harry prévenait le blond qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer la nuit même car l'équipe d'Angleterre subirait un entraînement de la plus haute importance ; le lendemain matin, il neigeait.

Dans les draps de soie, Draco s'étira doucement sans ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait un froid atroce, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était dû à l'absence de son bien aimé. Se bouinant en grognant dans l'oreiller, il tâtonna à la recherche de l'épaisse couette en plumes qu'il avait du envoyer valser au pied du lit, mais sans succès. Avec une réticence clairement affichée, il se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir se couvrir décemment.

La première chose qu'il reconnut entre deux battements de cils fut la porte vitrée donnant sur le petit balcon rond qui faisait tant rire Harry. Et la seconde fut les minces flocons blancs qui commençaient à former un petit tas informe le au bas de la vitre. Décembre était là, tout contre sa porte, et il avait amené la neige avec lui…

Ce matin là, l'ex-serpentard ingurgita son café en vitesse, le crâne bouillonnant d'idées, de phrases poétiques et d'envies amoureuses qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de satisfaire immédiatement, pour filer se réfugier dans le grenier-atelier.

Comme à son habitude, il rendit à son chevalet sa taille normale, le fit léviter de façon à se trouver bien en face de l'ouverture ronde percée dans le toit et qui lui apportait le jour, puis y fit apparaît une toile au format panoramique qu'il se mit à fixer, concentré.

Les doigts s'emmêlant dans ses propres mèches platines, il eut beau clore ses paupières, se laisser aller, rien ne vint. Il sentait pourtant ses doigts trembler d'impatience, ses joues en feu… Il se sentait inspiré… mais visiblement pas assez.

Aucun déclic non plus lorsque son regard d'acier se posa sur la fenêtre.

**OoOoOoO**

Le paysage, sous sa couverture de coton glacé, était si magnifiquement animé qu'Harry éprouvait une peine immense à l'idée de le quitter.

Parmi les nuages de vapeurs qui s'échappaient des lèvres volubiles, de petites filles blondes aux cheveux nattés étaient emmitouflées jusqu'aux oreilles dans de lourdes parkas rouges, courant à droite à gauche sous les guirlandes lumineuses qui parsemaient Moscou, tandis que la nuit tombait déjà en cette fin d'après midi. L'une d'elles se prit les pieds dans l'immense manteau qui enveloppait Harry, et le sourire d'excuse qu'elle lui fit l'attendrit au plus haut point. Il aurait aimé que Draco soit là.

Cette pensée le ramena rapidement à une réalité bien concrète : il n'avait pas mis les pieds à Londres depuis bientôt deux jours, et le blond lui manquait horriblement. Evidemment, il se garderait bien de le lui avouer, il ne fallait pas lui mettre dans la tête qu'il lui était indispensable, mais ç'eut été mentir que de prétendre que la nuit précédente avait été facile à vivre.

Sans plus de cérémonies, il se faufila dans une ruelle moins bien éclairée que les autres, réduisit magiquement sa valise, et transplana directement dans la hall de son pavillon.

« Draco.. ? »

La maison entière était plongée dans l'obscurité, et le froid qui y régnait lui parut complètement anormal. En un instant, ses pieds franchirent la distance qui le séparait du salon. Fou d'inquiétude, il distingua à peine la silhouette élancée qui se découpait dans la faible lumière, face à la baie vitrée grande ouverte.

« Incendio ! »

L'âtre s'embrasa, ainsi que le chandelier qui trônait sur la table basse, éclairant le corps recroquevillé sur le canapé d'un Draco transi de froid.

« Mais.. ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques dans le noir, les fenêtres ouvertes ! » demanda l'attrapeur en veillant bien à ne pas hausser le ton pour ne pas brusquer son colocataire.

Sans attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait pas, il ferma magiquement la vitre sur la nuit tombante, et rejoint Draco qui sembla alors sortir d'une étrange torpeur. Le regard qu'il accorda à Harry était empli d'éclairs de rage, pas rassurants du tout.

« Si c'est pour te retrouver comme ça, promis je t'emmène avec moi la prochaine fois… » ronchonna à demi le brun, persuadé que son absence était la cause de ce qu'il venait de voir, et sûrement de la colère dissimulée du blond.

« Ca n'a rien à voir, Harry. Je cherchais l'inspiration, c'est tout. » lui répondit Draco d'une voix qu'il sentait contenue.

Le Survivant réfléchit un instant, totalement déconcerté. Apparemment, le manque ressenti n'avait pas été réciproque.

« Et… et alors… ? » finit-il par lâcher.

« Et alors je cherchais à recréer les conditions dans lesquelles mon art se déchaîne. »

Glacial et sombre, ça n'était certainement pas le Louvres, songea Harry, jusqu'à comprendre que Draco parlait d'Azkaban.

« Oh. »

Le brun se sentait à la fois désolé et ravi d'avoir en quelques sorte « bousillé l'ambiance ». Recréer la sordide prison des sorciers dans sa maison, ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait voir faire, mais Draco lui en voulait certainement de l'avoir sorti d'une transe artistique qui le dépassait complètement.

Le blond se leva dans un soupir, ajustant une mince chemise de satin gris sur ses épaules, et alla coller son visage à la vitre.

« Tu vas sûrement trouver ça plus que con, mais j'adore Décembre, j'adore sentir Noël qui approche. Le froid, les gosses, le parfum de surprise, de… magie… » souffla l'ex-serpentard, les mots formant instantanément une large tâche de buée sur le verre doublé.

« Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, » s'empressa de répondre Harry, trop heureux de pouvoir aborder un sujet différent, « tu sais où j'étais il y a encore une heure ? En Russie. Et je te jure que j'ai pensé à toi. L'ambiance était tellement festive, tellement… »

« Magique… ? »

« Oui… enfin… »

« Ouais… pas dans notre sens du terme… »

Sans le vouloir vraiment, Draco venait d'installer confortablement un silence terrible entre eux. La nostalgie que dégageait sa voix était un pieu de glace dans le cœur du brun.

« Bon, certains sont inspirés par les feuilles de thé, je te propose de tenter avec du chocolat chaud… Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

D'un pas, le blond se rapprocha et le serra contre lui.

« Avec plaisir. Excuse moi Harry… Tu… tu m'as manqué. »

**OoOoOoO**

« Harry lâche ça tout de suite ou je te mords. »

« Mais bien sûr… montre moi, pour voir ? »

Le dragon planta ses crocs dans le bras musclé de l'attrapeur, déclenchant au lieu d'un cri un rire amusé qu'il fit mine de mal prendre.

« Tu viens de rompre avec mon orgueil, Potter. » bouda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Du moment que ce n'est pas avec toi tout entier… » continua de rire son vis à vis, dont le visage était couvert de mousse. « Bon d'accord, je te prête le canard, mais jure moi de ne pas le transformer en Mini-Neville-Flottant, cette fois ! »

« Et pourquoi ! C'était très drôle ! »

« Et très artistique aussi, tant qu'on y est… »

« Tout A Fait. » conclut Draco en se jetant sur lui pour récupérer le ridicule objet en plastique fluo.

« Tu n'as pas juré, je ne te le donnerai pas ! » taquina Harry en se ruant hors de la baignoire avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

« Harry ! Harry tu vas détremper le parquet revient ici immédiatement ! Harry DONNE CE CANARD ! »

La poursuite qui venait de s'engager fut terrible, et lorsque, dans une dangereuse glissade sur le bois humide, Harry monta les cinq marches qui menaient au grenier pour s'y cacher, Draco n'hésita pas à le suivre.

Avant de se figer de stupeur, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait oublié de réduire son travail. Et, au centre de la pièce, faiblement éclairé, trônait la toile, encore plus immense et blanche que dans son souvenir. Désespérément vide, malgré la longue semaine qui venait de s'écouler depuis le retour du brun.

Harry, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, se tourna vers son petit ami. Et regretta immédiatement de s'être réfugié dans cet atelier.

« Draco je… »

« **_Ca va, fous moi la paix_.** » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint du blond qui, la lèvre supérieure retroussée par une immense colère, quitta la pièce.

Harry ne parlait toujours pas français, mais le ton lui avait suffit à deviner que la dernière phrase prononcée n'avait rien d'aimable. Il se décida pourtant à le suivre en courant dans le couloir, et l'attrapa fébrilement par l'épaule, le retournant face à lui.

« Draco… ? Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, tu sais comme moi que ça n'a pas d'importance, tu es ton propre patron, tu n'as pas de délais… pas vrai… ? »

Mais deux yeux de glace lui répondirent clairement d'aller se faire foutre et quittèrent son regard pour s'éloigner définitivement. Une porte claqua.

Ne sachant trop que faire, Harry préféra aller vider la baignoire, et le temps d'enfiler un peignoir blanc, il trouva Draco habillé dans le salon, son immense manteau sur le dos.

« Où tu vas comme ça… ? »

Encore une fois, le blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre autrement que par son regard d'acier, et son départ du pavillon fit s'engouffrer le froid dans le peignoir et le cœur du brun. Dans moins de deux heures, il lui fallait repartir pour un match à l'autre bout du monde…

**OoOoOoO**

Draco fulminait.

La longue nuit qu'il avait passé dehors à marcher sous la neige lui avait valu de lui rappeler que Noël approchait inexorablement, avec ses paysages immaculés, ses lumières multicolores, ses rires enfantins, ses cris de joie qu'il avait encore tant de mal à comprendre.

Sa longue écharpe autour du cou, il avait entièrement traversé Londres et son ambiance hivernale jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, qu'il avait atteint alors que la teinte du ciel se changeait en noir. Il avait ressenti le besoin de retourner dans le monde sorcier, le besoin de se sentir observé, de se cacher, de fureter dans les rues… Comme un clandestin… mais plus un anonyme. Si l'inspiration lui manquait cruellement, la magie aussi.

Le cœur battant, il avait remonté l'écharpe de cachemire émeraude sur son menton, enfoncé ses mains dans les poches de son manteau noir bien fermé jusqu'au cou, et secoué la tête afin de se cacher encore un peu plus derrière ses mèches blondes.

Le pub était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, coincé dans cette petite rue vide et sordide, et l'on ne pouvait être que surpris de voir qu'il regorgeait pourtant de monde. Etrangement ce soir là, une table seulement était occupée, et Draco s'en était félicité. Il n'avait accordé qu'un signe de main à Tom, priant pour ne pas être reconnu, et s'était faufilé jusqu'au mur qui donnait accès au village des sorciers.

Sa main fine et tremblante s'était avancée jusqu'à la brique qu'il fallait déplacer… L'appréhension était immense. Il n'avait plus remis les pieds à Pré-au Lard depuis ce jour d'été où il avait croisé le regard de Potter… de Harry. Le mur s'écarta sous ses doigts.

Il faisait également nuit sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Draco avait oublié que l'entrée donnait sur cette place qu'on avait délibérément prévu de ne pas reconstruire. Celle qui se trouvait au bout de la grande allée, et qui autrefois était le point de ralliement des élèves de Poudlard. Celle qui avait été entièrement ravagée durant la guerre.

L'aspect fantomatique de cette vision lui avait causé un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Non pas qu'il ait eu pour but de chercher une quelconque compagnie, mais ce vide ne le rassurait pas. Il faisait trop écho au vide de sa créativité.

Il avait longé l'allée, passant distraitement devant les commerces qui étaient tous sur le point de fermer, et s'était étonné de ne croiser personne à part les commerçants eux mêmes, bien trop intéressés par du rangement pour le remarquer. Jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la devanture du magasin de Weasley, le magasin de Quidditch anglais qui avait reçu l'un des plus précieux _Ifrit_ de ceux qu'il avait dessiné.

Ce même balai qui appartenait à présent à Harry. Et ce même magasin devant lequel il l'avait revu pour la première fois…

Absorbé par la lumière qui s'échappait encore de la vitrine, il n'avait pas senti son écharpe glisser, dévoilant son visage si fin et racé, et n'avait pas remqué tout de suite pas les deux yeux qui le fixaient avec insistance derrière la vitre.

Ce n'est que lorsque la personne s'était décidée à bouger légèrement qu'il était sorti de ses pensées et avait levé son regard pour rencontrer celui de…

Ron Weasley.

**OoOoOoO**

La tête enfouie dans un carton de souafles, Ron avait pesté contre l'heure tardive à laquelle les clients venaient au magasin, alors même qu'il n'y avait personne une heure avant.

Il était bien vingt heures passées, et son dernier acheteur venait de quitter la boutique, qui affichait pourtant sur sa vitrine « Fermeture à 19H en semaine ». Cependant, le roux avait réussi à lui fourguer un balai tout neuf et un kit complet de petites balles, alors même qu'il était venu pour acheter un chiffon de nettoyage pour manches en bouleau.

Le silence nocturne était parfait, et les quelques décorations lumineuses de la vitrine diffusait une lumière tamisée qui correspondait précisément à l'ambiance de Noël.

« 'Vaut mieux que je pense à les éteindre avant de fermer, d'ailleurs… » avait-t-il songé tout haut en se relevant péniblement.

Un sentiment étrange l'avait envahi en voyant se dessiner une frêle, mais grande silhouette derrière le verre de sa devanture. L'homme était emmitouflé dans un immense manteau noir boutonné jusqu'au col, son visage à demi dissimulé par une écharpe verte et par de longues mèches d'un blond platine…

Blond qui lui avait étrangement rappelé quelqu'un… L'homme s'était alors tourné vers lui, et fixait la vitrine sans le voir. Ron avait supposé qu'avec la guirlande de lumières, il devait être captivé par son propre reflet… jusqu'au moment où l'écharpe avait glissé jusqu'au bas du col, et il l'avait reconnu.

Draco Malfoy se tenait là, debout devant son magasin, les yeux rivés sur un point imaginaire qui se trouvait être au niveau exact de son cou, semblant ne pas le voir malgré la transparence de la vitrine.

Le roux s'était demandé ce que l'ex-serpentard faisait là, lui qui vivait avec Harry, sachant que son meilleur ami devait partir pour le nouvelle Calédonie dans approximativement vingt minutes… Et il avait décidé de lui poser la question lui-même, avec une certaine anxiété tout de même, sachant qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis… de longues, longues années.

C'est ce moment là que le blond avait choisi pour l'apercevoir et disparaître en un instant. Et que Hermione avait choisi pour transplaner juste sous ses yeux.

« Ron… ? Ron, qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça… ? »

« Je… heu… rien, » avait soupiré le roux en clignant des yeux, comme sorti d'un rêve suspect, « je… qu'est ce que tu fais là, 'Mione… ? »

« Et bien ça fait plus d'une heure que tu aurais du fermer et je t'attendais pour dîner… Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide… ? » avait déclaré la petite juriste en éteignant du bout de sa baguette la guirlande lumineuse faite de lucioles de verre.

« Non, ça va, mais les clients viennent toujours plus tard, et là, comme c'est Noël enfin… tu sais… »

« Oui, je sais. Il faut que je passez chez Harry avant de retourner à la maison de toute façon. »

« Pourquoi ça… ? » avait interrogé Ron en glissant la clé de cuivre dans la vieille serrure magique.

« Il est parti, tu sais… ? Mais le soucis, c'est que Malfoy aussi. »

« Je sais, je viens de le voir. »

« Quoi… ? » avait sursauté la brune.

« Oui, devant le magasin. Il regardait dans le vide, et quand il a vu que je le regardais, il a transplané… Qu'est ce qu'il fout là… ? »

« Dispute… mais ça ne nous regarde pas… Harry t'embrasse, au fait… » avait terminé Hermione avant d'éteindre toutes les lumières de la boutique de Quidditch du Chemin de Traverse.

**OoOoOoO**

Ron n'avait pas eu le loisir de l'observer plus longtemps ou de lui parler car Draco s'était empressé de transplaner jusqu'au parc qui avait été aménagé derrière la nouvelle boutique de farce et attrapes des jumeaux rouquins.

Et c'était là qu'il avait passé le reste de la nuit, avec force de contemplations nocturnes et de solitude forcée, cherchant l'inspiration dans le moindre détail… Son cœur enflait alors qu'il sortait son carnet, le posait sur ses genoux, espérant le caresser enfin du bout de son fusain. Il s'imaginait les airs tristes qu'il croyait entendre à Azkaban, écoutait du Mozart dans sa tête et fermait les yeux pour mieux simuler l'obscurité absolue de sa cellule, s'inventait des coussins de velours bordeaux pour simuler le Louvres… Mais rien ne vint.

Malheureusement tout autour de lui respirait Harry. Il n'était pas parvenu pas à penser à autre chose qu'à son regard triste lorsqu'il l'avait laissé un peu plus tôt.

Cette nuit encore le déclic n'était pas venu. Et en regagnant le pavillon en milieu, Draco enrageait, en voulant à la planète entière pour ne pas réussir cette fichue toile.

Devant sa propre porte, le blond hésita un instant en voyant une automobile à la couleur flashy garée dans la rue, puis il finit par rentrer, s'attendant à trouver un brun aux yeux verts qui lui bondirait dessus et lui cracherait toute son inquiétude au visage… ou bien qui ne lui adresserait plus la parole du tout.

Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et ferma les yeux en la refermant derrière lui… mais rien ne se produisit. Pas de bonds intempestifs. Pas de voix excédée.

« Harry… ? Je suis rentré… »

Pas de réponse. C'était donc la seconde solution… ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir se faire pardonner…

Mais ce qui l'attendait était en fait bien plus surprenant.

« **_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi_**, Granger… ? »

La brune, occupée à ranger un livre sur l'étagère du salon qui leur servait de bibliothèque, sursauta et faillit tomber à la renverse.

« Dra… Malfoy, je, je suis désolée je… »

D'un geste rageur, le blond la dissuada de continuer.

« Comment es-tu rentrée ici… ? Et où est Harry… ? »

« Co.. comment ça où est Harry… ? »

« Et bien oui, il habite ici, il me semble. Toi non, d'ailleurs, je suppose qu'avec ton QI tu peux comprendre mon étonnement… ? **_Où bien est-ce hors de ta portée_**… ? »

Hermione avait la chance de comprendre les quelques mots de français, mais le ton lui aurait de toute façon suffit à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas répondre méchamment.

« C'est tout à fait à ma portée, mais il me semblait que tu étais le mieux placé pour savoir qu'Harry est actuellement en Nouvelle Calédonie pour un match amical… Il m'a demandé hier soir de venir veiller sur votre maison, puisque tu étais parti « en coup de vent » et apparemment « très peu disposé à revenir de sitôt ». Enfin je ne fais que citer… »

La jeune femme se réjouit des grand yeux gris écarquillés de son vis à vis, et passa sous son nez pour rejoindre la cuisine.

« Tu veux déjeuner… ? »

« **_Pardon_**… ? » murmura Draco, encore choqué.

« Je disais : désire-tu déjeuner, Malfoy… ? » répéta Hermione avec un air affligé qui termina d'exaspérer l'ex-serpentard.

« Non, merci Granger, tout ce que je désire c'est que tu quittes ma maison et que tu me laisses travailler, **_si ce n'est pas trop demander évidemment_**… »

« Très bien, je te rends les clés… Tu t'expliqueras avec Harry lorsqu'il rentrera… »

« Pour ça, aucun soucis… » déclara théâtralement Draco en la raccompagnant vers la porte comme s'il allait à la potence.

Alors qu'elle se tenait dans l'entrée et enfilait son manteau de tweed, Hermione fit mine de se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Ah, oui… il m'a laissé un petit mot pour toi… »

« Où ça ? »

« Zut, était-ce dans cette veste ou… ? »

« Granger, cesse de faire ta gamine et donne moi ce mot ! »

« Il m'a dit que tu avais changé. » souffla la brune en lui remettant le petit morceau de papier. « J'espère qu'il avait raison. Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes… »

« **_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires_**… » siffla le blond entre ses dents en lui claquant la porte dessus.

Alors comme ça Harry était parti, et sans le lui rappeler. Agressivement, il déplia le morceau de papier qu'il serrait dans sa main comme s'il avait pu l'étrangler. Se laissant tomber dans le canapé, il le lut à voix haute :

« Au cas où tu déciderais de rentrer avant moi, ce qui m'étonnerait fort….

Ce genre de départ ne fait évidemment pas partie des choses que je préfère chez toi, mais je m'y ferai si c'est ainsi. Mon travail m'appelle. Je sais que je t'en avais parlé, mais je suppose que tu ne t'en aies pas souvenu.

Ou bien c'était délibéré de ta part. Peu importe…

Je rentre vendredi soir, j'ai demandé à Hermione de passer chaque jour d'ici là. J'aimerais que tu te tiennes prêt quand j'arrive. J'ai décidé de t'emmener quelque part.

Merci… »

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière. C'était la goutte de trop.

**OoOoOoO**

Le vendredi soir, Harry, exténué, rejoignit Londres, transplanant dans cette petite rue escarpée derrière le magasin de vêtements qu'il avait repéré avant son départ.

C'est avec un petit sac de papier à la main qu'il rentra chez lui, espérant de tout cœur y trouver Draco, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois jours, ou, au pire, Hermione…

A peine entré, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Des feuilles de papiers froissées jonchaient le sol, parfois accompagnées de mines de crayons, de morceaux de fusains, de tâches d'encre sur le parquet. Une tornade blonde avait ravagé la maison. Qui semblait bien vide au demeurant, bien qu'emplie par le son amplifié d'un morceau de Mozart qui flottait dans chaque pièce comme une marche funèbre et sordide.

Conscient que quelque chose clochait, l'ex-gryffondor se dirigea directement vers l'étage, et en quelques enjambées, rejoignit le grenier où il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de trouver la personne qui lui avait le plus manqué ces trois derniers jours.

Draco était torse nu au milieu de la petite pièce, la peau couverte de traces d'encre et de peinture, tout comme le tissus anciennement blanc de son pantalon, un fusain bien serré dans son poing droit. Mais la toile qu'il avait en face de lui, elle, restait vierge.

« Dray… ? »

Transcendé par la musique, comme au sommet de son art, le blond sembla ne pas l'entendre, et Harry posa une main sur son épaule nue.

Draco se retourna alors vers lui avec une lenteur calculée, son regard à la fois plus froid et plus coléreux que jamais s'accordant exactement avec les envolées des violons qui commençaient à vriller les oreilles de l'attrapeur.

« Mutesco ! » hurla-t-il pour couvrir le son, qui s'évanouit immédiatement. « Je disais donc : Dray… ? »

« Quoi… ? » grinça le blond.

« Et bien on est vendredi soir, et je suis rentré… »

« Parfait. »

Et il fit à nouveau face à sa toile, dénué de tout intérêt pour Harry qui, vexé, se débarassa de son manteau et de son petit sac de papier pour s'approcher un peu et continuer.

« Bon… et je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas prêt à partir… ? »

« Je travaille. » siffla Draco entre ses dents sans lui accorder le moindre coup d'œil.

Le brun explosa.

« Tu travailles, tu te fous de moi… ? Je prépare quelque chose pour toi mais ton « travail » passe avant… ? Tu fais ça pour ton plaisir, tu n'as ni contrat, ni quoique ce soit, et le seul dessin qu'on t'aie acheté jusqu'à présent, c'est celui de mon foutu balai ! »

Evidemment, la réaction qui s'en suivit fut très violente. Draco envoya valser la toile blanche contre le mur et cracha à Harry tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Foutu balai qui te permet de gagner et tes matchs, et ta vie, avec ton « travail » comme tu dis, joueur de Quidditch à plein temps, avec sa tripotée de fan, son équipe de rêve, qui voyage tous les quatre matins et fréquente parmi les plus grands sorciers de la planète ! Tu parles d'un travail, tu te barres pour un putain de jeu auquel moi je ne peux même plus jouer ! **_Alors tu me fais plaisir et tu la fermes_** ! »

Harry resta complètement interloqué, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Et oui, je me fais plaisir, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, tu m'excuses mais j'en ai besoin, moi, je n'ai plus que ça pour vivre… Ah, c'est simple quand on s'appelle Potty, **_mon pauvre ami_**, on va voler sur un balai et tout le monde vous admire, mais quand on s'appelle mangemort Malfoy, la magie, on se la met où je pense, et les sorciers avec ! On se cache, on se terre, on est tout juste bon à finir à Azkaban, et on a pas de « travail » ! **_Ca te convient comme ça, Potter_**… ? »

Toujours planté face à lui, le brun sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il n'avait pas pu deviner tout ça. Il n'avait pas su. Et Draco continuait de lui vomir sa colère.

« Alors tu vois, dessiner, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, mais figure toi que mes pensées sont encombrées par une certaine foutue star de Quidditch, **_bordel_, **et je ne trouve pas l'inspiration parce que je ne fais que voir cette putain de foutue célébrité de mes deux, dans mes rêves, dans tous mes moments d'intimités, même quand tu me quittes pour aller faire ton beau avec ton manche entre les pattes à l'autre bout de la planète. **_Alors, pitié, maintenant, tu me lâches_** ! »

Sans rien ajouter, Harry quitta la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pas su deviner à quel point Draco l'enviait, il n'avait pas compris que son art était sa seule échappatoire à ce monde bien trop commun pour lui, il n'avais pas vu à quel point tout cela lui manquait au quotidien.

De plus, il semblait que c'était par sa faute qu'il avait perdu toute inspiration…

Tout à coup, Harry se remémora le petit sac laissé au grenier. Dans leur chambre commune, il prit le manteau de Draco ainsi que son écharpe, piétinant les boules de papiers pour trouver une paire de chaussure, et revint au grenier les lancer à un blond assis parterre, la tête entre les mains.

« Habille-toi. » ordonna-t-il à l'ancien mangemort, sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

« Quoi… ? »

« Mets ton manteau, chausse-toi, on s'en va. »

Le brun enfila lui aussi son manteau laissé à même le sol, et ramassa le petit sac de papier kraft. Lorsque Draco fut prêt, il le lui tendit. Et à l'instant où le blond le saisit entre ses doigts, tout autour d'eux disparut.

**OoOoOoO**

« Un… un portoloin… » souffla le blond entre ses doigts déjà gelés.

Autour de lui, de la neige à perte de vue, immense étendue aussi blanche que sa toile, mais qu'il n'avait aucune envie de noircir. Plus bas, de grandes vallées blanches sans aucune habitation, dans le silence le plus complet.

Et à l'horizon, une sublime chaîne de montagne qui dessinait de grands pics semblant s'enfoncer dans le ciel hésitant entre le gris et le bleu nuit…

« C'est… magnifique… » ajouta-t-il, incrédule, en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Harry fouilla alors dans le petit sac et en tira une paire de gants émeraudes, comme son écharpe, qu'il lui tendit, avant d'en enfiler lui même une autre de polaire noire.

« Nous sommes en Russie. En pleine Sibérie orientale, si tu veux tout savoir. » lâcha le brun en s'avançant un peu. « Sur un sommet que j'ai trouvé beau, mais j'ai oublié son nom. Je devais trop penser à toi. »

Draco s'avança à son tour et lui prit délicatement la main.

« C'est superbe… je me doute de comment tu as découvert cet endroit… et je suis flatté que tu aies voulu me le montrer… »

« Je m'y suis senti bien… » répondit le brun en serrant un peu sa main dans la sienne, « et j'ai eu envie de te faire partager ça… je me disais que peut-être ça t'aiderait pour… »

« Chut… » Draco posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je suis désolé… je me suis emporté, je suis vraiment désolé… »

Et il l'embrassa amoureusement pour lui faire oublier les insultes qui avaient précédé.

« La dernière fois que je suis venu, » lui susurra Harry à l'oreille, « j'ai vu un loup… Je crois que c'est lui qui m'a fait penser à toi… »

Le blond pouffa de rire et serra son amour contre lui, profitant de la vue des heures durant avant de regagner Londres.

Cette nuit là, ils eurent une longue discussion au sujet de la nostalgie de Draco quant au monde sorcier, et il fut décidé qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de le faire renouer avec ce monde auquel il avait si longtemps appartenu.

Il fut aussi question de prohiber l'accès de Harry à l'atelier du serpentard, à condition que ce dernier lui montre toute œuvre terminée.

Et enfin, le brun lui promit de lui faire découvrir chacun des endroits… « magiques » qui lui seraient donné voir durant ses voyages.

Le reste de la nuit ne fut pas forcément plus reposant….

**OoOoOoO**

« Harry ? »

« Quoi… ? »

« Tu peux venir voir s'il te plaît… ? »

Laissant là ce qu'il était en train de cuisiner, Harry s'essuya les mains dans un très chic torchon à carreau et monta à l'étage.

« Tu es où Dray… ? »

« L'atelier… » répondit le blond sur un ton malicieux.

Harry jubilait. Cela signifiait que la toile était enfin terminée. Il pénétra cérémonieusement dans le grenier, et ce fut un Draco particulièrement fier qui retira tout aussi cérémonieusement le drap vert qui dissimulait son tableau.

Dans un premier temps, le Survivant crut que l'héritier Malfoy s'était moqué de lui. La toile était toujours aussi blanche, pure, immaculée… Puis il la distingua.

La toute fine ligne brisée tracée au fusain, d'un côté à l'autre. Et le petit M. qui signait en bas à droite.

« C'est… c'est la montagne de l'autre soir… avec le ciel aussi blanc que la neige… comme… comme en réalité… c'est superbe… »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait de plus… clair et lumineux, dirons nous. » sourit Draco. Puis il ajouta : « Mais ça n'est pas seulement ça… »

« Ah oui… ? »

« Cette ligne brisée… c'est aussi nous…», chuchota le blond en s'approchant de son oreille qu'il mordilla avec ravissement, « avec des hauts, et des bas…. Mais infinie… »

Infini, c'était le mot. Celui qui décrivait l'amour que ressentit Harry à ce moment précis.

* * *

_Et… c'est fini ! Prochain chapitre par Vert Emeraude, le plus joli pseudo de ffnet… Bonne chance !_

_Je me demande sincèrement ce que vous en penserez, en tout cas je dédie ce chapitre à la toute nouvelle autrice (on dira ainsi) de la Confrérie, _BadAngel666_ que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer et qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour ce chapitre ! Elle m'a débloquée lorsque les mots me faisaient défaut pour exploiter mes idées…  
Merci aussi à Zoo pour m'avoir donné l'occasion de faire partie de cette super coécriture, à Umbre pour ses conseils précieux et son soutien, puis à vous tous qui je l'espère n'hésiterez pas à laisser vos reviews… GO !_

_Bonne année en retard et vive la Confrérie ! ;p_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et bien je n'ai jamais cru pouvoir venir à bout de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il comblera vos attentes et que le délai d'udapte n'a pas été trop long pour vous ! Je dois avouer que c'est très difficile d'écrire après trois chapitres comme ceux que vous avez eu avant ! Il était magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Et je sens que tout ça va se corser de plus en plus au fil des chapitres alors je souhaite bon courage au prochain auteur ! _

**Attention: À l'identique des premiers chapitres, les phrases écrites en gras et italique sont en français dans l'histoire.**

**Chapitre 4 : Joyeuse Saint Valentin… **

Le vent soufflait fort sur le terrain. Harry se trouvait très haut dans le ciel et scrutait sans vraiment le voir l'horizon qui se perdait à perte de vue.

Aujourd'hui, son équipe, _Les vagabonds_ combattait les Japonais pour un match qui serait l'un des plus décisif pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui avait lieu au mois d'Août prochain.

Son regard se perdit un instant sur ses coéquipiers qui tremblaient de froid, leur écharpe bien remontée au niveau de leur nez pour les protéger un tant soit peu de ce froid hivernal qui leur glaçait le sang. Il frissonna quand l'image d'une cheminée allumée lui vint à l'esprit, s'imaginant être dans les bras de Draco avec une tasse de chocolat dans les mains. Un petit sourire vint éclairer son visage en y pensant. Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait retourner en Angleterre pour retrouver son petit chez soi et être accueillit par son petit ami.

Mais il devait jouer un match dans ce temps glacial. Les spectateurs japonais étaient assez nombreux pour un match de cette ampleur. Les Anglais avait préféré rester dans leur pays et supporter leur équipe de loin, préférant rester au chaud.

Un cognard le frôla de près et il eut juste le temps de faire un tonneau autour de son _Ifrit_ afin de l'éviter.

Oui aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas un bon jour pour un match. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il n'avait pas aperçu le Vif d'or une seule fois depuis le début du match qui durait depuis deux heures et demi.

Il avait pourtant essayé de se concentrer mais son esprit dérivait et il se retrouvait à penser encore et toujours à _lui._ Draco prenait toute son attention et celui-ci ne le savait même pas. Harry pensait sans arrêt à lui, à n'importe quel moment. Et même durant un match contre les _Yasuraka Hi_ dit les _Flemmes tranquilles_, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Ses pensés voguaient au gré du vent et tournoyaient comme elles l'entendaient sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Draco le faisait tourner en bourrique depuis plus de deux semaines. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui. Un moment il pouvait être calme et paisible et l'instant d'après il l'envoyait paître sans aucune explication. C'était à en devenir chèvre. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec celui qui faisait chavirer son cœur.

Alors oui, il avait le droit d'être déconcentré pendant ce match. Il avait le droit de penser que bientôt c'était la Saint Valentin et qu'il aimerait faire quelque chose de spécial pour eux deux. Il y réfléchissait depuis une semaine déjà et aucune idée ne lui était venue à l'esprit.

Que faire pour que celui que l'on aime soit comblé un quatorze février ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cette fête. La dernière fois qu'il pouvait se venter de l'avoir fêter fut l'année de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Alors autant dire que cela datait un peu. Il se rappelait qu'il avait passé sa journée à Pré au Lard en présence de Cho Chang. Ils avaient passé un petit moment dans le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Tout ce passait bien au début, puis ce fut la débandade. Cho pleurait encore une fois après avoir parler de Cédric et lui ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réconforter. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas continué son histoire avec elle. Quoique on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça une _histoire _à proprement parler. La seule fois où ils s'étaient embrasser, Harry ne pouvait que la qualifier d'une seule façon : mouillée. C'était le mot qu'il avait donné à ses amis pour qualifier leur échange.

Ses souvenirs rendirent Harry quelque peu mélancolique. Beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts maintenant. Voldemort était mort et il avait réussit à apprivoisé Draco, le loup de son cœur. Ils vivaient ensemble et rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir.

Il était partit de chez eux trois jours auparavant, Draco lui demandant sans arrêt quand il reviendrait pour ensuite lui demander de partir au plus vite au Japon sous prétexte qu'il le stressait plus qu'autre chose à force de tourner en rond. Le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'est qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment quittés en bond terme. Draco avait hurlé, Harry avait suivit, harcelant le blond d'être beaucoup trop caractériel et il avait claqué la porte et avait transplané en direction de Tokyo.

C'est vrai que Draco avait de quoi être stressé. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un jeune artiste comme lui faisait une exposition de ses œuvres.

Oui, Draco était maintenant quelque peu reconnu pour ses peintures. Sa panne d'inspiration en hivers lui avait remis les idées en place et maintenant, il peignait à chaque fois qu'il était seul chez eux ou qu'il passait ses après-midi dans un musée d'œuvre d'art. Il s'asseyait sur un banc, sortait son carnet à dessin et dessinait jusqu'à la fermeture du musée.

Harry avait alors vu son petit ami changer peu à peu. Draco ne lui montrait pas tout ses tableaux mais ce qu'il put en voir le rendit fier du blond. Les couleurs étaient maintenant présentes et les traits étaient un peu plus précis. Les formes se définissaient souvent par quelques esquisses bien placées qui rendaient le travail fini absolument magnifique.

Celui que Harry préférait était sans aucun doute celui que Draco avait fait trois semaines plus tôt. La peinture représentait une femme dans une vallée. Elle portait un chapeau rond sur sa tête dont on voyait les cheveux remontés en chignon et le vent semblait souffler tout autour d'elle, faisant s'envoler son ombrelle blanche et quelques mèches de cheveux. Quelques fleurs jonchaient le sol dont l'herbe verte se mélangeait à la couleur bleu océan du ciel parsemé de quelques nuages gris. Ce tableau était vraiment magnifique.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui propulsa Draco dans son nouveau métier d'artiste. Il était parti faire encadrer son œuvre tout fier d'avoir retrouvé sa Muse. Muse qui se trouvait être Harry pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il était donc entrer dans le magasin, faisant savoir sa demande. Il attendait un peu quand un homme entra, le carillon résonnant dans son dos. Il s'était retourné et un homme s'était approché de lui. Deux heures plus tard, Draco rentrait en vitesse chez eux et sautait à son cou en rigolant de bonheur. Il lui avait alors tout expliqué entre deux baisers. L'homme recherchait de nouveaux artistes pour sa galerie qui se trouvait à New York et avait tenté sa chance en Angleterre. Quand il avait vu le tableau de Draco il lui avait expressément demandé qui était l'artiste de cet œuvre. Draco avait répondu que c'était lui et l'homme lui avait offert un contrat pour exposer ses peintures dans sa galerie. Draco avait tant été étonné qu'il n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. L'homme s'apprêtait à partir et il lui avait enfin répondu, un peu essoufflé par la nouvelle. L'homme avait sourit, lui avait donné sa carte où était inscrit en lettre d'argent _Galerie Gibson et Associés_ _– New York _puis était sortit après un dernier mot.

« Appelez-moi si devenir connu vous intéresse. Votre talent est certain, je suis sûr qu'il suffirait peu de temps pour vous faire connaître du grand public. » Avait-il dit de son accent en souriant.

Depuis ce temps-là, Draco peignait à chaque instant. Son inspiration lui faisait faire des choses merveilleuses mais encore beaucoup de ses peintures possédaient encore ce goût de mystère et de ténèbre. Draco n'était pas totalement _guérit_ de son séjour à Azkaban mais Harry ne désespérait pas qu'un jour il le serait complètement.

En ce moment même, Draco devait être en train de hurler contre ceux qui porteraient ses peintures, les réprimandant en leur disant que bientôt elles auront de grande valeur et qu'ils devaient y faire attention. Draco pouvait être un peu trop sûr de lui quelque fois. Harry savait qu'il avait un talent indéniable, mais il devait encore le travailler, et un jour, il serait, peut-être un peintre reconnu. En attendant, persévérance et attente seraient les maîtres mots.

Harry reporta son regard sur le match, se traitant d'idiot alors qu'il entendit le commentateur hurlé un nouveau but pour l'équipe japonaise. Le score était maintenant de cent vingt à quatre dix pour _Les vagabonds_.

Après un moment, son regard fut accroché par un point lumineux aux pieds des anneaux de son équipe il fronça les sourcils essayant de distinguer au travers de la pluies abondante et sans attendre il fonça, descendit en piqué essayant d'attraper le vif d'or qui le narguait de ses ailes qui battaient frénétiquement.

Une forte secousse lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre mais il réussit à se maintenir sur son balai. Un regard sur la gauche lui indiqua que l'attrapeur adverse du nom de Chi Yang avait également pris le vif en chasse. Harry tendit sa main, la balle étant à quelques centimètres de sa paume. Il l'avait presque dans son poing quand elle remonta rapidement dans les airs, disparaissant de sa vue. Le brun freina d'un coup sec et remonta en chandelle, l'autre attrapeur ralentissant et faisant demi-tour pour faire un tour du terrain fin de retrouver la trace de la balle. L'ancien Gryffondor préféra se replacer au dessus des joueurs afin de scruter les alentours.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes Harry rechercha activement le vif, son esprit essayant de ne pas se refocaliser sur son amant. Cela pourrait lui porter préjudice et il ne voulait pas perdre ce match.

Après un moment qui lui parut être une éternité, la balle revint se placer aux pieds des anneaux adverses cette fois-ci. Rapide comme l'éclair, il fonça jusqu'à elle, son balai restant tout de même dans les hauteurs pour prévoir une autre ruse de la part du vif comme précédemment. Chi Yang se tenait un peu plus bas, son regard fixé sur la balle. Harry savait qu'il était loin de la balle mais mué d'un instinct il resta au dessus de l'autre, toujours en volant près des anneaux, et attendit que la balle refasse un autre mouvement.

L'attrapeur japonais était à quelques mètres à peines de la balle quand celle-ci remonta en chandelle juste au niveau de Harry qui ayant prévu son mouvement, l'attrapa d'un geste agile. Heureux comme jamais, et ayant franchement eut un peu peur de ne pas pouvoir finir ce match par une victoire, il brandit son poing au dessus de sa tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Le match se finit donc sur un score de trois cent dix à cent dix pour _Les Vagabonds_ qui avaient réussit à reprendre quelques points tout comme l'autre équipe.

Dans le public, les supporteurs japonais huaient son équipe, furieux de ne pas avoir gagné. Mais Harry ne les écoutait plus en ce moment. Une seule pensée tournait dans sa tête.

« Bientôt, je serais à la maison…. Draco, bientôt je vais te retrouver. »

**oOoOoOoOo**

Draco était vraiment fou de rage. Non seulement tout n'était pas prêt pour l'exposition, mais Harry n'était même pas là pour le soutenir et lui dire que tout irait bien ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était carrément remonté contre son amant. Quelle idée d'avoir un match à cette période de sa vie aussi !

Son regard froid rencontra celui amusé de celui qui avait changé son point de carrière. Monsieur Juan Gibson était vraiment confiant quand au vernissage de cette après-midi et ne cessait de rigoler quand il voyait que son nouvel associé était si nerveux. Même s'il ne le montrait pas il savait que Draco Malfoy n'avait pas si confiance en lui-même. Mais il le comprenait. Gibson était un sorcier assez reconnu dans le monde de l'art chez les moldus et connaissait l'histoire de l'héritier Malfoy. A vrai dire, peu de personne connaissait cette histoire en Amérique, mais il s'était facilement renseigné sur lui. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que son histoire était sombre et pas le moins du monde quelque chose de joyeux à vivre. Mais Juan avait contre toute attente réussit à percer quelque peu le mystère Draco Malfoy. Bien sûr il ne connaissait pas la moitié de ce qui composait ce jeune homme, mais il savait depuis leur discussion que le blond avait trouvé une personne qui le sortait peu à peu de son cauchemar vivant. Et il fut véritablement surpris quand il appris que cette personne était nul autre que Harry Potter. Il devait bien avoué qu'il avait fixé le blond les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte sous la stupeur de la nouvelle. Mais aujourd'hui, celle-ci était très bien intégrée à son esprit. Par ailleurs, le jeune homme lui avait demandé de ne pas étaler ce fait dans tous les journaux sous peine de ne plus exposer ses peintures dans sa galerie. La menace avait été simple mais radicale.

Ils avaient donc peaufiné durant tout un mois les derniers détails de l'exposition qui aurait lieu en fin d'après-midi. Draco avait vraiment fait des merveilles de ses œuvres et il semblait particulièrement fier de ce qu'il avait fait.

Bien sûr, il n'y aurait pas seulement que des peintures du blond mais également celles d'autres jeunes peintres qui essayaient de percé dans le métiers et essayant de faire vendre leurs œuvres à de riches collectionneurs ou amoureux de l'art.

« Non mais qu'est ce qu'il fou ce **putain** de Potter ! Il veut me bousiller ma journée ou quoi ! Il a intérêt à être à l'heure, **je vous l'dis, ou il va entendre parlé du pays, croyez-moi !** » Vociféra Draco en se postant près de Juan qui souriait amusé. Le blond avait un véritable caractère de chienmais cela faisait tout son charme.

« Voyons Draco, vous savez bien que son match ne peut pas se dérouler en quelques minutes, il doit sans doute être exténué maintenant. Laissez-lui le temps de récupéré. » Fit gentiment l'homme aux cheveux et à la moustache grisonnante.

« Oh mais il peut facilement faire un match de quelques minutes, il l'a bien fait à Poudlard, alors il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne puisse pas le faire **encore **aujourd'hui. » grogna le blond entre ses dents.

« Le temps passe, il n'est peut-être plus aussi bon qu'avant. Quoique j'aie entendu dire que c'était le meilleur attrapeur et que même Victor Krum n'avait jamais réussit à faire de tels exploits. C'est absolument remarquable. Vous devez être fier de lui. »

« Exploit ou pas, il a intérêt à être présent ou je jure qu'il n'en ressortira pas indemne. »

« En attendant profité de ce qui vous est offert, la journée n'est pas terminée, elle ne fait que commencer. Dans deux heures, tout un tas de vieux riches, un balai dans le cul, et une montagne de billets verts vont arriver et vont allonger la monnaie pour vos œuvres. Qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir de mieux ? »

Le blond grogna pour la forme alors que Juan s'amusait de voir comment celui-ci réagissait face à ce que l'argent pourrait lui offrir après la vente de ses peintures.

« J'espère seulement que Harry arrivera à l'heure, parce que je ne sais pas si je serais encore capable de tenir face à ses bon sang de nobles. La vie à Azkaban a changé bien des choses croyez-moi, et tenir une soirée mondaine, je suis sûr que je ne pourrais plus le faire avec autant d'aisance qu'avant ; il faut juste que je reprenne l'habitude je crois… »

« L'habitude ! C'est le mot qui fait tout ; l'habitude. Une fois reprise, je suis sûr que vous ferez des ravages. »

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois avant de repartir vérifier que tout était en place. La journée allait être longue sans Harry.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Harry ouvrit la porte d'un geste de la main et alluma la lumière. Il savait que personne ne se trouvait chez eux, alors il posa sa tenue de Quidditch sur le canapé, les vêtements mouillés imprégnant le tissu. Si Draco avait été là, sa vie aurait été réduite à deux minutes à peine avant qu'il ne soit zigouillé sur place par un blond en rogne contre lui. Et encore, deux minutes était un temps assez conséquent. Harry était sûr que son amant pouvait le tuer plus vite que ça s'il osait poser ses vêtements sale sur le canapé, ou salir un quelconque endroit de l'appartement. Ce n'était pas facile tout les jours de vivre avec quelqu'un de quelque peu maniaque sur les bords….

Bon d'accord, Draco était un vrai maniaque de la propreté et du rangement. Chaque chose avait un emplacement bien précis et Harry avait beaucoup de mal à suivre tout à la lettre. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé le rangement, il était bien avec un amant tel que Draco. Au moins ils se complétaient d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ouvrant la fenêtre du balcon pour aérer un peu le salon, Harry partit dans la salle de bain, allumant la chaîne stéréo au passage afin de ne plus vivre dans ce silence pompeux qui régnait dans l'appartement. Quand Draco n'était pas là, le silence était vraiment la seule chose que Harry voulait chez eux. C'était quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Entrant nu sous la douche bien chaude, il se décontracta alors qu'il se demandait ce que Draco pouvait bien faire à cette heure-ci à New York. En Angleterre, il était dans les environs de vingt heures du soir. Il devait donc être dans les trois heures de l'après-midi là-bas. Harry secoua la tête. De toute façon, il devait d'abord aller à l'hôtel Plazza dans les environs de vingt et une heure, le temps de faire son sac et de protéger l'appartement contre les infractions il serait dans les temps.

Frottant sa peau refroidie par la pluie et le vent, Harry se mit à penser à ce qu'il pourrait organiser pour fêter la Saint Valentin avec son cher et tendre. Après tout c'était le premier qu'ils passaient ensemble, autant faire ça bien non ?

Alors, une soirée romantique dans un grand restaurant ?

Non cela faisait bien trop bon chic bon genre. Harry n'était pas de ce genre là. Et il ne savait pas si Draco était près à sortir dans des lieux qu'il avait l'habitude de visiter plus jeune. Cela devait sans doute être bien trop frais à son esprit.

Une soirée en amoureux devant un vieux film ?

Non, mille fois non. C'était trop simplet, trop … pas assez… enfin ce n'était pas ce qu'ils leur fallaient.

Un dîner aux chandelles dans leur chambre d'hôtel ?

Ah ça, se serait déjà plus leur genre. Oui mais comment préparer un dîner pour deux rapidement et être à l'heure au vernissage de Draco ? Gros dilemme.

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand, de la mousse s'y insinuant quand il réalisa que s'il ne se dépêchait pas il n'aurait jamais le temps de tout préparer à temps. Poussant un juron contre la mousse qui lui piquait les yeux, il se lava rapidement se rinça, sortit de la douche et après s'être séché le corps et les cheveux d'un sort, il partit choisir des vêtements à mettre.

Mais il se freina aussitôt. S'il devait faire la cuisine, il ne voudrait mieux pas porter les vêtements pour l'exposition. Qui plus est, si les vêtements qu'il devait porter étaient ceux posé sur leur lit ou un petit mot à son intention l'attendait, il était certain de ne pas devoir les mettre maintenant.

Il prit le morceau de papier et lu à voix haute ce que son petit ami lui avait écrit à l'encre verte. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours.

« Harry, ce sont tes vêtements pour cette après-midi. J'espère que le match c'est bien déroulé et que tu as gagné, mais ça je suis sûr que oui. **Tu as intérêt ! **

Je te préviens – juste pour la forme – Potter, que si tu n'arrive pas à l'heure au vernissage tu peux te la mettre derrière l'oreille pour ces quinze prochaines années, **tu as bien compris j'espère parce que tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu !**

Bonne journée _mon cœur _- dieu que c'est niais ces surnoms, je ne comprend pas comment tu peux aimer et me forcer à t'appeler comme ça. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour que je les dise, à croire que tu m'as lancé un Impérium et que tu me forces à t'appeler par **ces surnoms débiles**.

PS : Et… je voulais m'excuser pour … enfin j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir hurlé dessus pendant toute cette semaine. J'étais vraiment trop stressé. Vivement que je te revoies.

**Je t'aime**,

Draco »

Un petit sourire tendre vint jouer sur les lèvres du Survivant. Tout compte fait, cela n'était pas si dur d'avoir des mots tendres de la part de son amant. Et putain, qu'est ce qu'il adorait quand il parlait français ! Ca avait quelque chose de tellement excitant ! Il ne pouvait pas y résister !

Avec un petit soupire il rangea le mot dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, mais après une petite hésitation il le reprit et faisant apparaître sa valise d'un mouvement de baguette, il le mit dans une poche intérieure. Peut-être qu'il en aurait besoin contre un déni de la part de son amant de lui avoir pour une fois donné un surnom.

Il sortit ensuite quelques vêtements de leur armoire qui était presque vide des vêtements du blond, celui-ci se sentant obliger de tout prendre avec lui, même pour un voyage de trois jours. Il les mit dans la valise et ajouta son costume pour le vernissage qui était entouré d'un sac en plastique pour le protéger.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien oublié et que tous les sorts de protection étaient bien placés autour de l'appartement, il transplana directement à New York.

Il atterrit alors au milieu de la rue sorcière de la grande ville, des centaines de sorciers marchant autour de lui. S'il avait su il serait venu incognito. Certain le regardait ahuri. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on croise le Survivant en plein cœur de New York avait pour seul bagage, un papier avec l'adresse de l'hôtel, sa valise ayant été rétrécie et se trouvant dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

Sans laisser le temps à beaucoup de monde de le reconnaître, il entra dans un pub et après avoir demandé au serveur comment se rendre à l'adresse indiqué sur le morceau de parchemin, il sortit par la porte et se trouva dans la grande avenue de New York. Celle-ci grouillait de monde qui se baladait le plus souvent en amoureux, certains tenant leur chère et tendre par la taille et l'embrassant amoureusement en leur promettant monts et merveilles.

Après une heure de recherche, Harry se retrouva devant un immense immeuble doré. Il devait bien faire dans les douze étages et étaient composé d'au moins cent cinquante fenêtres. L'hôtel Plazza était l'un des plus répandu dans cette grande ville et Harry devina que son amant l'avait choisit pour son luxe.

Il entra par la grande porte, ses yeux s'émerveillant de toute les dorures qu'il pouvait croisé sur son chemin. Arrivé à l'accueil, il demanda à être conduit à sa chambre et un homme habillé d'un costume parme vint le chercher et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre 503. La Suite Royale. Draco n'avait vraiment pas fait ça à moitié. Lui qui avait eu l'habitude de trempé ses jolies petites fesses dans de la soie pour sous-vêtements voulait vraiment ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour lui. Quel petit noble il faisait.

Harry pouffa intérieurement alors qu'il entrait dans leur chambre. Il donna un pour boire à l'homme qui partit après un « Merci Monsieur. Bonne soirée Monsieur ».

Regardant l'intérieure de la Suite, Harry se dit qu'en réalité ça avait du bon de vivre dans le luxe. Il y avait ce qu'il y a de meilleur !

Un lit deux places aux draps de soie crème et au couvre-lit argenté trônait au centre de la pièce, deux tables de chevet en bois clair de chaque côté. Un grand balcon se trouvait de l'autre côté, ses rideaux transparents flottant au gré du vent qui passait par la fenêtre ouverte. Voyant l'heure avec stupeur, il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et après avoir repérer une magnifique cuisine, dont le réfrigérateur était plein a craqué, il s'installa devant les fourneaux, bien décidé à concevoir un délicieux repas.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Draco fulminait ! Ce Potter à la noix n'était toujours pas arrivé et lui il flippait à mort alors que les portes de la salle d'exposition s'ouvraient pour laisser entrer le public. Pourquoi était-il en retard ? Le match était-il terminé ? Bien sûr qu'il était finit ! Depuis longtemps même il en était sûr !

Il vit avec horreur les premières personnes se diriger vers l'une de ses œuvres, une peinture qu'il avait faite il y a trois semaines, alors que Harry dormait sur le canapé à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à son amant, mais l'avoir à ses côtés quand il peignait et que celui-ci était silencieux lui permettait de se concentrer plus facilement sur ce qu'il faisait.

« Je vois que tout commence bien pour vous Draco. Après même pas dix minutes, un jeune couple souhaite acheter une de vos peintures. » Fit la voix de Juan, le sortant de ses pensés.

« C'est vrai ? Laquelle ? » Demanda le blond avec crainte il devait l'avouer.

« Celle avec la jeune femme accoudé à un bar, avec son chapeau et son chignon. Je savais que cette peinture ferait des heureux. » Répondit l'homme à moustache. « Monsieur Potter n'est pas arrivé n'est ce pas ? »

« Si bien sûrmaisje l'ai caché dans mon pantalon,sa vue me répugnait tellement, vous comprenez ?» grogna le blond en s'accoudant au mur près du buffet rempli de bons mets.

L'homme rigola et prit deux coupes de champagnes sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait à côté d'eux et en tendit une au blond qui se dépêcha d'en avaler plusieurs gorgées.

« Ne gâchez pas un si bon champagne voyons, ce serai vraiment dommage. »

« M'en fou, ce que je veux maintenant c'est avoir du courage pour lutter contre cette horde d'aristo sans scrupule. »

« N'étiez-vous pas un aristo sans scrupule comme vous le dite si bien, dans votre grande jeunesse ? » demanda Juan un brin amusé.

« **Je vous emmerde. **»

« Allez c'est partit, la plupart des personnes ici trouvent vos œuvres remarquables, allons voir ce que le bon peuple peut vous offrir. »

« Vous vous en foutez de toute façon que quelqu'un achète mes peintures, tant que des culs béni comme eux viennent dans votre salle d'expo', ça vous suffit, ça vous fait une réputation plus importante voilà tout. » fit le blond en finissant sa coupe.

« Ce n'est pas faux, mais vous savez, même si je suis reconnu dans cet univers, je dois bien avoué que je ne serais rien avec des artistes comme vous. Après tout, ce sont vos œuvres qui attirent le client non ? »

Et Juan partit vers un groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui donnaient leur point de vue sur une peinture qui se trouvait là avant que Draco n'expose les siennes. Ils étaient tous habillés avec classe, les femmes portant souvent des fourrures qui devaient être hors de prix et des robes qui moulaient leur corps potelé à force de se goinfrer au buffet.

Après avoir posé un regard qui se voulait indifférent à la porte d'entrée, Draco se dirigea vers un groupe de jeunes filles qui semblaient de classe moyenne. Elles étaient sublimes dans leur robe du soir et le blond se dit que si Harry pouvait s'amuser loin de lui alors il pouvait faire de même. Il commença à entamer la conversation avec elle, chacune tombant obligatoirement sous son charme et lui souriant, essayant d'être la prochaine dans son lit, le complimentant sur ses œuvres. L'une d'entre elle lui demanda même s'il était doué de ses mains dans d'autre domaine que l'art sur toile. La soirée pourrait peut-être être plus intéressante qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait qu'à sourire ou parler avec l'une d'entre elle, et tout le monde était à ses pieds. Il pensait avoir oublier l'éducation que son père lui avait inculqué pour la vie en communauté mais c'était probablement quelque chose qu'il ne perdrait jamais.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Après une deux heures de cuisine, Harry dut bien admettre que même s'il avait passé son enfance à préparer les repas chez les Dursley, il ne serait jamais un bon cuisinier ! Tout ce qu'il avait entreprit avait finit dans la poubelle, raté ou brûler.

Jetant un œil à l'horloge, il écarquilla les yeux se rendant compte qu'il avait une heure de retard !

Il se dépêcha de faire disparaître toute la nourriture et partit s'habiller. Il sortit son costume de l'emballage en plastique et découvrit que son amant lui avait choisit quelque chose de sobre mais classe. Il mit le pantalon noir à pince, la chemise en satin de couleur crème et mit la veste noire assortie au pantalon. Il chaussa ses chaussures noires vernies et après avoir jeté un dernier regard au miroir où il vit qu'il avait les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et après avoir enfiler un long manteau noir il sortit rapidement de la Suite, prenant l'ascenseur pour descendre les douze étages. A l'accueil, il s'arrêta pour demander à ce que l'on monte un dîner aux chandelles pour deux personnes pour vingt et une heure et sortit dans la rue, un vent frais jouant avec ses cheveux et rougissant ses joues. Il entra dans une petite rue où il transplana directement dans celle se trouvant en face de la salle d'exposition où un groupe d'hommes et de femmes entraient à l'intérieure. Il traversa la rue et après avoir montré son invitation il entra à l'intérieur, la chaleur ambiante de la salle lui donnant tout de suite chaud. On lui proposa de prendre son manteau, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Son regard scanna la foule et il repéra Juan Gibson, l'associé de son amant qui présentait une œuvre d'un peintre nouveau. Il se dirigea vers lui, bien décidé à savoir où se trouvait son petit ami.

« Monsieur Gibson, sauriez-vous où se trouve Draco s'il vous plait ? » demanda-t-il.

L'homme se retourna surpris vers lui, ses yeux s'encrant au sien et le brun pu y lire un certain reproche.

« Tiens, tiens, Monsieur Potter c'est décidé à participer à la fête ? »

« Juan, s'il vous plait, je suis déjà assez désolé pour ça, dite-moi où il se trouve. » fit le brun en serrant les dents. Juan Gibson avait un petit quelque chose qui lui rappelait son ancien professeur de Potion, Severus Rogue.

« Monsieur Draco Malfoy s'amuse bien sûr ! Ne vous voyant pas arriver il a décidé de ne pas vous attendre et de faire la fête sans vous. Un conseil, la prochaine fois, arriver à l'heure. » Juan lui fit un sourire, suivit d'un clin d'œil, et repartit dans la foule où il salua plusieurs personnes.

Fronçant les sourcils, le brun scruta l'assemblée, bien décidé à comprendre où l'homme voulait en venir par « faire la fête sans vous ». Il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de phrase… et pour cause… il venait de repérer Draco… celui-ci s'amusait bien d'ailleurs.

Entouré de trois pin-up, un verre de champagne à la main, l'autre main sur la taille d'une des filles qui possédait de long cheveux bruns, et deux yeux verts hypnotisant. Elle était magnifique certes, mais **_putain_** qu'est ce que la main de _son_ amant faisait sur cette petite pute ?

D'un pas rageur, et prenant une coupe de champagne qu'il but d'une traite, il rejoignit le fameux couple, ses yeux verts fixant avec haine la femme qui souriait à son prince. Arrivé derrière le blond, il se racla la gorge pour faire savoir sa présence à son amant qui se retourna vers lui avec un petit sourire vengeur quand il vit la colère noire dans laquelle Harry se trouvait. Ce fumier s'amusait à le rendre enragé !

« Bonjour **mon ange**, tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda le blond avec dans les yeux un brin d'innocence.

Bon dieu ce qu'il pouvait aimé quand il lui donnait des surnoms, même que ce soit pour le rendre jaloux !

« Draco, je te prévient, si tu n'enlève pas ta main de cette grognasse je ne réponds plus de moi. » fit le brun pour cacher que malgré tout le mot tendre lui plaisait.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns les regarda éberlué et se recula tout de suite du blond qui lui jeta un regard agacé parce qu'elle ne jouait pas le jeu pour rendre son petit ami jaloux.

« Mais voyons Harry, tu peux comprendre que je t'ai confondu avec cette magnifique jeune femme. Regarde comme elle te ressemble. Les mêmes cheveux noir magnifique, les mêmes yeux verts hypnotisant. Elle est a croqué tu ne trouve pas ? Moi j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure si ça ne tenait qu'à moi. » Fit le blond en tout innocence, la brune prenant une jolie couleur tomate sous les compliments.

« Tu me prend vraiment pour un con Draco... Si tu en as tellement envie, prend là cette traînée, mais que je ne te revoies plus jamais ensuite.» lâcha Harry quelque peu blessé par le comportement de son amant.

Il fit demi-tour et traversa la foule, ses yeux commençant à lui piquer. Il partit vers les toilettes pour hommes, ne se doutant pas qu'à l'autre bout de la salle, un jeune homme blond s'excusait au près des jeunes femmes et partait à sa recherche.

Harry se pencha au dessus du lavabo, les larmes commençant à couler de ses yeux. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il ne s'y était pas attendu. Draco était trop bien pour lui. Même après ces quelques mois passé ensemble, il savait que leur relation n'était pas encore assez stable. Bien sûr il ne regrettait pas d'avoir emménagé avec Draco. Mais c'était encore trop fragile.

Il releva la tête vers le miroir en face de lui et vit avec stupeur que des cernes entouraient ses yeux, signes qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit ses derniers temps. Avec les matchs et Draco qui étaient dans tout ses états, pas étonnant qu'il ne trouve pas le sommeil.

Lui qui avait pensé passé une bonne soirée en présence de l'homme qu'il aimait, c'était fichu. Après un soupire et après avoir chassé ses larmes d'un revers de la main, il alluma le robinet et s'inonda le visage d'eau tiède, n'entendant pas le bruit de la porte dans son dos qui s'ouvrait et se refermait.

Sa main chercha à tâtons la serviette blanche qu'il avait vue en entrant. Mais quelqu'un la lui donna bien avant qu'il ne mette la main dessus. Ne s'en rendant pas compte, il adressa juste un « Merci » inaudible avant de se sécher le visage.

Minute ! Quelqu'un lui avait donné la serviette ? Euh ... Y a qui là ? pensa intelligemment son cerveau.

Ne bougeant pas sa tête de la serviette, il essaya de repérer la personne qui se tenait à côté de lui, juste en cherchant de ses yeux. Il vit une veste bleue indigo... Et merde, Draco l'avait trouvé.

Après un grognement, il releva la tête vers le miroir, ses yeux croisant un regard anthracite qui le fixait avec un air...désolé ? Il pouvait toujours rêver !

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, attendant que l'autre se décide à parler. Ce fut Draco qui coupa le silence pesant, sa voix s'élevant quelque peu cassée.

« Harry écoute, je... je ne voulais pas te rendre en colère. Ce n'était pas mon but... » Dit-il hésitant, mais voyant l'air dubitatif de son amant, il avoua. « Bon d'accord c'était prémédité. Mais comprend-moi, tu m'avais promis d'être là pour me soutenir lors de l'expo' et quand j'ai vu que tu n'arrivais pas... et bien j'ai été en colère et jaloux. Tu t'occupe plus de ton équipe et du Quidditch que de moi et je t'en ai voulu. Je ... hum, je voulais que tu sache ce que je ressentais. ... Je suis désolé si ce que j'ai fait t'a blessé. Mais avoue que tu l'as cherché.»

Le brun fixa le blond un moment ne croyant pas les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Étais-ce bien le même Draco Malfoy qui venait de s'excuser ? Bon la dernière phrase était superflue mais comment voulez-vous qu'il résiste à une moue comme celle que le blond faisait en cet instant ? Il se mordait les lèvres, les rendant rouges et gonflées et se tordait les mains, anxieux. Harry baissa la tête, ne sachant comment réagir. Il en voulait à Draco mais d'un autre côté il l'aimait et il savait qu'il allait lui pardonner. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Harry. » lâcha-t-il après un moment, voyant que le brun n'était pas près à répondre, ses paroles faisant éco aux pensés de son amant.

Le brun releva la tête, ses yeux encore un peu humides s'encrant dans ceux gris de son petit ami. Il avait bien entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu ? Oui, Draco avait bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter leur relation, à son plus grand bonheur. Un petit sourire attendri vint se peindre sur ses lèvres et il se retourna vers le blond qui le regarda intensément, une peur se lisant dans ses beaux yeux. Harry secoua la tête en souriant, et la relevant une nouvelle fois, il scella ses lèvres à celles du blond qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement de soulagement, ses mains se plaçant sur la taille du brun, Harry entourant son cou, la serviette blanche tombant au sol sans bruit. Ils s'embrassèrent un petit moment, inconscient que quelqu'un pouvait entré dans les toilettes et les surprendre. Seul l'autre existait en cet instant.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La porte de la chambre cogna contre le mur alors que le couple entrait dans la Suite, leurs lèvres scellées, les mains parcourant le corps de l'autre. La porte claqua de nouveau contre le montant en bois, quand du pied, Harry la referma.

Essayant d'enlever leurs vêtements, ils se prirent les pieds dans le tapis et tombèrent au sol. Ils reprirent leur souffle et rigolèrent quand ils virent enfin où ils avaient atterrit.

« Je suis contente que l'exposition soit finit. » fit le blond en mordillant l'oreille du brun sur lui.

« Hum... moi aussi. » continua le brun qui se laissa faire sous ce traitement agréable. « Dit-moi, tu ne voudrais pas attendre un peu, un bon repas nous attends... J'avais préparé une soirée pour tout les deux, pour la Saint Valentin. » Murmura Harry soudain gêné.

Il sentit le blond retirer ses dents de son lobe d'oreille et placer sa tête face à lui, le regardant amusé.

« Potter, est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui fête **cette stupide fête des amoureux **? » demanda le blond.

« Bah en fait, je me suis dit... c'est notre premier ensemble alors ... enfin, j'aurais bien aimé célébré cette fête avec toi, tu comprends... c'est la première fois pour moi. » répondit piteusement le brun en évitant le regard du blond qui le trouvait adorable.

« **Espèce d'idiot**, vient-là que je t'embrasse. » Accompagnant le geste la parole, il embrassa le brun qui profita de cet instant avec plaisir. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les joues rougies. « C'est d'accord, mais c'est vraiment parce que tu es bandant à souhait dans ce costume. » le taquina-t-il.

« Avoue que tu l'as choisi exprès parce que tu souhaitais me l'enlever quand on serais seul. » fit le brun en rigolant, quelque peu soulagé.

« Bien sûr, pour quoi d'autre ? Parce qu'il te donne une classe et une allure de mec riche ? **Quelle blague **! C'est juste que tu as un putain de cul là-dedans. Mais ça ne va pas durer. Tu vas vite se retrouver à poil beau brun. » Pour prouver ses dire, le blond partit à la recherche de la braguette du pantalon noir de son amant, essayant de la retirer ainsi que le bouton.

« Dit-moi que tu n'as pas faim Draco ? » demanda Harry alors que son pantalon partait se poser sur un fauteuil en cuir après avoir fait un vol planer.

« Oh si j'ai très faim, mais de toi seulement. » chuchota le blond en commençant à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée après avoir retirer la chemise du brun, la veste étant enlevé depuis longtemps.

« Hum ... Si j'aurais su ... -Oh oui encore ici Draco- ... Je ne me serais ... -Hum oh mon dieu- ...pas cassez le cul à ... -Tu as vraiment trop de vêtement- ... essayer de préparer ... -ah voilà c'est mieux- ... un bon repas. » Fit le brun après un petit moment.

« Avoue que ce n'est pas toi qui a fait tout ça Harry. » rigola le blond en insinuant un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant.

« Oh ! ... Hum non, j'avoue... Tout a cramé. » Gémit le brun alors que Draco le préparait à sa venue avec un soin particulier.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » chuchota le blond, en s'insinuant dans son petit ami, celui-ci croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses doigt griffant la peau de son dos pale. « **Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon cœur** ». Dit-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! J'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire alors je remercie Leviathoun sans qui ce chapitre ne serait même pas là avant encore un très long moment ! Merci Levia ! Je t'adore ! _

_Bonne chance au prochain auteur ! Désolé je ne sais pas qui c'est :$_

_Gros bisous à tous !_

_Vert émeraude_


	5. Traditions et autres petites contrariété

Bonjour à tous, et oui, après près de deux mois d'attente voici enfin le chapitre 5 de cette folle collaboration, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Quelques remerciements et je laisse place au chapitre

Tout d'abord, un grand que dis-je un _énorme_ **Merc**i à Cyzia, grâce à qui vous échapper à toutes les horribles faute d'orthographe que j'avais laissé sur mon passage. Et quand je dis horrible c'est vraiment horrible!

Merci à Zoo pour être là et m'encourager à chaque fois et à Umbre77 pour son avis finale qui m'a ôté un gros poids de sur les épaules

**Attention: Comme pour les premiers chapitres, les phrases écrites en gras et italique sont en français dans l'histoire.**

Diclamers : Petit rappel, les personnages d'Harry Potter et l'histoire qui s'y rapporte ne sont pas mien, tout comme les chansons qui elles sont la propriété de l'excellentissime Olivia Ruiz

OoOoOoOoO

Chapitre Cinq : Traditions et autres petites contrariétés.

**Le carnaval **

21H43.

Harry soupira et porta son regarda sur la foule en fête qui l'entourait.

C'était fou comme l'absence d'une seule personne pouvait gâcher l'ambiance.

Il avait toujours adorer se rendre au Hog's Pig, pour le carnaval.

Enfin quand il disait toujours, il voulait dire depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qu'était le carnaval, c'est-à-dire quatre ans auparavant, en discutant avec Hermione.

A cette époque la guerre battait encore son plein et personne ne savait de quoi le lendemain serait fait, et en ce jour de fête, typiquement Moldu, ils avaient pu se plonger dans une insouciance aussi bienfaitrice qu'oubliée.

Et c'était par la suite devenu une sorte de tradition entre eux. Chaque année pour le carnaval, ils se retrouvaient là, avec Ron, Hermione et les autres.

Mais en dépit de la joie qu'il ressentait à être là, le regard d'Harry ne cessait de se diriger vers l'horloge murale du pub.

21H 45.

Soit une demi-heure depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison.

C'était la faute de Draco aussi ! Pourquoi était-il aussi têtu et aussi fier ?

Il soupira et releva la tête.

21H46.

Un coude s'enfonça dans sa côte, et il tourna lentement la tête, prenant le temps de mettre un sourire plus ou moins sincère sur ses lèvres, avant de se retrouver face à… Ginny.

La jeune fille portait un costume de gitane qui lui seyait à ravir, et à la vue de l'air affamé du corsaire Zabini à sa droite il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

"Harry ? Allez viens danser ! Hermione a réussi à tirer Ron sur la piste, et il ne manque que toi !"

Les yeux d'Harry se dirigèrent instamment vers la piste de danse, placée juste devant la scène où s'époumonait un groupe de rock moldu, et y vit en effet le rouquin, en train de… danser avec sa compagne.

Les yeux du jeune homme pétillèrent d'amusement devant le spectacle, somme toute unique, que donnait le couple.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, la brune était parvenue à convaincre son ami de mettre les collants bleus électriques de Superman tandis qu'elle-même portait une crinoline en crêpe rouge au décolleté si pigeonnant que la moitié du regard des hommes présents semblaient y plonger.

En y réfléchissant, Harry se dit que c'était peut-être pour ça que Ron, pourtant plus allergique que lui à la danse, avait accepté de se ridiculiser sur la piste - il disait ridiculisé car il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour qualifier les mouvements quasi spasmodiques de son ami.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers le couple à ses côtés et décida de se joindre à eux.

Après tout, Draco avait fait son choix, il ne voulait pas venir ? Soit, qu'il ne vienne pas ! Il ne voulait pas se mêler à ses amis qu'il disait abhorrer sans même avoir chercher à les connaître vraiment ? Et bien tant pis pour lui ! Il ne lui gâcherait pas sa soirée.

Il suivit donc ses deux amis, serrant contre lui sa cape de Dracula, jusque sur la piste et commença à danser plus ou moins gauchement.

Il s'écroula dans leur lit plusieurs heures plus tard, dans un état de semi ébriété, et s'endormit sans tenir compte du corps raidit de colère et bien réveillé qui se trouvait ses côtés.

Les jours qui suivirent ce soir de fête, furent assez tendus dans la maison du couple Potter-Malfoy.

Draco en voulait à Harry de l'avoir laissé seul ce soir là, bien que ce soit lui qui ait _et_ refusé de venir _et_ poussé Harry à y aller sans lui, tout comme il lui en voulait d'être rentré aussi tard, et aussi inconsciemment de s'y être amusé sans lui.

Quand à Harry, lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond boudait alors que c'était lui qui avait refusé de faire des efforts. Ce n'était pas comme si il était parti en traître ou avait agi derrière son dos, non, il lui avait demandé de venir.

Il l'avait invité, lui avait expliqué où ils allaient, ce qu'ils y faisaient, cela ne nécessitait pas de retour non préparé dans le monde sorcier, puisque c'était une fête moldue et en plus cela lui aurait permis de reprendre contact avec l'un de ses anciens amis, puisque Blaise Zabini serait là.

Et Draco lui avait ri au nez.

Oui, il lui avait ri au nez, disant que bien qu'il vive parmi les moldus depuis plusieurs années, il n'avait jamais été adepte de leurs fêtes qu'il trouvait vraiment puériles.

Ce qui bien entendu avait piqué Harry au vif puisqu'il était non seulement adepte de ces fêtes, mais surtout parce que si il les adorait c'était justement parce qu'elles étaient puériles, qu'elle lui permettait de s'y rendre sans se prendre au sérieux. En se moquant du "qu'en dira-t-on".

Ce qui les amena en ce mercredi soir à une situation quelque peu tendue. Ils étaient tous deux dans le salon. Tous deux avachis sur un fauteuil, et se regardaient discrètement du coin de l'œil, mais sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Chacun étant persuadé d'être dans son bon droit, et aucun ne voulant faire le premier pas. Surtout que leur début de semaine avait été des plus fatiguant.

Celle d'Harry à cause des entraînements, en vue du prochain match contre les Harpies de Holyheads qui devait avoir lieu au début de la semaine suivante, qui avaient été longs - surtout que l'entraîneur avait été sur son dos toute l'après-midi. Selon lui il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Ce qu'Harry ne pouvait nier. La mésentente qui régnait actuellement entre Draco et lui l'ennuyait et son jeu s'en ressentait : il n'était pas concentré. Il jeta un regard furtif en direction de Draco et se retrouva face à deux petits yeux gris très fatigués. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'inquiétude montée en lui. Qu'était-il arrivé à Draco ses derniers jours pour qu'il soit aussi fatigué ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Du côté de Draco, la fatigue n'était pas physique, malgré le manque de sommeil, mais surtout morale. Il n'avait pas réussi à peindre quoique ce soit d'intéressant depuis plus d'une semaine et il commençait à s'en inquiéter. Son manque d'inspiration était apparu au même moment que ses querelles avec Harry au sujet du carnaval et cela n'avait cessé d'empirer depuis. A cela s'ajoutait la pression due à la galerie, puisque Juan l'avait contacté deux jours auparavant pour savoir où il en était, et si il pensait pouvoir proposer quelques œuvres pour la prochaine exposition prévue le 11 avril prochain. Et il avait eu la bêtise de lui promettre trois peintures. Ce qui semblait bien mal parti vu qu'il en avait tout juste une dont il se sentait suffisamment fière pour l'exposer.

Il soupira et tourna brièvement les yeux vers Harry. Pourquoi son amant ne faisait-il pas le premier pas ? Cette situation était usante ! Il se rendit soudain compte qu'Harry le fixait avec les sourcils froncés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

Lorsque la voix retentit dans la pièce, ils sursautèrent. L'un parce qu'il avait été surpris en pleine contemplation, l'autre parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'après coup que c'était sa voix qui avait parlé.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de répondre, gêné.

" Euh… Rien."

"Alors pourquoi tu me fixes avec les yeux plissés ?"

"Ah, ça et bien euh…"

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas que Draco ait l'impression de gagner cette dispute alors qu'il avait tous les torts, mais son inquiétude, sa curiosité étaient trop grandes.

"Je me demandais juste si tu dormais bien en ce moment."

Draco le regarda, perplexe.

"Si je dors bien ? Et tu te poses souvent ce genre de question ?"

Harry le regarda, surpris par la hargne que le blond semblait mettre dans ses réponses, avant de lui répondre d'un ton aigre.

" Je me pose ce genre de question quand je vois que mon petit ami à des cernes noirs de presque dix centimètres sous les yeux, quand je vois qu'il semble avoir des soucis mais qu'il ne m'en parle pas, quand...

Draco poussa un énorme soupire de soulagement. Étrangement, ce prélude de dispute était rassurant, nettement plus que la tension silencieuse qui les entourait avant.

" Je crois que j'ai compris où tu veux en venir."

Harry soupira à son tour avant de demander.

" Et tu crois que j'aurais des réponses à mes questions ? Tu crois que mon petit ami va se décider à lâcher le morceau ?"

Le ton d'Harry était plus calme, seule son inquiétude transpirait dans sa voix et cela se répercuta immédiatement sur Draco qui répondit doucement.

" Pas vraiment"

Harry fronça les sourcils.

" Comment ça 'pas vraiment' ? Comment peut-il ne pas vraiment répondre à mes questions ?"

" Tu as mal compris… je voulais dire, je ne dors pas vraiment bien."

Le visage d'Harry devint plus sérieux encore.

" Tu es malade ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu..."

Pour le faire taire, Draco leva la main, puis répondit d'une traite.

" Non, rien de tout ça… c'est juste que j'ai quelques petits soucis avec mon petit ami. Il me cache des choses, et puis nous nous sommes un peu disputés récemment et depuis, c'est assez tendu. Et quand je suis tendu, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ma peinture donc je prends du retard sur l'exposition qui doit avoir lieu au mois d'Avril. Et comme je suis en retard, ça me stresse, et quand je stresse je dors mal… ce qui nous amène donc à la situation présente."

" Tu as une expo de prévu pour Avril ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dis !"

Draco le regard quelques secondes en silence, avant de répondre.

" Juan m'a contacté avant-hier. Il organise une exposition pour quelques clients privilégiés, le 11 avril prochain. L'un d'entre eux a attendu parler de moi et aurait voulu voir certaines de mes œuvres. Et je lui en ai promis trois. Seulement j'ai un passage à vide. La seule chose que je parviens à peindre ce sont ces stupides masques de carnaval et ça ne mène à rien."

Emporté comme il l'était, Draco ne vit pas Harry s'approcher et il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son genou, puis prendre sa main.

Le blond baissa les yeux vers son amant et attendit. Mais dans un premier temps, Harry ne dit rien, il se pencha vers Draco et déposa un petit baiser papillon sur sa joue.

" Félicitations, Monsieur le peintre."

Draco haussa les épaules.

" C'est pas comme si j'en avais jamais fait !'

" Arrête de faire ton blasé, ça ne marche pas ! Je sais très bien que tu es ravi, surtout que d'après ce que tu me dis tu commences à te faire une petite réputation…"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne contredit pas le brun.

" Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, tu me peux développer cette histoire selon laquelle ton petit ami te cache des choses et que c'est ça la source de toutes tes difficultés artistiques ? Parce que en tant que petit ami je sais de source sûre que je ne te cache absolument rien..."

Dès qu'Harry eut posé sa question, l'atmosphère changea et Draco se tendit.

" Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne me caches rien, Monsieur je suis l'honnêteté personnifié ? »

" Certain."

" Et ta soirée à Hog's Pig ? C'est vrai que j'en ai beaucoup entendu parlé. _Monsieur_ rentre à des heures pas possible, saoul, et le lendemain, rien, pas un mot, comme si cette soirée n'avait pas existé. Et à part ça, tu ne me caches rien,… Tu te moques de moi ?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dès qu'il entendit l'attaque de Draco, Harry se releva. Comment osait-il être d'aussi mauvaise foi ?

" Je te demande pardon ? J'ai bien entendu ? Tu boudes depuis trois jours parce que je ne t'ai pas raconté ce que j'ai fait le soir du carnaval ?"

" D'abord je ne boude pas, les enfants boudent et je n'en suis pas un…"

" Excuse moi du peu ! Tu m'as très bien fait comprendre que tu trouvais cette tradition du Carnaval complètement stupide et que tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler. Et tu t'étonnes que je me sois tût ?"

" Harry, tu as vu dans quel état et à quelle heure tu es rentré ? Et _toi_, tu t'étonnes que je me pose des questions ?"

" Arrête, il n'était pas si tard, à peine deux heures du matin, et je n'étais pas saoul, mais à peine gai ! "

" Là n'est pas la question."

Silence.

" Bon tu me racontes ?"

" Il n'y a rien à raconter. On est allée au Pub, on a dansé, discuté, rigolé, bu…et ensuite chacun est rentré que lui, comme chaque année. C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça _la tradition_ du Carnaval."

" Et vous en avez beaucoup des traditions comme ça ?"

" Quelques unes."

" Ca t'ennuierait de développer ?"

"Non. On se retrouve généralement pour boire quelques Guinness à "_l'Irish"_ un pub irlandais dans le Londres moldu pour la Saint-Patrick, et on s'habille tout en vert. Pour Pâques, on fait un concours de lancer d'œufs, une chasse à l'œuf suivie d'une petite dégustation. On fait un pique-nique dans _Highgate Park_, pour "the late summer holiday". On fait un feu d'artifice pour le Guy Fawkes…"

" Guy Fawkes c'est celui qui a voulu mettre le feu au parlement c'est ça ?"

Harry le regarda, impressionné, l'histoire moldue n'était pas la spécialité de Draco, mais voir qu'il en connaissait malgré tous quelques faits était rassurant. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi hermétique aux coutumes moldue qu'il le laissait sous-entendre.

" On se retrouve aussi pour Halloween et…"

Il arrêta son énumération en entendant Draco soupirer.

" Je t'ennuie ? Pourtant c'est _toi _qui m'a demandé !"

" Je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé, mais bon, elle s'arrête jamais ta liste ? Et qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte de vous retrouver tous les ans pour faire les mêmes choses. Surtout des trucs aussi gamins que se déguiser ou le concours de lancer d'œufs, ce sont les enfants qui font ça, j'ai arrêté ce genre de choses en entrant à Poudlard.".

La colère qui avait commencé à s'apaiser chez Harry remonta en flèche. Il savait que le peintre ne connaissait pas tout ce qu'avait été sa vie avant Poudlard, et qu'il ne pensait pas à mal en lui rappelant qu'il prenait plaisir dans des jeux et des fêtes qu'il aurait dû vivre enfant et non à son age, mais cela le blessait. Et il ne se gêna pas pour le dire. Même si cela signifiait qu'il lui faudrait parler de choses dont il n'aimait pas parler.

" Et bien grand bien te fasse. Moi la première fois que j'ai eu l'occasion de me déguiser j'avais déjà 20 ans, et c'était pour notre premier carnaval à Hog's Pig, alors excuse-moi de trouver à cette fête l'attrait que tu aurais pu éprouver pour elle à huit ans."

Draco le fixa, perplexe. Il savait que l'enfance de son amant n'avait pas été bien gaie, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il ait pu être privé de ces petits bonheurs qui donnent cette douce saveur à l'enfance.

" 20 ans ? Et pour Halloween, tu ne faisais rien avec ton cousin ?… ta tante ?…"

Harry secoua la tête.

" Moi je restais à la maison, avec pour mission de donner les bonbons aux autres, pendant que Dudley partait dans les rues avec ses copains." Il ricana. " Oncle Vernon disait qu'un monstre comme moi c'était parfait pour Halloween. Je n'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire que bien plus tard"

Draco s'approcha d'Harry, commençant à comprendre ce que le jeune homme essayait de lui dire, et le prit dans ses bras. Dans un premier temps, Harry se tendit, refusant le réconfort, qu'il pensait mêlé de pitié, que lui donnait son amant. Mais Draco, resserra son étreinte autour du brun et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne. Lorsque Harry fut plus calme, Draco lui demanda d'une voix calme.

" Raconte moi."

Au début, Harry resta silencieux, alors Draco insista. Il savait qu'il avait rouvert involontairement les blessures d'enfance du brun, mais il savait aussi que si il restait dans l'ignorance il ne pourrait éviter ce genre de choses à l'avenir. Il l'encouragea à raconter ce qu'avait été pour lui cette période douloureuse.

Et peu à peu, Harry s'ouvrit et parla. Il parla des fêtes de Noël passées à chercher à comprendre pourquoi le Père Noël ne pensait jamais à lui amener des cadeaux, ou si peu. A regarder Dudley, s'amuser à défiler dans les rues à la quête de bonbons, ou à la recherche de chocolats cachés dans le jardin, tandis que lui restait à la maison dans sa "chambre". Il lui expliqua à quel point il aurait voulu participer à tout ça et comme cela avait été dur de voir Dudley réaliser ce qui lui était impossible. Puis comment il avait essayé de s'imaginer que toutes ces fêtes n'étaient qu'une création de son imagination, la preuve étant qu'il ne les avait jamais vraiment vu, et peu à peu il avait nié leur existence jusqu'à oublier qu'elles existaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin y participer, plus de dix ans plus tard.

Il raconta à Draco, le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait fait le lancer d'œufs contre les autres et combien ils avaient ri. Il expliqua à quel point les traditions qu'ils s'étaient crées leur avait été salvatrices aussi bien pendant qu'après la guerre. Pendant les heures les plus sombres, elles leurs avaient permis de s'évader loin de tous leurs malheurs, et ensuite elles leurs avaient servi de souvenirs : oui ils avaient vécu des choses douloureuses, oui ils avaient perdu des être chers, oui une partie de leur jeunesse et de leurs insouciances s'étaient envolées en même temps que les heures passées à combattre, mais ils conservaient malgré tout en eux une joie de vivre toute enfantine qui ne demandait qu'à revivre. Et c'était pour ça qu'ils se retrouvaient aussi souvent. Pour ne pas oublier ce par quoi il était passé. Pour ne pas oublier qu'ils avaient survécu. Tout simplement pour ne pas oublier qu'ils vivaient.

Ce soir là, la tension qui avait régné dans la maison pendant les jours précédents s'était relâchée, et le couple s'était endormi, tendrement enlacé pour la première fois depuis de longs jours. C'était bon.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent leur réconciliation, furent à la fois calmes et excitantes. La maison était devenue une sorte de petit sanctuaire, dans lequel s'apaisaient toutes les tensions professionnelles.

Le match pour lequel Harry s'était tant entraîné avait enfin eu lieu et leur équipe avait gagné mais seulement de justesse. La fatigue cumulée depuis le début de la saison commençait à se faire sentir et les joueurs avaient besoin de repos. Repos qui bien évidement leur étaient impossible d'obtenir vu que leur prochain jeu était déjà planifié pour dans trois semaines et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre leur temps.

De son côté, Draco semblaient avoir surmonté son blocage. A croire que son activité artistique était intimement liée à sa relation avec Harry. Ses tableaux avançaient, et c'était une bonne chose vu que Juan l'appelait quasiment chaque jour pour savoir où il en était. Le galeriste ne se doutait-il pas qu'en agissant ainsi il ne faisait que stresser plus encore le jeune artiste ? Il fallait croire que non puisque Draco avait beau le lui dire, il continuait malgré tout à appeler.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La Saint Patrick**

****

La vie s'écoulait plutôt paisiblement, et Draco en était content. Il aimait leurs petites chamailleries quotidiennes sur des questions stupides tel que qui avait oublié de reboucher le dentifrice ou qui avait vidé la bouteille de lait mais avait oublié d'en racheter, mais désirait un peu de calme pour le reste. Ou plutôt il avait besoin de calme. Seulement les jours passaient et plus on se rapprochait du 17 mars, et plus la tension revenait.

Draco savait ce qu'Harry souhaitait, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de le faire. Il n'en éprouvait pas non plus l'envie.

La Saint Patrick.

Quel intérêt pouvait-on trouver à se réunir dans un pub, pour boire de la bière ?

Il détestait la bière.

C'était amer. Et il préférait le sucré.

Il détestait l'idée de boire pour boire.

Les gens étaient ils incapables de s'amuser sans éprouver le besoin de se saouler ? Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du comportement des invités de ses parents en fin de soirée. Leur manière de perdre le contrôle de leur image, de leur parole, cela se terminait régulièrement par un petit scandale, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de recommencer à boire à la prochaine soirée mondaine. Il ne disait pas qu'il ne fallait pas boire, juste être raisonnable dans sa boisson, et lors des fêtes comme celle de la Saint Patrick, être raisonnable était impossible.

Et rien n'était plus agaçant que d'être sobre en compagnie de personnes saoules, cette simple pensée lui donnait des frissons. C'est pour ça qu'il savait que d'ici peu, il allait décevoir Harry. C'était obligatoire car le jeune homme allait cette fois encore l'inviter à se joindre à leur réunion traditionnelle et cette fois encore il allait être obligé de refuser.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry quitta le stade relativement tôt. L'entraînement s'était bien passé de son point de vue tout du moins, et s'était terminé dans une ambiance plutôt joyeuse puisque Max Madock, l'un des poursuiveurs, leur avait annoncé qu'il allait être papa, dans les prochains mois. Harry avait senti durant tout l'entraînement que le jeune homme était dans les nuages (le simple fait qu'il ait manqué 3 fois de suite le souaffle en était la preuve flagrante). Devant le manque de concentration évident de l'ensemble des joueurs, le coach avait fini par les lâcher plus d'une heure avant puisque de toute manière il n'arrivait pas à en tirer quoique ce soit. Après moult hésitation, l'attrapeur avait décidé de ne pas rentrer tout de suite et de marcher un peu.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir et l'air froid qui soufflait sur la ville lui remettrait les idées en place.

Les jours avançaient et la Saint Patrick sera bientôt là.

Dans deux jours précisément.

Il sentait au comportement de Draco que celui-ci ne désirait toujours pas se joindre à eux pour la soirée, et lui-même n'en avait que moyennement envie de s'y rendre.

Bien sûr, il voulait s'amuser avec ses amis, mais en même temps il n'avait pas envie de laisser Draco seul. C'était le serpent qui se mange la queue.

Quoiqu'il fasse il lui manquait quelque chose.

Il soupira, mais releva la tête.

Et en ce 15 mars au soir, Harry finit par se résoudre à engager la conversation sur ce sujet quelque peu tendu, et il transplana aussitôt.

Il atterrit comme toujours dans la chambre à l'étage qu'ils avaient gardé à cette intention. La pièce ne voyait jamais un rayon du soleil puisque les volets étaient toujours clos, empêchant ainsi quiconque de les surprendre en plein atterrissage.

Dans la maison raisonnait de la musique française que Draco avait découverte pendant son séjour, et c'était un signe évident que ce dernier n'était pas dans l'atelier. En effet, la seule musique que le blond acceptait pour peindre était les œuvres de Mozart. Et cette chanson au rythme entraînant était loin d'en être.

Partant à la recherche de son amant, Harry traversa tout le premier étage, faisait une halte au pied de l'escalier menant à l'atelier, avant de bifurquer vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il arriva dans le salon qui était vide lui aussi, mais il sut immédiatement où se trouvait Draco. La musique provenait sans conteste de la porte de la cuisine et il s'y rendit sur le champ.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Il adorait surprendre Draco dans la cuisine, car il le découvrait toujours dans une position assez comique.

Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Le blond avait la tête perdu dans les profondeurs du réfrigérateur, et chantait à tu tête tout en bougeant son derrière en rythme.

Il aimait entendre Draco chanter. Le blond n'avait pas une voix digne des plus grands chanteurs, mais elle était agréable, et surtout il adorait l'entendre chanter en français. Ça avait toujours un certain effet sur lui.

**Je me suis cuisiné à vous**

**Vous vous êtes servis de moi,**

**Je m'étais préparé à vous**

**Comme on fait un bon petit plat.**

Harry avança sans bruit en direction de son blondinet, tout projet de discussion oublié.

**Allez goûte moi**

**Ne me dégoûtez pas de moi.**

Draco lui avait traduit certaines de ses chansons, et il se souvenait très bien du sens du mot 'goûter' et il avait bien l'intention de ne pas tourner le dos à une telle invitation.

**Allez essayez la,**

**Ne me dégoûtez pas de vous !**

Il s'arrêta juste derrière lui, et passa les bras autour de la taille du blond, qui se releva aussitôt, et se retrouva contre un corps frais.

Harry déposa un baiser froid dans le cou chaud de Draco et celui-ci tourna dans ses bras et lui fit face.

Sans dire un mot, Harry se fit un plaisir de "goûter" Draco. Il adorait le goûter et ne s'en lassait pas. Il goûta ses lèvres, le creux de son cou, tandis que Draco lui rendait la pareille.

Un bip, bip sonore retentit dans la pièce, les séparant : La minuterie du four.

Draco se faufila hors des bras d'Harry et partit sortir ce qui se trouvait au four. Harry prit le temps de refermer la porte du frigidaire avant de parler.

" Salut toi".

Harry se maudit d'avoir parler. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette entrée crétine ?

Draco se tourna vers lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et répliqua en l'imitant.

" Salut, toi"

" Oh, ça va, on a tous droit à nos jours sans !"

" Mais bien sûr mon petit Harry !"

Draco était apparemment d'humeur joyeuse, bien plus détendu que la veille, tant mieux.

Un fumet délicieux s'échappa du plat que ce dernier venant de sortir du four. Harry s'en approcha en se léchant les babines. Draco ne faisait pas souvent à manger, mais quand il le faisait, il n'était jamais déçu. Et le gratin qu'il avait devant lui, n'échappait pas à la règle.

" ça sent bon."

Draco lui fit un petit sourire.

Il n'aimait pas être complimenté sur sa cuisine. Allez savoir pourquoi ?

" Ce n'est qu'un gratin de pomme de terre à la tomate."

Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, ils se mirent tous deux en mouvements. Commença alors un étrange ballet, Harry mettait la table tout en dansant entre les placards, et Draco faisait frire des œufs sur le plat tout en chantonnant.

Bien vite, ils s'installèrent à la table et dégustèrent le gratin tout en discutant.

Puis, soudain, comme dans un sursaut de lucidité, Harry se souvint de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire en arrivant. Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à Draco, prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

" Draco ? J'ai pensé à un truc. Et si... Et si tu m'accompagnais à la soirée de la St Patrick ?"

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, soupira et posa ses couverts.

" Harry. Tu connais déjà la réponse, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry soupira à son tour, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

" Peut-être, mais bon, fallait que je tente. J'aimerai vraiment qu'Hermione, Ron, et les autres te découvrent tel que tu es aujourd'hui, et un soir de fête comme celui-ci serait une bonne occasion. Tout le monde aurait été là, et puis cela t'aurait permis de comprendre pourquoi toutes ces fêtes traditionnelles sont importantes à mes yeux. Pour qu'elles ne soient pas juste un truc que je partage avec mes amis, mais aussi avec toi."

Draco lui sourit.

"Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais ma réponse ne changera pas pour autant. Réfléchis. Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit le bon moment ? Je veux dire, si tu tiens _vraiment_ à me présenter à eux, je préférerais que tu le fasses lorsqu'ils sont à jeun. Il n'y a rien de pire que les gens saouls. Surtout quand tu ne bois pas. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Vas-y. Amuse-toi !"

Harry le fixait, sceptique.

" C'est exactement ce que tu avais dis la dernière fois et au final tu as 'boudé' pendant plus de trois jours".

" Tout d'abord je ne "boude" pas, j'intériorise. Et ensuite, ce qui m'a énervé ce n'est pas tant que tu sortes avec eux, ni que tu sortes sans moi. Non, ce qui m'a énervé c'est que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé, que tu ais fait comme si cette soirée n'avait pas existé. Alors vas-y, mais n'ais pas l'impression de devoir me cacher ce qui tu y fais. Raconte moi."

Cette fois, Harry sourit, et demanda taquin.

- "ça veut dire que tu ne viens pas ?"

Draco haussa un sourcil et fixa le brun avec un sourire en coin.

" ça va je plaisante ! Par contre si on se dépêchait de ranger tout ça. J'ai des projets pour ce soir moi". Là dessus il se leva et saisit une assiette dans chaque main.

Le front du blond se plissa.

"Des projets ?"

Harry se tourna vers ce dernier, une petite moue aguicheuse aux lèvres.

" Je pensais juste qu'on pourrait se faire une partie de Cluedo. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Draco se leva dans la seconde en disant.

-" Ce que j'en dis ? Et bien, que la vaisselles peut attendre". Et là-dessus, il tira Harry hors de la cuisine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry tournait et retournait sa chope entre ses mains. Il était là depuis près de deux heures et n'avait toujours pas fini son premier verre. Cette St Patrick n'avait pas la même saveur que celles des années passées.

Il avait repensé à ce que Draco lui avait dis quant au fait que les gens ne se sentaient obliger de boire que pour s'amuser, et en avait conclu qu'il pourrait peut-être réduire sa consommation d'alcool en compagnie de ses amis. Seulement il commençait à sérieusement regretter cette résolution. Se contenter d'une seule et unique Guinness un jour où la bière coulait à flot n'était pas forcement l'idée du siècle, et pouvait même être considéré comme légèrement suicidaire…

Son regard se porta sur Dean et Seamus et il baissa les yeux, quelque peu gêné de leur comportement. Ils étaient tous deux assis au bout de leur table et hurlaient des chansons paillardes, il se sentit rougir en se rendant compte que ses deux amis étaient le point de mire de tout le pub. Il n'osait même pas imaginer leurs têtes lorsqu'ils auraient dessaoulés et se souviendraient de ça.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite et ses yeux se posèrent sur Fred et George. Les jumeaux n'avaient cessé les tentatives, plutôt lourdes, de drague depuis le depuis de la soirée et ne cessaient de se faire rembarrer. Et plus le temps passait, plus ils étaient saouls, et moins ils étaient subtils, et plus ils se faisaient rejeter.

Harry se força à rester aussi longtemps que possible, mais il finit par abdiquer lorsque Dean et Seamus entamèrent pour la troisième fois " c'est la grosse bite à dudule" d'une voix éraillée et fausse. Il adorait ses amis. Vraiment, mais les voir dans cet état était affligeant et humiliant, et en plus il avait un Cluedo à finir…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Pâques **

Le départ précipité d'Harry le soir de la Saint Patrick ne fit pas le bonheur de tout le monde.

En effet, si Draco fut heureux de le voir rentrer si tôt et surtout plutôt sobre, certains de ses amis considèrent son départ comme une sorte de mini trahison.

Et il se disputa d'ailleurs plutôt violement avec Ron à ce sujet. Le rouquin ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi le brun avait éprouvé le besoin de partir. Pour lui cette St Patrick avait été l'une des meilleurs. Il avait ri à n'en plus finir en voyant ses frère se faire ridiculiser, et avait fini la soirée en rejoignant leur amis chanteurs et avait regretté que son meilleur ami ne soit pas là.

Harry avait eu beau lui expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti ce soir là, le rouquin n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il avait tenté de lui faire concevoir qu'il ait pu se sentir mal à l'aise, que leurs comportements à tous aient pu le gêner. Harry considéra un instant la possibilité de lui montrer ses souvenirs à lui, pour qu'il se voit en étant sobre, mais finit par rejeter l'idée. Cela ne servirait à rien. Et puis Ron avait fini par laisser tomber, non sans lui arracher la promesse qu'il participerait à toutes les festivités pour Pâques.

Promesse qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à tenir puisque Pâque était Sa fête préférée…avec Noël. Il adorait faire le lancer d'œuf. L'année précédente Fred s'en était pris un dans la tête. Et le pire c'était que c'était son propre œuf. Inutile de préciser que ça avait fait rire tout le monde et que personne n'avait.

Il n'y eut pas de discussion avec Draco pour savoir si il souhaitait l'accompagner, sachant pertinemment que son amant lui en parlerait le jour où il serait prêt à les rencontrer. Il avait toujours envie que le jeune homme se joigne à eux mais n'insistait pas pour autant. Chaque chose arrivait en son temps

Le jour de Pâques arriva enfin, Harry était impatient. Ils avaient eu une journée de repos en cette occasion, et toute l'équipe en avait été ravie. Et il avait profité de l'occasion pour s'entraîner au lancer d'œuf, ce qui avait fait rire Draco une bonne partie de l'après midi.

Le blond avait même accepter de lancer un œuf, afin qu'Harry ait une petite sensation de compétition, mais n'avait pas réitéré en voyant l'œuf s'écraser moins de cinq mètres plus loin. Provoquant cette fois un éclat de rire de la part du brun, qui ne manqua pas de faire remarquer au jeune artiste qu'avec des adversaires tels que lui, il ne manquerait pas de gagner le trophée de l'œuf chaque année.

Cinq heures sonnaient à l'horloge du salon, lorsque Harry transplana chez Neville et Luna où devait avoir lieu les festivités du jour. Comme chaque année, il était venu avec ses paquets d'œufs en chocolat, qu'il s'empressa d'aller cacher dans le jardin dès son arrivée.

La maison du couple leur ressemblait.

C'était indéniable.

La demeure était assez grande, haute de plusieurs étages, parsemées de coins et recoins biscornus, les fenêtres y étaient, soient trop hautes pour qu'on puisse regarder dehors sans monter sur une chaise, soient si basses qu'il fallait s'allonger pour y parvenir.

Ils avaient décoré chaque pièce avec un soin bien particulier. Chacune avait un petit quelque chose qui la caractérisait. Le salon, était semblable une clairière, leur chambre à coucher avait été créée selon les caractéristiques d'un désert : une chaleur insoutenable y régnait la journée, tandis que le froid tombait tel un soufflet la nuit.

Luna avait bien essayé de lui expliquer la raison de leur choix, mais il l'avait fait taire dès la première phrase, à savoir " Comme ça on cherche un bon moyen de se réchauffer…". Cela lui projetait des images mentales qu'il refusait d'avoir concernant ses amis.

Par la suite, il n'avait posé aucune question sur la décoration, pas même en découvrant la cabane de bambou entourée de lianes dans le fond du jardin.

Il choisit une place bien particulière pour chacun de ses œufs. Puis leur jeta à chacun un sort de dissimulation ? qu'il ne retirerait qu'après l'épreuve du lancer d'œufs, avant de repartir en direction de la maison pour retrouver les autres.

La plupart de ses amis étaient arrivés. Il hésita un instant avant de se moquer de Dean et de ses "talents" de chanteur, et surtout de ses goûts plus ou moins douteux en la matière. Le brun eut la bonne grâce de rougir.

Il fut surpris en voyant Luna distribuer des oreilles de lapin à tout le monde, mais le fut plus encore en voyant que tout le monde les mettait en riant.

Il saisit sa paire d'oreille et la regarda, perplexe, puis Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui dit en riant.

" Allez Harry, joue le jeu, après tout, c'est le lapin de Pâques !"

Evidement.

Il posa à contrecoeur les oreilles sur son crâne, puis il suivit la joyeuse troupe qui partait choisir leurs œufs pour la compétition.

La compétition du lancer d'œuf était une épreuve très importante pour eux. Le vainqueur remportait un magnifique trophée qu'ils avaient réalisé de leurs propres mains. Chacun y avait mis un petit peu de lui. Au départ, ce trophée était sensé n'être qu'un petit cadre sur lequel était inscrit la date et la longueur du lancer.

Mais Fred et George avaient voulu rajouter une sorte de corps maigrichon, avec des jambes articulés, ou plutôt désarticulé. Y mettant son grain de sel Hermione lui avait ensuite glissé un mini livre sur la cuisson des œufs sous le bras. A son tour, Ron avait voulu qu'un vif d'or enchanté tourne autour du cadre. Cela c'était terminé par une sorte de marionnette à tête de cadre, un vif d'or à tête d'œuf virevoltant autour de sa tête, une bouteille de bière et un livre à la main, des oreilles de blaireaux rousses sur le dessus, une cape rouge de super tomate, un fouet rouge vif claquant pour marquer l'heure. Inutile de préciser que l'ensemble était une œuvre splendide que chacun d'entre eux _rêvait_ de ramener chez lui pour l'année à venir.

Une fois leur œuf choisit, ils se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers le jardin où Néville avait préparé le terrain. Le jeune homme avait posé une toile ensorcelé sur l'herbe du jardin, afin que la distance apparaisse dès l'atterrissage de l'œuf, leur permettant ainsi de connaître le résultat au plus vite. S'en suivit un tirage au sort qui déterminerait leur ordre de passage, et c'est à Seamus que revint l'honneur de débuter la compétition.

L'ambiance était survolté, et quiconque aurait jeté un coup d'œil dans leur direction à cet instant se serait cru projeté dans un univers parallèle des plus étranges.

Seamus s'avança vers la ligne de départ, soupesa son œuf de la main gauche, et se positionna, le pied droit sur la ligne. Il regarda en direction de ses adversaires, puis vers le trophée qui trônait non loin d'eux, prit une grande inspiration teintée d'un soupçon de dramatisme plutôt comique, avant de pivoter vers la piste. Il fit tourner son bras, un tour, deux tours, puis l'œuf s'envola dans les airs…mais comme il fit un faux mouvement au moment du lâcher, le vol ne dura qu'un court instant car l'œuf explosa moins deux mètres plus loin.

Pour le plus grand bonheur des autres participants.

Les lancers suivant furent plus ou moins réussis. La palme du lancer le plus raté revint à Hermione dont l'œuf lui glissa des mains avant même qu'elle ne le lance. Réalisant ainsi la plus mauvaise performance depuis l'existence de cette épreuve : douze centimètres.

Harry eut l'immense honneur d'atteindre les 6 mètres 24, dépassant Blaise d'un centimètre et demi et remportant par la même occasion la compétition. Luna qui, sans que personne ne sache vraiment comment, avait gagné l'année précédente, lui remit le trophée d'une main vacillante, les larmes aux yeux, et lui fit promettre d'en prendre le plus grand soin.

Alors qu'il allait le poser près de ses affaires dans le salon, la jeune femme le retint par le bras, et lui prodigua quelques conseils d'entretien. Selon elle, il fallait qu'il parle avec Tchoupi (c'était le nom qu'elle lui avait donné), qu'il n'oublie pas de le laver tous les jours avec du savon de Marseille car il était allergique au reste et… là Harry eut une chance incroyable. Neville appela pour le rassemblement avant le début de la chasse à l'œuf. Ce qui permit au jeune homme de s'esquiver discrètement sans avoir à entendre toutes les recommandations de la jeune femme.

La chasse à l'œuf était, tout comme l'épreuve du lancer d'œufs, organisé méticuleusement. Chaque participant était venu avec 5 "œufs" en chocolats, qu'ils avaient pris soins de déposer dans le jardin protégés par un sortilège de dissimulation avant le début des jeux.

Une cloche ensorcelée, déposée à l'entrée du jardin, sonnait le début du jeu, elle tinterait une nouvelle fois lorsque le dernier chocolat aura été trouvé.

Au départ, Harry chercha en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, en profitant pour discuter de choses et d'autres avec le couple, mais après s'être fait raflé ses trois premiers chocolats sous le nez, il avait décidé de poursuivre sa quête seule.

Il hésita un instant à aller reprendre ses propres bonbons, afin d'être sur de ne pas se retrouver comme l'an passé avec du chocolat noir à l'ail. Il n'aimait pas le chocolat noir, et l'ail encore moins, alors les deux mélangées, c'était le pire des calvaires, surtout quand il lui avait fallut le goûter et ce devant tout le monde.

Mais au finale, il décida de laisser faire le hasard et reprit ses recherches. Ses amis s'amélioraient d'année en année dans leur cachette. La première année, ils n'avaient pas mis un quart d'heure pour trouver tous les œufs, l'année suivante ils avaient pris un peu plus de temps, et lorsque Ginny trouva cette année le dernier œuf, caché derrière un rhododendron, plus d'une heure s'était écoulée.

Harry pausa les yeux sur le petit tas de chocolat qui était posé à côté de lui, et retint une grimace. Pourquoi avait il décidé de ne pas reprendre ses propres chocolats déjà ? Il saisit la première boite du tas, et la reposa aussitôt. Chocolat blanc persillé.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le tas de Blaise, et sur le paquet de rocher praliner qu'il tenait, et il soupira.

La dégustation se déroula comme chaque année. C'est-à-dire ceux qui avaient eut la malchance de trouver les chocolats achetés par Blaise, Fred ou George, mangeaient avec des hauts de cœur, tandis que les autres savouraient leurs cueillettes en riant de la mine de déterré de leurs amis. En résumé, une bonne après midi de Pâques.

Il était près de vingt et une heures lorsque Harry se leva pour rentrer chez lui. Il était légèrement nauséeux. Il avait pourtant été raisonnable dans sa consommation de chocolat, mais il semblait qu'un seul carré de chocolat noir à la tomate suffisait à rendre malade. Il attrapa le trophée et son sac de sucreries lorsqu'il entendit Ron l'appeler.

" Harry ! Où vas-tu ? Mais on allait partir pour Hog's Pig, il y a une soirée spécial pour Pâques, soirée Volka Chocolat." Comme le brun commença à secouer la tête. " Tu m'avais promis de rester pour toutes les réjouissances et là tu disparais discrètement ? T'avais promis, Harry !"

" Je suis resté Ron. C'est juste que étonnamment j'ai un peu mal au cœur" Il jeta un coup d'oeil méchant en direction des deux rouquins qui suivaient la conversation en riant. Ron se tût et le fixa un instant, cherchant peut-être à savoir si il disait vrai, puis haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour en marmonnant une phrase qui ressemblait curieusement à " Saleté de Malfoy! Si il faisait un petit effort, Harry pourrait…"

Harry ne prit pas la peine d'écouter les récriminations de Ron, et transplana. Il savait qu'une discussion avec Ron serait indispensable, et que le rouquin allait grogner plus que nécessaire avant de s'avouer vaincu et de confirmer qu'il n'avait pas brisé la promesse qu'il lui avait faite et surtout que Draco n'avait _rien_ à voir avec tout ça. Harry savait bien qu'il lui fallait apaiser toutes les tensions qui pouvaient naître entre son amant et ses amis avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent : il ne souhaitait pas d'une rencontre explosive, du moins pas dans ce sens là.

Dès qu'il arriva, il partit en direction de la cuisine. Son mal de cœur empirait, il lui fallait _vraiment_ une potion pour calmer tout ça. Il se promit que l'an prochain, il ne goûterait pas les étranges sucreries que ses amis pourraient apporter, car chaque année il finissait malade. En y réfléchissant, la seule pensée de manger ou voir ne serait-ce de voir la moindre miette de chocolat lui donnait la nausée.

A peine entra-t-il dans la cuisine, qu'il posa ses sacs sur le meuble et ouvrit en grand le placard sur sa droite. Une centaine de petites fioles multicolores y était entreposées. Il commença à farfouiller, à la recherche de la fiole mordorée qui ferait son bonheur. Comme par hasard, celle-ci était au fond du placard, et il lui fallut donc tout vider pour l'atteindre.

Il la déboucha, en prit deux grosses cuillères à soupe et retint à peine la grimace qui suivit.

Pourquoi les potions, quelles qu'elles soient, avaient-elles toujours aussi mauvais goût ?

Il se hâta de remettre les flacons à leur place et de mettre la cuillère au sale. Il fit une halte au frigidaire pour boire un petit verre qui lui ferait passer ce goût immonde. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se tourna pour partir à la recherche de Draco, qu'il aperçut le mot posé sur la table.

Il s'approcha et le saisit vivement.

Etait-il rentré tôt pour rien ? Draco était-il sorti prendre l'air en quête d'inspiration comme il le faisait souvent ?

Non.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en lisant les quatre mots qui y était inscris.

_"Le lapin est passé"._

Il reposa le mot.

Oublié la nausée d'un peu plus tôt.

Oublié le chocolat persillé, et autres horreurs du genre.

Oublié l'idée d'être dégoûtée par une miette de chocolat.

Une nouvelle chasse était ouverte et il avait le pressentiment que le résultat de celle-ci serait _nettement_ plus intéressant que la précédente.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, pour vérifier que rien ne lui avait échappé dans la cuisine, puis partit vers le salon.

Il fouilla chaque recoin de la pièce, ouvrit placards et tiroirs, puis passa au bureau qu'il détailla avec tout autant de soin sans pour autant débusquer quoique ce soit.

Il monta à l'étage, tout en se demandant si Draco n'avait pas essayé de le faire marcher.

Puis, alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de la première chambre, il entendit un bruit qui lui fit changer de direction.

Une petite musique douce s'échappait de leur chambre.

Il se hâta de s'y rendre, et tourna la poignet tandis que la musique se faisait de plus en plus précise.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, mais il _sut_ instantanément qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Dans la pièce, résonnait une musique douce et sucrée. Il tendit la main et appuya sur l'interrupteur dévoilant un spectacle des plus appétissant.

Là, devant lui, se trouvait la sucrerie la plus alléchante au monde. (miammmmmmm)

Un Draco au chocolat.

_SON_ Draco, nu, et en chocolat. (non, LE MIEN !)

Il s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte.

Incapable de bouger.

Draco eut un petit sourire taquin, sensuel à souhait.

" Tu m'as trouvé.".

Harry ne se bougea pas. Son regard parcourrait le corps de son amant, corps enrobé de ce qui lui semblait être le plus délicieux des chocolats au lait.

_**Taille-moi les hanches à la hache  
J'ai trop mangé de chocolat  
Croque moi la peau, s'il-te-plaît  
Croque moi les os, s'il le faut**_

" Tu ne veux pas _**goûter** _?"

Harry frissonna, avança d'un pas avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui. Il continua de marcher, lentement, sans quitter Draco des yeux, passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et s'arrêta au bord du lit, indécis.

Par où commencer ?

Il tendit une main hésitante, caressant du bout des doigts la courbe de sa cuisse, remontant légèrement la ligne de ses abdos, avant d'atteindre les petits boutons de sa poitrine. Lentement, il retira sa main, et la porta à sa bouche. Les yeux fermés, perdu dans un monde de délice, il savoura la douceur du chocolat. Il entrouvrit les yeux, et resta là, comme figé…

_**  
Au bout de mes tout petits seins  
S'insinuent, pointues et dodues  
Deux noisettes, crac ! Tu les manges  
**_

Draco, regardait Harry le contempler. Sentir son regard fixé sur lui et sentir son désir pour lui était enivrant. Il suivit son exploration du regard, frissonnant, en attente. Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il le vit sucer son doigt. Il vit aussi les grands yeux verts d'Harry s'assombrirent.

Le brun semblait être complètement perdu dans sa contemplation, incapable de prendre la moindre initiative, alors Draco un sourire dansant toujours sur ses lèvres lui dit pour le "réveiller".

" Jolies oreilles."

Il sourit en voyant une expression perplexe naître sur le visage de son amant, puis celle-ci fut remplacer par ce petit air penaud qu'il aimait tant, avant qu'Harry ne porte une main vers l'étrange serre-tête qu'il portait et ne l'ôte prestement.

" Tu ne viens pas me rejoindre ?"

Comme si il n'attendait que cette invitation pour se mettre en mouvement, Harry enleva un à un ses vêtements, ne gardant qu'un petit sourire gourmand et un regard affamé.

**_Au bout de mes lèvres entrouvertes  
Pousse un framboisier rouge argenté  
Pourrais-tu m'embrasser pour me le couper...  
_**

L'invitation de Draco sortit Harry de sa "transe". D'un geste délibérément lent, il avança vers le blond. Il ferma les yeux, se grisant du parfum de son amant mêlé au chocolat. Sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de la peau du blond, il n'avait qu'à étirer sa langue pour qu'elle ne glisse sur sa peau chocolatée, mais il se retint. Son souffle parcourait le corps frissonnant de Draco, corps qui se tendait imperceptiblement vers lui. Il s'arrêta arrivé à hauteur de sa bouche dont le rouge flamboyant l'attirait inexorablement.

Il passa, toujours aussi lascivement, la langue sur ses lèvres puis, se pencha lentement pour que leurs bouches se frôlent.

Doucement d'abord.

Puis avec de plus en plus d'ardeur.

**_Pétris-moi les hanches de baisers  
Je deviens la femme chocolat_**

La bouche d'Harry se déplaça insensiblement, embrassant, suçotant la ligne de la mâchoire, savourant avec plaisir ce chocolat saveur Draco.

Le meilleur mélange qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de tester.

Sa langue, coquine, prenait plaisir à lécher chaque centimètre de peau, refusant de laisser le moindre millimètre de chocolat ignoré.

Il aspira le lobe de son oreille dévoilant peu à peu la peau pâle dissimulé, puis glissa le long de son cou, croqua les tétons tendus avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, lui faisant ainsi partager son festin.

_**  
Laisse fondre mes hanches Nutella  
Le sang qui coule en moi c'est du chocolat chaud...**_

_**  
**_

Harry poursuivit sa dégustation, arrachant ainsi au blond milles soupirs et gémissements, goûtant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Tout sauf la sucette en chocolat qu'il gardait pour la fin.

Il s'approcha de l'aine provocant un sursaut chez Draco, qui ne cessait de se tendre, de gémir, d'appeler…

" Harry… oui…Har-ry…s'il te plait…

Ne résistant plus à ces suppliques, Harry s'abandonna et la lécha, la dépouillant peu à peu de toute sa couverture de chocolat, avant de la suçoter, de la happer à pleine bouche et de la sucer, de plus fort, de plus en plus profondément.

Il sentit les doigts de Draco se perdre dans ses cheveux, tandis que le blond l'enveloppait de ses jambes. D'un coup, Draco se libéra dans sa bouche, sans arrêter les mouvements de sa bouche, Harry leva les yeux vers lui, et la vue du visage de son amant, tendu par l'orgasme, le fit venir à son tour.

_**  
Taille-moi les hanches à la hache  
J'ai trop mangé de chocolat...**_

Légèrement collants, tendrement entremêlés, le souffle court, les deux jeunes hommes étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre entre les draps.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, sans que la moindre parole ne soit échangée.

Plus soudain, Draco se tourna vers Harry, et murmura.

" Joyeuses Pâques".

Harry leva sa tête, et répondit sur le même ton.

" Merci… pas que je m'en plaigne, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?"

Ancrant son regard dans celui de son amant, Draco lui répondit avec un petit sourire coquin.

" Je n'ai pas changer d'avis. Disons juste que rien ne nous empêche d'avoir nos traditions à nous."

Harry sourit, et se leva.

" Une tradition ? Ma foi, c'est pas une mauvaise idée… on remet ça quand tu veux beau blond.

Il tendit la main vers ledit blond.

" Une douche, ça t'intéresse ?"

Draco le rejoignit, le couple ne sortit de la salle de bain qu'une bonne heure plus tard. Ils se séparèrent sur pas de la porte, Draco partit chercher un petit encas tandis qu'Harry s'occupait de changer les draps que leur petit jeu avait rendu poisseux.

Il posait le dernier oreiller lorsque Draco réapparut avec le plateau.

" Harry ?".

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le lit.

" Hum ?"

" C'est quoi l'horreur sur le buffet de la cuisine ?"

Deux grands yeux verts écarquillés se tournèrent vers le blond.

Puis il éclata de rire devant l'expression épouvantée de Draco.

" Disons juste que… j'ai gagné le concours du lancer d'œufs… "

FIN DU CHAPITRE

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, je passe le main à Yami Aku, bonne chance miss !

Bisous à tous

Crazysnape


	6. Chapter 6

**Everyday's life**

Kiouuuuu ! Voilà le chapitre 6. Ouais je sais avec deux mois de décalage, mais que voulez-vous, entre la motivation, les partiels, et tout on ne s'en sort pas.  
Et puis il y a eu Japan Expo. Raaaa quel plaisir de rencontrer tant de monde, tant d'auteur. Et puis n'oublions pas que Umbre est venue passer 11 jours à la maison. Que du bonheur.

Je remercie, Umbre77, Zoomalfoy et Crazysnape pour leur avis sur la ffic.

Merci à ma Lou-chan qui corrige les horribles fautes que je fais.

Et puis les lecteurs qui suivent cette folle aventure!

Bonne lecture, du moins j'espère.

PS : Noir italique, toujours les paroles en français !

Chapitre 6 : Comment se prendre la tête pour une histoire d'anniversaire.

Le mois d'avril touchait à sa fin et toutes les fêtes qui allaient avec. Ce mois avait été bien difficile pour les deux hommes qui expérimentaient les joies de vivre à deux en ayant des caractères et goûts différents. Seulement, bien que Draco n'aimait pas les fêtes de ce genre, il y en avait une, qu'il avait appris à fêter en France. Une toute simple, qui ne demandait pas de jeux stupides et puérils ou de réunions de famille avec du monde, des rires, des malaises et surtout des horreurs ramenées à la maison.

Le trophée du lancé d'œuf avait causé bien des ennuis entre eux. Draco trouvait ça épouvantablement moche mais Harry ne voulait pas le mettre autre part. Il avait sa place sur ce buffet, il y resterait. Et le blond avait dû rendre les armes, fatigué par ce mois qui n'avait pratiquement vu que des engueulades et pas assez de bons moments à son goût.

C'est pourquoi, vu qu'Harry aimait faire les fêtes du mois d'avril, il allait lui faire faire la seule qu'il appréciait. Et ce n'était d'autre que le 1er mai. C'est donc le 28 au soir, que Draco, assis dans le canapé du salon, attendait que Harry rentre de son entraînement, pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle qu'était leur retour en France le 1er pour cette fête.

Lorsque le brun rentra épuisé, il trouva que l'atmosphère était étrange, et quand il vit que son amant été assis dans le canapé du salon et semblait l'attendre, il eut peur que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé.

- J'aimerais te parler Harry.

L'ex-Griffondor hocha la tête et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser avant et Draco put voir la petite pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard. Il se leva et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun comme pour le rassurer.

- Mets-toi à l'aise.

Harry obéit, et un petit quart d'heure plus tard, il s'installait à côté du blond et passait un bras derrière ses épaules. Tous les deux confortablement installés, Draco put commencer la discussion.

- Voilà, en fait, j'aimerais que tu m'accordes un peu de ton temps le 1er mai.

- Le 1er, mais, il y a un entraînement…

- Tu pourrais me laisser finir au moins.

Les prunelles s'ancrèrent dans celles vertes avec une pointe d'agacement de se voir couper dans son élan.

- Oui, vas-y.

- Donc le 1er mai, c'est un jour férié en France.

- Personne ne travaille c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait, personne ne travaille, c'est un jour de repos. Cette année, ça tombe un lundi, et je pensais que tu pourrais venir avec moi pour le fêter.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois les yeux avant de les reposer sur Draco. Etait-il sûr de bien avoir entendu toute la phrase avec tous les mots qui la composaient ?

- Je croyais…

- Je n'aime pas les fêtes, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça. En fait, là, ça consiste à faire une longue ballade en forêt et ramasser du muguet. J'ai fait cette promenade tous les ans, c'est apaisant et surtout, le muguet ramassé en fin de journée sent exquisément bon.

Le brun se demanda d'abord si le cognard qu'il s'était accidentellement pris sur la tête durant l'entraînement n'avait pas tapé plus fort qu'il ne le pensait et que dans ce cas-là, il devait être encore à l'infirmerie en train de rêver que son Draco, lui faisait une proposition de sortie pour une fête moldue.

Comme il n'entendait pas de réponse, Draco soupira, il savait que Harry préférerait aller à son entraînement plutôt que de venir en promenade avec lui toute une journée. Il irait, encore une année, seul. Il se leva pour aller se doucher lorsqu'une main se referma autour de son poignet.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Prendre une douche.

- Ecoute Dray, je vais expliquer au coach que je ne peux pas être disponible lundi. On ira tous les deux.

Le visage du blond s'illumina et Harry sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine en le voyant ainsi. Il aimait voir Draco heureux, il adorait ça même. C'était ce qui pouvait le mettre de bonne humeur et lui permettre de déplacer des montagnes. D'une petite pression, il installa le blond sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser. Oui, ce genre de moments, il appréciait énormément.

¤

Lundi 1er mai, devant l'entrée d'une forêt sous un beau soleil.

Pour faire tout comme les moldus, Harry portait un panier pique-nique et Draco un plus petit pour mettre les brins de muguet qu'ils allaient ramasser avec amour. Le blond les avait fait lever aux aurores pour tout préparer comme il le fallait, c'était un vrai rituel. Entre les sandwichs, les serviettes et le matériel à croquis, c'était une vraie excursion. Il devait être 9h30 lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la forêt, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence, sa promenade intime avec son amant était ratée. Il sentit une main venir enserrer la sienne avant de passer l'orée. Enfin, peut-être pas si ratée que ça.

Cette coutume française lui était complètement inconnue, mais il devait bien avouer que c'était agréable. Il ne faisait pas trop chaud, ni trop frais, le soleil passait agréablement à travers les branches et les oiseaux chantaient comme pour les encourager. Main dans la main, ils avaient déjà trouvé quelques brindilles, seulement, ils savouraient plus la promenade que la recherche.

Lorsque la première petite pause fut proposée par le blond, Harry accepta avec plaisir. Ils installèrent la petite nappe au sol près d'un arbre et Draco s'y adossa pour sortir son matériel à dessin. Le brun sourit avant de s'allonger au sol en regardant le ciel qu'on ne voyait que peu à cause des branchages.

- Alors, tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir affronté ton entraîneur ?

- Absolument pas.

Harry avait dû batailler pour expliquer à son coach qu'il voulait une journée de calme. Il avait même été jusqu'à l'implorer pour avoir cette foutue journée. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il pénalisait l'équipe par son manque de présence. Il était attrapeur, pas poursuiveur ou gardien. Ils pouvaient tous s'organiser sans lui. Cependant, il l'avait fait une fois, il ne le referait pas deux, parce que le retour allait être dur à l'entraînement. Il soupira rien qu'en y repensant.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A ma mort prochaine sur mon balai.

- Ce n'est qu'un jour.

- Oui mais pour l'entraîneur, c'est un jour de trop.

Draco esquissa un petit sourire avant de ranger ses affaires dans son panier et de s'approcher à quatre pattes de son griffon.

- Regretterais-tu en fin de compte…

Il s'installa juste au-dessus de lui et ancra son regard dans le sien.

- …D'être avec moi…

Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front, puis sur ses joues avant de finir sur sa bouche.

- …Harry ?

La réponse à sa question fut donnée par un tendre baiser tournant à la passion.

- Je n'ai aucune raison…

Il réitéra le baiser.

- …de regretter…

Encore un.

- …cette journée…

Une caresse sur la joue, une mèche remise et un dernier pour la route.

- …Draco.

Satisfait le blond se releva avant de ramasser ses affaires.

- Dans ce cas, repartons.

Le reste de la matinée continua comme elle avait débuté. Des câlins, des étreintes, des découvertes, des baisers, des sourires. Toutes ces petites choses qui vous éloignent du quotidien et qui vous permettent de vous rapprocher pour un souvenir inoubliable d'une première fois pour l'un, d'un changement d'habitude pour l'autre.

¤

Le repas s'était bien passé malgré quelques petits soucis qui s'étaient terminés par de nouveaux souvenirs. En effet, ils s'étaient tous les deux installés dans une petite clairière vide. Il n'avait seulement pas fallu longtemps pour que les chercheurs de muguet en prennent eux aussi possession. Harry s'était alors senti un peu mal de se retrouver avec autant de monde autour de lui mais s'était vite habitué à entendre les enfants rire, les adultes discuter de choses et d'autres et surtout Draco s'installer, sa tête sur ses genoux après avoir mangé. Ils avaient reçu pas mal de regards noirs mais le clou du spectacle avait été cette femme qui s'était levée et était venue les voir en leur disant qu'ils devraient avoir honte de s'afficher ainsi devant des enfants. Harry n'avait rien répondu mais le blond s'était fait un plaisir de lui répliquer que si elle n'était pas contente, elle n'avait qu'à emmener ses enfants ailleurs. Devant l'air outré de la jeune femme, Harry n'avait pas pu se retenir de rire.

Elle était retournée à son campement sans un mot et avait rappelé ses enfants. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas compris pourquoi ils n'avaient pas le droit de jouer librement. Elle avait tenté de trouver une explication abracadabrante et n'avait pu que les voir repartir jouer au ballon. Lorsque celui-ci vint taper dans les pieds de Draco, il se releva doucement et une petite fille vint le chercher. Il le lui rendit et elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de repartir avec son ballon.

- Elle est mignonne.

- Oui. Insouciante.

- C'est un âge d'or.

- Pour ceux qui le peuvent.

Harry remarqua que le visage du blond était devenu bien pâle et il l'attira dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser derrière son oreille.

- N'y pense pas, ça ne servira à rien.

- Comment fais-tu, toi, pour ne pas y penser ?

- Je savoure ce que j'ai à présent sans faire face au passé.

L'étreinte se raffermit sur le corps du blond et Draco se laissa complètement aller dans ses bras. La petite fille donna un coup de pieds dans le ballon qui partit se perdre plus loin. Pendant que son frère allait le chercher, elle partit se jeter dans les bras de sa mère qui lui déposa un énorme baiser sur la joue avant de lui donner un gâteau.

- Si j'avais des enfants, c'est dans cette insouciance et cette ambiance joyeuse que j'aimerais qu'ils soient élevés.

- Parce que tu te vois élever des enfants ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Et bien parce que…Nous sommes deux…enfin voilà...

Draco releva la tête et sourit devant l'air gêné du brun. Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de refermer un peu plus ses bras sur lui.

- La conception d'un enfant n'est pas le seul moyen d'en avoir un.

- C'est vrai, je n'y pensais pas.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux garçons qu'aucun des deux ne brisa. Ils savouraient le petit temps qu'ils s'offraient ainsi avant de reprendre leur recherche de muguet qui n'avançait pas vraiment.

Alors qu'ils marchaient de nouveau dans le bois, s'y enfonçant de plus en plus, ils ne firent pas attention au temps qui se couvrait inéluctablement. La lumière baissait dangereusement et ils ne semblaient pas y faire attention. Harry était en train de ramasser des brins en demandant à Draco si ça le dérangeait qu'il en offre quelques uns à ses amis. Le blond avait haussé les épaules en disant juste qu'il fallait qu'ils en aient assez pour le faire ce qui avait relancé le brun dans sa recherche effrénée.

- Je suis certain que ça fera plaisir à Tonks et son bébé.

- Sûrement.

- Et puis il en faudra pour Hermione et Ron. Et puis pour la boutique.

Draco ne dit rien et le laissa faire ses calculs alors qu'il s'installait contre un arbre pour dessiner de nouveau. Sa main se mit à tracer des traits légers et sans à-coup. Il regardait à peine le papier, sa main bougeant naturellement alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur le modèle, ne bougeant que lorsqu'il passait à un autre.

Lorsque la première goutte s'écrasa sur son calepin, il releva la tête vers le ciel pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. Il remarqua alors que tout était bien noir et sombre et que la seconde goutte qui lui arrivait sur le nez était due à la pluie. Il chercha alors du regard Harry mais ne le trouva pas. Il rangea ses affaires avant de se lever et de faire un tour sur lui-même.

- Harry !

Pas de réponse. Draco se mit à taper du pied alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber de plus en plus fort.

- Harry !

Un bruit venant d'un buisson derrière lui fit tourner la tête. Il ne vit en sortir qu'un petit lapin qui se dépêchait de rejoindre son terrier. Draco commença à avoir vraiment froid à attendre sur place, il se mit alors en marche, histoire de trouver son stupide amant avant qu'il ne gèle ici. Il avait beau aimé disparaître des jours et avoir ses moments de solitude, aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. Son esprit commença à tourner dans tous les sens sur les pourquoi Harry n'était pas trouvable. Il se mit à jurer sur le dos du brun pour ce qu'il lui faisait faire. Il le trouva après cinq bonnes minutes de recherche, abrité sous un arbre.

- Harry, **_putain tu fais chier_**, je t'ai cherché par…

Harry le fit taire d'un signe de la main et lui montra le petit faon blessé. Le blond soupira, il ne changerait jamais. Il s'approcha de l'animal qui avait apparemment un problème à la patte.

- C'est un piège pour le gibier.

- Et, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Le lui enlever.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres du blond avant qu'Harry ne se mette à défaire le piège. L'animal retira sa patte avant de boiter vers la sortie. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il le soigna avant de le laisser partir. Restés seuls, Harry se tourna enfin vers Draco qui était trempé.

- Je suis désolé, je…

- Tu ne changeras jamais.

- Désolé.

- Cesse de t'excuser, je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver contre toi aujourd'hui.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux. La journée s'était tellement bien passée, devaient-ils la gâcher pour une petite dispute comme celle-ci ? Draco prit donc sur lui de laisser couler pour le moment. Il se tourna vers Harry qui s'était installé contre le fond de l'abri et le fixait attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas.

- Je suis fatigué, rentrons.

Harry hocha de la tête et ramassa son panier rempli de brins de muguet. D'un simple mouvement, ils transplanèrent pour se retrouver devant la porte de chez eux. Ils entrèrent prestement en constatant qu'en France comme en Angleterre, il pleuvait. Ils se déshabillèrent et Harry sortit le muguet du panier pour le déposer en petit tas. Il y en avait nettement assez pour en offrir à un peu tout le monde et en garder pour la maison. Il était en train de faire les petits paquets lorsque malencontreusement, il renversa le panier où se trouvait le matériel à croquis de Draco. Le ramassant rapidement avant que le blond ne s'en rende compte, il remarqua le carnet ouvert au sol.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil. La page qu'il avait sous les yeux contenait l'un des arbres de la forêt dont il revenait, puis la suivante, c'était le tapis de muguet qui se trouvait devant Draco lors de leur pose. Il continua ainsi quelques minutes avant de tomber sur un croquis qui le rendit muet.

Entrant dans la salle à manger changé de la tête aux pieds, Draco trouva la pièce bien trop silencieuse à son goût. Il fit le tour des yeux avant de les poser sur Harry, assis au sol, fixant une feuille de papier. Il s'approcha pour voir quel dessin il regardait ainsi avant de le visualiser. Il lui prit le carnet des mains, une petite rougeur sur les joues.

Harry releva la tête et regarda son amant en souriant.

- Pas un mot.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit pas un mot.

Draco disparut dans les escaliers avant de s'enfermer dans son atelier. Harry resta bêtement là, assis au sol, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il se releva tout de même pour préparer le repas. C'est donc avec le dessin de Draco en tête qu'il se lança dans la dure tâche qui l'attendait.

Dans l'atelier, le blond avait sorti une palette de couleurs plutôt pastelles et une toile posée sur le chevalet plus tard, il débutait un dessin simple. Sur la petite table juste derrière, le carnet de croquis était ouvert sur la page qu'Harry n'avait pas pu quitter des yeux. Un paysage que l'on reconnaissait comme étant celui de la forêt s'y trouvait, seulement, au milieu de ce dessin, se trouvait un jeune homme, les cheveux noirs en bataille, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, en train de cueillir du muguet comme un enfant.

Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, à cet instant, d'immortaliser sur papier, l'image que lui avait fait ressentir le brun.

¤

La vie avait repris son cours avec ses hauts et ses bas. Harry avait subi les foudres de son entraîneur durant une semaine. Il ne l'avait pas lâché et l'avait fait travailler comme pas possible, si bien que lorsqu'il rentrait le soir, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, un bain chaud et un lit douillet. Draco le regardait rentrer éreinté et s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir fait prendre ce jour de repos, mais lorsqu'il se souvenait qu'il l'avait royalement planté pour venir en aide à un faon, pas qu'il aurait laissé mourir l'animal mais quand même, il oubliait tout remord. Et puis, il avait en tête tout autre chose. Une nouvelle exposition devait avoir lieu et Juan Gibson n'avait pas l'intention que son brillant artiste ne fasse pas partie des exposants. Il lui avait donc demandé quatre pièces. Par contre il avait carte blanche pour les thèmes ce qui allait lui faciliter la tâche.

Il en avait déjà fait un depuis son retour de promenade en France. C'était une chose qu'il appréciait. Le 1er mai et son muguet lui donnait toujours des idées. Le premier tableau avait été une forêt verdoyante, avec des couleurs agréables, quelques brins de muguets arrosés par une pluie fine et délicate. Il était fier de ce tableau. Et c'était bien le seul de la panoplie qu'il devait rendre.

Un sur quatre, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Encore une fois, il était sujet aux pannes d'inspiration. C'était trop courant ces temps-ci. Mais sur qui pouvait-il rejeter la faute ? Harry qui rentrait pour se coucher et était tellement fatigué qu'il avait à peine quelques minutes à lui consacrer ou lui qui n'arrivait même pas à savoir ce qu'il désirait vraiment ?

Soupirant, il s'installa devant la toile blanche et se mit à réfléchir. Il avait trois toiles encore à faire avant début juin et il lui restait trois semaines. Il fallait donc qu'il fasse au moins une toile par semaine pour avoir le temps de les faire comme il le fallait. Après une bonne heure à mâchouiller le bout de son pinceau, il se décida à bouger. Il quitta son atelier et attrapa de quoi se couvrir avant de transplaner pour le chemin de traverse. Il avait besoin de consulter quelques livres.

Lorsqu'Harry rentra ce soir-là, il était vraiment fatigué. Il y avait bientôt un match important et l'entraîneur n'était pas tendre avec eux. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, il avait reçu un cognard et un souafle dans une passe perdue. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient tous fait crier dessus par leur manque d'assurance, de confiance en soi, de doigté, de vivacité, de…et il en passait. La liste était longue et il était heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Il ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'elle était vide, ni qu'il y avait une lettre sur la table et encore moins qu'une chouette tapait frénétiquement contre la fenêtre de la cuisine pour qu'on la laisse entrer. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, comme une masse, sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller.

Draco rentra une petite heure après Harry, un livre sous le bras. Il alluma le séjour et fut surpris de voir que son amant n'était pas rentré en voyant la lettre toujours posée sur la table. Il se rendit à la cuisine en entendant le petit tapotement contre le carreau et laissa entrer le volatile furieux d'avoir été ainsi oublié. Il le calma en lui donnant un morceau de miam-hiboux et prit la lettre qui venait apparemment de Ron. Il la posa sur la table et se dirigea vers l'étage pour prendre une douche. Il entra dans la chambre et stoppa son geste de se dévêtir lorsqu'il vit deux pieds dépasser du lit. Il s'avança et découvrit Harry, écrasé sur le ventre, dormant sans même s'être changé. Il soupira en le voyant ainsi.

Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et s'assit près de lui. Il passa sa main le long de sa joue avant de remettre une des fines mèches brunes derrière son oreille. Il déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue avant de recommencer plusieurs fois jusqu'à entendre un petit gémissement s'échapper des lèvres du brun. Lorsque les deux prunelles vertes apparurent, ce fut pour tomber sur le visage souriant de Draco.

- 'lo.

- Tu sais qu'il est 22 heures.

- Ah…

- Je veux bien que tu sois fatigué, mais change-toi au moins.

- Ah, oui.

Harry se releva en baillant avant de s'étirer et de retomber comme une masse sur le lit. Draco sourit à la vue de son amant complètement éreinté et l'aida à se relever et à se rendre jusqu'à sa penderie.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non. Merci.

Draco voulut répliquer mais le temps qu'il aille préparer un truc à manger, il se serait rendormi. Il l'aida donc à se changer et à se recoucher. Il resta jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et de se rendre dans son atelier. Il avait envie de peindre tout d'un coup et il allait profiter de cette atmosphère pour le faire. Harry agissait vraiment comme une muse pour lui et il en était heureux.

¤

- Harry, ça faisait un bail qu'on ne t'avait pas vu à la boutique.

Ron quitta le carton qu'il était en train de ranger pour venir saluer son meilleur ami venant de passer l'entrée. Harry lui sourit et lui donna une accolade.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Ron…Je ne parlais pas de Draco, mais des entraînements.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit.

Il tourna le panneau sur l'entrée pour annoncer qu'il prenait une pause et tous les deux partirent s'installer à la terrasse d'un café. Ils commandèrent leur boisson et la discussion débuta.

- J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, c'est pour ça que je suis venu d'ailleurs.

- Et tu l'as laissé tout seul ?

- Oui et non.

- Comment ça, il n'est pas seul ?

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant un peu plus.

- Disons qu'il est en compagnie de sa peinture.

- Une nouvelle commande de ce Juan Gibson ?

- Oui. Début juin. Quatre tableaux.

- A cette allure, il sera plus connu que toi.

- Il le mérite.

Ron but une gorgée de son verre avant de regarder Harry.

- Hermione avait raison, tu as l'air heureux.

- Et je le suis. Mais dis-moi plutôt, dans ta lettre tu avais l'air d'avoir un souci.

Le rouquin se laissa partir en arrière sur sa chaise.

- M'en parle pas, Hermione est insupportable en ce moment !

- Que lui as-tu fait !

- Parce que c'est forcément de ma faute.

- Hermione n'est pas insupportable sans raison.

Harry sourit en le voyant soupirer. C'était vrai, Hermione était trop prise par ses études pour se prendre la tête sur des futilités. C'est donc que son meilleur ami avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

- J'ai oublié notre anniversaire de mise en vie commune.

- Ron… souffla Harry.

- Ben quoi, je l'ai complètement oublié. On était en plein inventaire.

- C'est le genre de chose qu'Hermione ne pardonne pas. C'est important.

- Mais y a trop d'anniversaires. Regarde, les frères, les sœurs, les parents, les morts, les amis, les nouveaux membres dans la famille, et maintenant ceux de rencontre, de vie commune. Je m'y perds moi.

Ron fit un grand geste alors qu'il allait rétorquer autre chose, il vit que son meilleur ami avait blanchi d'un coup à la fin de sa tirade. Il s'avança vers la table et ancra son regard dans les yeux du brun.

- Harry… quelque chose ne va pas, mec ?

- Merde.

- Quoi merde ? C'est pas une réponse ça.

Harry se leva d'un coup affolé. Il posa ses mains sur la table et regarda Ron qui ne comprenait absolument pas d'où venait ce sursaut de son ami.

- Anniversaire. Et merde. J'ai complètement oublié.

- Ça me rassure je ne suis pas le seul.

- J'ai plus que trois semaines pour lui trouver un cadeau.

- A qui ?

- Mais à Draco !

Ron pencha la tête sur le côté avant de se souvenir que oui, il lui semblait bien que le blond était né début juin. Devant l'air catastrophé de l'attrapeur, il prit un air compatissant.

- Tu vas trouver.

- Mais je ne sais pas quoi…

Retombant sur sa chaise, Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant. Il allait falloir qu'il se creuse les méninges entre les matchs et les entraînements pour trouver quelque chose au blond qui fêterait comme il se doit son premier anniversaire en commun. Il allait galérer, il le sentait.

¤

Cela allait faire une semaine qu'il cherchait une simple idée de cadeau. Même pendant qu'il était sur son balai, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ça. Et il ne trouvait rien qui puisse aller avec Draco. Ça lui avait valu d'ailleurs une engueulade avec son entraîneur qui le sentait absent tout le temps, jamais aux aguets. Le vif d'or lui avait même filé sous le nez un jour. Harry ne trouvait pas d'excuses, il s'en fichait qu'il pense au cadeau de son petit ami.

Il passa la porte de chez eux en énumérant les potentiels cadeaux.

Un balai, ça ne lui servirait à rien.

Un vêtement, encore moins.

Un bon restaurant, c'était nul.

Un repas chez eux, préparé avec soin, lorsqu'il se souvenait de la St valentin, il se disait que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Un voyage, et pour aller où ? Et surtout, il n'arriverait pas à prendre tout de suite quelques jours pour le faire.

Un week-end alors, toujours le même problème, la destination.

Il était tellement dans les nuages qu'il ne vit même pas que Draco était assis dans le fauteuil du salon et l'attendait tranquillement. Le blond le vit passer la tête ailleurs et haussa un sourcil. Il se leva et le rejoignit dans la chambre, Harry était en train de se déshabiller et de prendre des vêtements propres sans faire attention. Draco hocha la tête avant de l'arrêter dans ses gestes irréfléchis de vouloir mettre un pantalon bleu avec une chemise noire et des chaussettes dépareillées. Il posa sa main sur son bras et le vit sursauter.

- Harry, est ce que ça va ?

- Ah…euh…oui oui.

Harry reposa la pile de vêtements dans l'armoire et prit carrément un pyjama en soie avant de se diriger vers la salle de douche, laissant un Draco frustré de ne même pas avoir eu un baiser de bonsoir. Celui-ci, ne voulant pas rester sur la touche, se déshabilla à son tour et le rejoignit. Il sourit en voyant qu'il tenait le tube de bain douche renversé dans sa main et que ça coulait dans le vide. Il le prit et le releva pour éviter les pertes inutiles. Il en mit ensuite un peu dans ses mains avant de les passer sur le dos du brun qui sortait de sa rêverie.

- Draco ?

- Je me suis dis que vu ton engouement pour prendre ta douche, je ne pourrais jamais prendre la mienne, alors…

Harry prit une petite teinte rosée avant de se laisser faire. Les mains de Draco le détendaient complètement. Il avait bien besoin d'un bon massage. Lorsqu'il prit fin, Draco passa devant Harry et lui mit une touche de savon sur le nez.

- A ton tour.

Souriant, le brun se mit à caresser le corps de son amant afin de le laver consciencieusement. Il savait qu'il avait dû déjà prendre une douche avant son retour en sortant de son atelier, mais il n'allait pas cracher sur ce qu'on lui offrait si généreusement. Lorsque ses mains descendirent un peu plus bas, il sentit quelque chose de dur rencontrer le sien qui n'était pas dans un état de repos avancé. Le désir commençant à affluer dans ses veines, il ancra son regard dans celui de son amant.

- Que me vaut un tel regard monsieur Potter ?

- Le fait que je lave l'homme de mes rêves, sous la douche, avec mes propres mains alors qu'il a déjà fait sa toilette.

Un sourire coquin passa sur les lèvres du blond qui posa ses deux mains sur la poitrine du brun.

- Vraiment, l'homme de vos rêves ?

- Oui, parfaitement.

Les mains du brun vinrent se poser juste au-dessus des fesses du blond, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

- Et…que voyez-vous ensuite…pour que vos yeux pétillent ainsi ?

- Ce que je vois ensuite ? Hum, je dirais, un moment de tendre affection.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour capturer les lèvres mutines de l'artiste. Les mains débutèrent en même temps les caresses alors que les corps se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Le désir affluait de toutes parts et il allait falloir qu'ils arrangent ce petit problème.

¤

Harry releva la tête pour tomber sur une petite pancarte dorée. Il soupira en lisant le nom. _Gibson et associé. _Il n'avait plus le choix. Il lui avait envoyé une lettre afin d'avoir ce rendez-vous, et il se devait d'y aller. Il n'avait pas d'autres moyens. C'était pour Draco qu'il le faisait. Il poussa la petite porte pour arriver dans un petit couloir puis une petite salle. Il s'assit en attendant qu'on vienne le chercher.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine et deux jours pour trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire de Draco et il avait une idée à présent bien précise de ce qu'il voulait. Mais, se posait un ultime problème. Comment réunir le tout en si peu de temps ? C'est là que sur le buffet à côté du magnifique trophée du lancé d'œuf il l'avait vue, la carte de cet homme qu'il avait rencontré lors de la première de Draco. Il avait pris son adresse et avait envoyé un hibou lui expliquant sommairement qu'il devait le rencontrer. Intrigué, il lui avait répondu et donné un lieu de rendez-vous. Bien sûr, tout cela était en secret du blond.

Il soupira et attendit encore quelques minutes avant que l'homme ne vienne le chercher avec un grand sourire.

- Monsieur Potter, je suis ravi de voir que vous avez trouvé.

- Ce n'était pas si dur que ça.

Ils se serrèrent la main avant d'aller s'installer dans le bureau de l'homme. Juan Gibson avait un bureau tout à fait agréable et dans le style artistique qu'il aimait tant. Il y avait des tableaux de toutes tailles et aux couleurs agréables. Il y en avait même un de Draco accroché au-dessus d'un petit secrétaire.

- La décoration vous plaît ?

- C'est charmant.

Juan sourit avant de croiser ses bras sur son bureau.

- Alors que me vouliez-vous monsieur Potter pour que cela soit fait avec tant de cachotteries ?

- Et bien, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander.

- Une faveur ?

- Oui, le 5 juin, c'est l'anniversaire de Draco et j'aimerais pouvoir lui offrir quelque chose d'assez, hum…

- Spécial ?

- Voilà.

- Et vous avez besoin de moi ?

- Parfaitement.

Harry n'aimait pas du tout le regard amusé qu'avait cet homme en le voyant ainsi dans l'embarras. Il se l'était déjà dit, cet homme avait des faux airs de son professeur de potions.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous dans ce cas ?

- J'aimerais offrir à Draco, une boîte contenant du matériel pour peindre.

- C'est une bonne idée, mais je suppose que si vous avez besoin de moi, c'est que ce sont des matériaux spéciaux.

Le brun hocha de la tête avant de croiser ses jambes mal à l'aise.

- Le truc, c'est que je n'y connais pas grand-chose en peinture et autres.

- Je vois. Vous devriez peut-être commencer à vous y mettre, histoire que votre petit ami ne se sente pas seul.

- Parce qu'il vous a dit qu'il se sentait seul ?

Juan s'amusa de l'air catastrophé du brun. C'est qu'il y tenait vraiment à son Draco.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, c'était juste une suggestion.

Harry soupira. Cet homme était sadique avec lui, il le lisait dans ses yeux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette similitude avec son ancien professeur. Ça l'énervait.

- Alors vous pouvez m'aider ?

- Bien sûr. Je devrais pouvoir trouver ce que vous cherchez. Mais dites-moi, vous avez une demande bien spéciale.

- Et bien, j'aimerais des ustensiles, de la peinture, des carnets de croquis qui viennent des pays d'origines. Des vrais.

- Oh je vois, vous voulez de la qualité fait mains.

- Vous pensez pouvoir vous procurer ça ?

- Oui mais il faudra y mettre un certain prix.

- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que je peux vous faire quelque chose.

Un sourire entendu, quelques mises au point plus tard. Harry quittait le cabinet de Juan Gibson avec un poids en moins sur le cœur. Il allait avoir son cadeau d'anniversaire pour Draco et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'une petite chose à faire de son côté.

¤

Draco avait senti que son petit ami était secret. Il le voyait rentrer un peu plus tard que prévu et surtout, avec une sorte de petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis un moment. Il avait tout essayé pour savoir, mais rien n'était sorti. Il avait fini par abandonner pour se consacrer au reste de ses peintures. Il avait fini le dernier tableau, deux jours avant la date impartie. Et lorsqu'il les voyait tous les quatre, il était vraiment heureux. Puis son regard dériva sur un cinquième tableau, caché dans un coin de l'atelier. Il avait fait exprès de le mettre en retrait ainsi si jamais Harry passait, il ne le verrait pas.

C'était le 3 juin et l'exposition avait lieu dans la soirée. Il devait amener ses tableaux aujourd'hui même et il était à la bourre. Harry avait disparu le matin et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait l'impression qu'il serait en retard pour la soirée. Il arriva dix bonnes minutes avant son rendez-vous au cabinet. Il allait entrer lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas, il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais instinctivement, il se cacha dans la ruelle adjacente. Il risqua un œil pour voir sortir Juan accompagné de Harry.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son petit ami en conversation avec l'homme.

- Tout sera prêt alors ?

- Oui, sans problème.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Mais de rien, je vous l'ai dit, ce fut un plaisir.

- Bon je me sauve avant que Draco n'arrive.

- Ne vous faites pas de souci, il est toujours pile poil à l'heure.

Il les vit se serrer la main avant que le brun ne disparaisse. Il s'adossa alors contre le mur en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que son petit ami mijotait avec cet homme ? Soupirant, il regarda sa montre. Pile poil à l'heure comme il le disait, et bien, il le serait. Il attendit les dix minutes restantes et entra dans le cabinet avec ces toiles rétrécies dans la poche.

Il avait passé toute la journée sous silence et la soirée avait débuté depuis un moment. Déjà, Harry était arrivé à l'heure, et regardait tranquillement les œuvres qui se trouvaient dans la galerie. Il le vit s'arrêter aux siennes, il ne les avait pas encore vues. Il s'approcha de lui et examina les moindres traits de son visage. Lorsqu'il le vit sourire en regardant une des toiles, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Elle te plaît.

- Elle montre ton talent.

Draco sourit avant de prendre une coupe de champagne et de la tendre à son petit ami.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ?

Je suis passé voir Ron au magasin, il s'est fâché avec Hermione pour une nouvelle broutille. Et puis Fred et Georges voulaient que je découvre la merveilleuse nouvelle collection de farces et attrapes. Et toi ?

- Moi, j'ai préparé l'expo avec les autres.

- Tu n'as pas trop crié sur ceux qui installaient tes tableaux ?

- Si.

- Tu ne changeras jamais.

Harry déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de boire une gorgée de son champagne. Draco sourit mais dans son fort intérieur, il ne savait pas pourquoi son amant ne lui racontait pas toute la vérité. Il dut le délaisser pour des clients et lorsqu'il le retrouva, il était en compagnie de Juan, en train de parler. Il fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher et de passer son bras autour de la taille du brun.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De tes tableaux mon ange.

Draco plissa les yeux en entendant le surnom stupide mais se retint une réflexion.

- De mes tableaux, mon amour tu m'en vois ravi.

Harry sourit, il savait que Draco ne supportait pas ses niaiseries.

- J'ai remarqué qu'il se vendait avec toujours autant d'engouement.

- Draco est un artiste, et ses œuvres sont de vrais bijoux, il est normal qu'elles se vendent si bien.

Draco releva la tête pour regarder son amant. Depuis quand lui parlait-il peinture ? Il allait falloir qu'ils aient une conversation tous les deux parce qu'entre le fait qu'il lui fasse des cachotteries, qu'il lui mente, et qu'en plus de ça, qu'il s'entende avec son manager, les choses ne tournaient pas rond.

¤

Draco s'était enfin décidé à parler à Harry. Il avait passé le week-end à ruminer ses sombres pensées en se demandant comment il pouvait bien aborder le sujet. Il avait pourtant l'habitude d'y aller de but en blanc mais là, il n'y était pas arrivé.

Il était lundi, 19h30 et Harry n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de son entraînement.

La petite pendule du salon sonna la demi, mais pas de trace de Potter en vue. Il soupira et attendit encore un peu.

20 heures, toujours personne.

20h30, enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry portant un long manteau noir sur les épaules, cachant son corps. Il se tourna vers le canapé avec un grand sourire. Il s'approcha de Draco tout doucement avant de lui tendre une petite rose blanche.

- On sort ce soir.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Tu enfiles quelque chose ?

Ne sachant que dire, il obéit. Il savait pertinemment que lorsque Harry lui disait qu'ils sortaient, c'était qu'il avait prévu quelque chose d'intéressant. Comme la dernière fois, ça avait été une surprise agréable. Il monta mettre des vêtements propres mais simples et redescendit pour prendre la main que lui tendait le brun.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas.

Il lui prit la main et d'un pop sonore, ils disparurent pour se retrouver dans une salle, sombre.

- Où sommes-nous ?

Harry déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de claquer des doigts. Des petites bougies s'allumèrent un peu partout éclairant un endroit vide, au mur blanc et avec de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur une petite rue. Le blond fit un tour sur lui-même pour regarder l'endroit.

- Qu'est-ce ?

Deux bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille et un Harry l'attira vers une petite table où se trouvait un énorme paquet emballé d'un papier d'argent.

- Bon anniversaire mon petit dragon.

Draco sursauta en entendant les douces paroles. Son anniversaire ? Il l'avait complètement oublié. Alors, si Harry lui avait fait toutes ses cachotteries, c'était…

- Tu ouvres ?

- Oui.

Il défit avec délicatesse et envie l'énorme paquet et découvrit une boîte, noire. Il l'ouvrit et commença à en sortir ce qui s'y trouvait. Au départ, ce fut un carnet, la reliure était dorée, et la couverture un peu froncée. Il le posa sur la table avant d'en sortir un autre, aux couleurs pastelles avec de fines arabesques. Puis, une toile aux grains fins. Il arriva à une première petite boîte. Il la sortit et l'ouvrit, il y avait à l'intérieur un nécessaire à peinture à huile. Il en prit une seconde, à l'intérieur cette fois-ci, c'était des pastels. Il resta ébahi devant la quantité de couleurs. Puis la dernière fut de l'encre de chine.

Il regarda le tout et sourit en voyant la beauté que cela représentait. Il se tourna vers Harry, les yeux brillants.

J'espère que ça te plaît. Ils viennent tous de leur pays d'origine. Un carnet arabe, un de Florence, la peinture à l'huile vient aussi de là-bas, les pastels de France, l'encre de Chine, les pinceaux du Japon, la toile…

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres suivi par une bouche gourmande. Un long baiser fut échangé ainsi que de langoureuses caresses. Lorsqu'il se détacha de l'étreinte, Harry fut ravi de voir le merveilleux sourire qu'offrait son amant.

- Je comprends alors pourquoi tu t'es rapproché de Juan.

- Tu l'avais remarqué ?

- Je vous ai vu sortir du cabinet samedi.

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Harry.

- Mais je n'avais pas pensé que c'était pour ça.

Avec mes talents d'artiste, tu te doutes que je ne pouvais pas tout réunir. Par contre, la salle est à toi. C'est au cœur de Londres, tu pourras y exposer quand tu seras prêt à le faire.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent.

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux ne pas l'utiliser tout de suite, mais elle est à toi.

Harry fut presque sûr qu'à ce moment, Draco aurait pu se mettre à pleurer s'il ne s'était pas retenu. Un petit moment s'écoula avant que le brun ne reprenne la parole.

- Alors, ça te plaît ?

- Oui – il l'embrassa – et j'espère que ce n'est pas tout ce que tu m'offriras ce soir.

Un sourire coquin, un regard échangé, un désir partagé. Ce soir, c'était l'une de leurs plus belles soirées.

**A suivre…**

_En espérant vraiment que ça vous aura plu malgré le retard. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile d'être au niveau des chapitres précédents._

_Donc merci à vous lecteurs et je passe mon tour à notre merveilleuse Zoomalfoy.  
KISU _

Y.A


End file.
